Berk Hero Academy: A New Generation
by Optimus524
Summary: The year is 2051 and due to a chemical accident nearly 60% of the population of the planet against super powers. This gave to the actual birth of superheroes who began to train the younger generation into their powers responsibly forming academies that specialise in this. This is the beginning of the journey of a young boy, who will soon discover what it actually means to a hero.
1. Hiccup the Useless

**This story is based upon the anima My Hero Academ.**

* * *

This was the city of Berk, it was located in one of the coastal states of America and the people that are known to be strong and hearty, in fact more people joined the military there than any other state in the country.

It has some charming features but the huge mountains and the dark forests and overlooked the vast ocean. Each and every house in the city had been rebuilt at least once, as they got destroyed practically every single day. In some places they would have earthquakes or tornadoes, but here they had heroes and villains tearing up the place.

Hiccup was your average short skinny 15 year old boy at first glance there wasn't really anything interesting about him. He had auburn hair and emerald green eyes that matched his green longsleeved T-shirt and the only thing that stood out to anyone was the fact that he had a metal prosthetic leg that merely looked like an iron boot.

Hiccup was walking down the street to school as quickly as he could, but attention was diverted when there was an explosion. Curiosity winning him over made his way towards the crowd that were surrounding a set bollards and soon discover what they were looking at.

The entire place was cordoned off as a big battle raged on between a guy resembling a werewolf and the guy holding a pair of twin swords. The guy with the swords was dressed in a brown getup and had an owl-shaped mask over his face.

"Given up, Werewolf you can't beat me," he said strongly.

Werewolf snarled. "That's what you think, Stormcutter."

To explain what was going on, you need to go back 30 years in 2021 when everything changed. There have been some sort of accident on strange new chemicals, no one knew what they were doing, but the accident changed the entire world.

On a sea base in the Pacific Ocean, there was an explosion which destroyed the facility. The chemicals they were working on then poured into the sea and mixed with the undersea wildlife. Naturally these wildlife were used to create fish tablets which was being distributed everywhere.

While some people it didn't work, on others it unlocked unimaginable potential. For some people they were given an extraordinary gift, a superpower. Of course, people began panicking upon seeing the unexpected changes.

Scientists studied the chemical from the spillage and discover that it unlocked a certain type of gene certain people, a meta-gene they described. The gene gave certain people super abilities, but guarantee that the people were still humans no matter what effect it had upon.

Then people decided they could use these powers to evil ends and soon the world would have entered into World War Three, if a certain group of individuals has stepped forward. They were known as the first heroes and together they were able to quell the nervous people all across the world.

The UN then created a new registration known as the Hero's Registration Act. It acquired people to sign their names and respected powers upon the document also known as Meta-Human Registration. There were fears that people would use this document in order to target certain people to acquire their powers.

Thankfully, that was avoided by new security measures developed by one of the first heroes, Technora. She was a technopath and had a brilliant mind creating an AI intelligence known as Bewilderbeast, whose primary goal was to protect the identities of newly found heroes.

Adding to this special schools would establish for people to use their powers responsibly and to become heroes themselves. Agencies informed him that allowing heroes to not only save people from disasters and villains, but they would also get paid for it.

30 years later and now about 60% of the population had superpowers. Some of them inherited these powers from their parents, who have been in first contact with the exposure. With more meta-humans appearing all over the place it was now pretty uncommon to find that someone had not developed an ability of some kind.

Hiccup was still watching the battle as it unfolded between Werewolf and Stormcutter. It in take a genius to work out what Werewolf powers were, he basically had the same abilities as a wolf. Stormcutter on the other hand was able to generate powerful gusts of wind and my focusing this power upon his blades he was able to cause it to slice through steel.

Stormcutter then swung his swords unleashing a powerful gust of wind upon Werewolf, who turned his claws into the ground as firmly as possible. Once the wind died down Werewolf charged towards him as quickly as he could baring his fangs.

He swiped his claws at Stormcutter, but the hero quickly somersaulted out of the way. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Then how's this?" Werewolf snarled and then quickly bit down upon right his leg.

Stormcutter winced in pain, but then quickly spun around in midair so fast that Werewolf was able to keep us hold upon his leg. He was then sent flying into a flower shop closed by with a mighty crash.

Stormcutter winced as blood poured out of his right leg, it was clear that Werewolf's attack that caused him significant harm. Hiccup had spent most of his life studying the different powers of heroes and villains. Stormcutter's greatest strength was long ranged attacks while Werewolf was more a melee fighter.

However, Werewolf was more agile thanks to wolf like agility and his sharp fang had caused a lot of damage to Stormcutter. Then emerging from the shop with a broken pot on his head and he snarled at Stormcutter.

"You can't keep this up forever," he snarled. He then glanced down at Stormcutter's blood covered leg smirked. "Especially with that wound."

"I don't have to beat you," said Stormcutter yelled as Werewolf charged towards him ferociously. "I just have to stall you."

Suddenly there was a massive crash right in between the two of them. When the dust cleared standing there directly in front of them was a man in green armour with rippling muscles. He had a helmet over his head that resembled the combination of a stink bug and a rhino. On his chest he wore a symbol of a horned dragon.

Immediately cheers erupted from the crowd, for good reason, because standing in front of them was the world's greatest superhero. Skullcrusher, he was one of the original heroes that banded together to stop a world gone mad. People called in the modern Hercules, because of his unbridled strength and vulnerability.

"Causing trouble this early in the day, Werewolf," Skullcrusher said in a booming voice.

Werewolf was now not as confident as he was a few seconds ago. "I… I was just, uh…"

"Don't need to say anything, Werewolf," said Skullcrusher as he cracked his knuckles. "I know exactly what you're up to and now it's time to put you down as the dog as you are."

Then a faster than anyone could blink, Skullcrusher vanished into thin air. In truth he had been vanished, he was just moving faster than they could I could see any soon reappeared in front of Werewolf. The poor guy didn't stand a chance as he raised his fist into the air and slammed it down right on top of him.

Because a powerful impact that erupted across the entire city and leaving a Werewolf-shaped hole in the ground.

"I give up," said Werewolf's groaning voice as he lifted himself out of the hole.

"Smart move," said Skullcrusher. He then turned to Stormcutter. "Stormcutter, how's your leg?"

"It's fine," Stormcutter winced.

"Certainly doesn't look like it," Skullcrusher noted.

"I've had worse," he assured.

Skullcrusher has been nicknamed the Symbol of Peace by many as not only the world's greatest superhero, but the world's first hero. Hiccup would like nothing more to become a hero like him sadly there was a small problem with that dream.

Skullcrusher looked into the crowd and saw Hiccup near the front. Then before anyone could blink even vanished and Hiccup knew what to expect before it happened. He found a large arm grasping hold of him and he broke through the sound barrier.

* * *

When the entire world stopped zooming in front of him he found himself on top of a building and facing him was Skullcrusher. He then immediately removed his helmet to reveal a shaggy red beard man with eyes just like his.

"What do you think you're doing, son," he demanded.

Yep, Skullcrusher was in reality Stoick Haddock, his determinedly overprotective father. Ever since his accident, which resulted him even losing the leg, his father had been quite adamant him not following in his footsteps. Of course that didn't stop Hiccup from trying much to his father's annoyance.

"What you take down some bad guys," said Hiccup picturing his father's response in his mind.

"You should be at school," said Stoick strongly.

"A bit hard to do when the main route to it is cordoned off," Hiccup pointed out.

Stoick grasped to the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Son, how many times do I have to tell you, you are not going to become a superhero?"

"Why not?" Hiccup groaned.

"For starters you don't have a superpower," said Stoick with his arms around his hips.

"I do," said Hiccup annoyingly.

"You don't have the muscle strength."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"And you don't follow orders!"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided."

"Look you're a smart boy, Hiccup," said Stoick placing a large hand on his son's tiny shoulder. "Instead of all this superhero nonsense, why don't you follow in your mother's footsteps."

Hiccup hasn't seen his mother in a long time, due to the fact that she spent most of the time going from country to country to upgrade Hero Academies all across the globe. She was tech wiz with like him and even owned her own company that helped support superheroes with equipment and intel.

"Dad, I've got a superpower, a really good one," said Hiccup.

Stoick shook his head and sighed. "Son, you haven't shown any signs of producing any kind of ability for 15 years."

"You never gave me a chance to show it," said Hiccup wanting to rip out his hair.

"Enough!" Stoick boomed. "I'll drop you off at school and I do not want to hear any more about this he will talk."

Before Hiccup could protest, his father grasped his shoulder and immediately they vanished from the rooftop.

Stoick had landed Hiccup opposite his school and vanished before Hiccup had a chance to argue with him again. He then looked at his watch and realise that he was going to be lady begin having and quickly ran towards the school as quickly as he could.

* * *

He had just entered his class room when the bell rang.

"Cutting it a bit fine aren't we Mr Haddock," said the teacher with a slight frown. "I take it that you have a very good excuse."

"Sorry, sir," said Hiccup apologetically. "A villain attacked in the street that I normally walk down from. I had to take slight detour in order gets here."

"Maybe if you fought that no good then you would have gotten here sooner, Useless," said a boastful voice.

Hiccup didn't even need to look to know whether voice belonged to. It came from his cousin, whose primary goal in life was to make his life miserable. Snotlout Jorganson was sitting at his desk with his feet resting upon it.

He had greasy black hair, rippling muscles which would have made him an excellent footballer, he had piercing blue eyes and a smugness grin on his face. He wore a thick pair of boots and a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt. He also had the biggest ego in the classroom and his eagle got even bigger when his super powers manifested.

Snotlout was capable of generating flames around him and shooting them, plus he also had superstrength which he got from his mother, his father's younger sister. He also got even smugger when he announced to everyone that he was going to enrol in Berk Hero Academy, one of the best hero academies in the country.

"You know I'm not allowed to do that, Snotlout," Hiccup groaned.

"Yeah, because you don't have any awesome superpowers like me," Snotlout grinned.

"That's enough, both of you," said the teacher. He then turned to Hiccup. "Mr Haddock if you would be so kind to take your seat so that we can begin the class."

Hiccup nodded and sat down at his desk and pulled his books out and about himself or another day in Helheim.

* * *

After school, Hiccup made his way into his part-time job which belonged to an old family friend.

Looking up his workbench was Gobber Belch, who was completely bald and had a rope like belonged moustache. The most notable thing about him was the fact that he had a prosthetic left-arm and right leg, plus he had a metal tooth. He merely wore a pair of dirty overalls covered in oil and grease. He was about 50, but the way he moved made him seem for younger.

Gobber smiled upon seeing him. "Ah, Hiccup. Thought you'd gotten yourself lost, or beaten up by a villain."

"Who me? Nah, I'm far too muscular for them to deal with me," Hiccup smiled and flexed his non-existent muscles. "They wouldn't know what to do with all this?"

"Ah, I guess they need toothpicks like anyone else," Gobber joked humorously.

Gobber was like a second father to him, in fact he was his father as his real father wasn't really acting like a father.

Gobber sighed as if reading his mind. "He gave you talk again, didn't he?"

Hiccup nodded. "And as usual, he completely ignored me. I'm telling you he doesn't listen to what I say."

"Runs in the family," Gobber muttered under his breath.

"And when he does, it's with the disappointments scowl like someone skipped on the meet on his sandwich," Hiccup grumbled. He then put on his best impersonation of his father. "'Excuse me, waitress! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring, I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone!'"

Gobber chuckled. "No. You're thinking about this all wrong, lad."

"I don't know what he thinks, if we didn't live in the same house I will realise that he is my father," said Hiccup as he put on an apron.

"Have you tried telling him that?" Gobber asked as he opens the counter for Hiccup to walk through.

"It's like talking to a brick wall," Hiccup grumbled as he made his way round back.

"The thing about father's, lad is that it's their job is to listen to their son without letting on that they heard a single word."

"I just want to be a hero like him, is that too much to ask?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, have you tried stop being like that," he said gesturing to Hiccup.

"But you just pointed to all of me!" Hiccup yelled.

Gobber shrugged. "Well, you're not exactly Hercules."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Gobber. "Oh, you sir are playing a dangerous game! Keeping this this raw heroness contained, they will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances," said Gobber as he began working on a device. "You know you could just sign on onto the Hero Academy orientation."

"Without my Dad knowing?"

Gobber waved his good hand dismissively. "You know that I'm a teacher, I can pull a few strings to get you inside. You still have to take the test like everyone else."

"I'm positive that I can complete the written test," said Hiccup as he pulled out his tools. "It's the practical test that has me worried. You know my powers are not suited for combat."

Gobber shrugged. "You don't even know what the test is going to be?"

Hiccup sighed. "I'll think about it."

"You have to be quick," said Gobber. "Applications for the Academy will be done the end of this week."

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup groaned.

* * *

After that little pep talk with Gobber, Hiccup made his way back home. His home sat on top of a hill that overlooks the entire city, it gave his Dad the perfect view of the entire city allowing him to jump into action at a moment's notice.

Hiccup wished his mother would visit, she always knew how he felt. Sometimes he just wished he knew who he was, he knew that he wasn't his father and he barely knew his mother for any comparison.

"I'm home, Dad!" Hiccup called.

There was no answer.

Hiccup didn't like this one bit. His Dad always came back home at this time of night and he immediately rushed in tossing his bag aside and ran into the hallway. His worst fears were realised as he saw his father laying down on the floor looking completely weak clutching his side.

"Dad!" he cried.


	2. What It Takes to Be a Hero

Hiccup was panicking as his father laid there motionless on the floor with his hand covering his side.

He immediately reached for the earpiece in his ear. "Toothless get the lab ready we've got an emergency."

"On it," said a mechanical voice.

Hiccup then reached for a button that was attached to the wall next to him and pressed down upon it. Immediately the robots with muscular arms appeared down the hallway. It had no legs and instead had one massive wheel and its head was shaped like an English butler

"You rang, sir," said the robot in a British accent.

"Jeeves, I need your help to get my father to the lab," said Hiccup.

The robot nodded. "Of course, sir."

Jeeves and immediately picked up Stoick and soon the two of them rushed towards the living room. She then placed Stoick on the table and immediately the peace before they were standing on lowered itself and a slab close to the hole above them.

They soon found themselves in a laboratory of some sorts, there are of machinery all around them. There was a massive computer with very large screens on one side of the lab with a chair directly in front of it.

The moment the left stopped they immediately rushed towards a medical bed. Jeeves then placed Stoick on the bed and Hiccup extended his hands forward has holographic terminals appeared in front of him.

"Toothless what his condition?" Hiccup asked.

Suddenly a small holographic form of a dragon appeared in front of him. "He appears to be greatly worn out, no doubt he over did it again. Thankfully he is stabilised you arrived just in time before he went into critical."

Hiccup shook his head. "I hate it when he overdoes things."

Jeeves nodded. "The Master does have a tendency going overboard."

"Tell me about it," said Hiccup he then looked at Toothless.

Toothless was an AI that he created himself as a form of hero support. He was able to analyse things are almost an instant giving options and able to support any information that was needed.

"Get the meds online now!" Hiccup ordered.

"Right away," said Toothless.

Immediately the bed began to light up in a blue glow and Stoick's relaxed upon feeling this blue glow.

"Jeeves removed his shirt, I need to apply the healing gel," said Hiccup.

"Of course, sir," said Jeeves.

He then began to remove Stoick's shirt and upon doing so revealed a massive scar on the left side of his body. The scar was ugly and his body was a bit more power than normal, in that is if he had received a massive blow when they had stitches entire body back together.

Hiccup immediately grabbed some sort of fabric and then placed over the wound, his father fringed upon it making contact but then relaxed.

"He should be fine in a few hours, Hiccup," said Toothless.

"Tell me when he wakes," said Hiccup rubbing his forehead.

Hiccup then made his way and sat down on the chair looking over the monitor, he access the console and saw several images appearing upon it. They were mostly of heroes fighting against villains in other parts of the world.

Jeeves then rolled his way over to Hiccup. "You wish to be one of them don't you, sir?"

Hiccup sighed. "Yes, but you and I both know that my dad would never allow it."

Jeeves looked at him. "What your father does not know can't hurt him."

Hiccup sighed. "Not you too. I'm already getting enough of this from Gobber."

Jeeves looked at him. "Your mother assigned me to your household in order to watch over you and to protect you. However, I believe the best way to protect you is in order for you to master your powers and the best way to do that is to become a hero like your parents."

Hiccup sighed. "Ever since my dad got that injury three years ago, he has stopped every single one of my attempts to follow in his footsteps. He doesn't listen to a single thing that I say and he is a stubborn as an ox."

"The trade that you have inherited, sir," Jeeves added.

Hiccup groaned. "I just don't want to be the only member of our family not becoming a superhero. Snotlout is always quick to remind me of that."

Jeeves looked at him. "If you don't mind me saying I think you should prove your cousin wrong. You can prove that you are not useless and that you are not a, as you call it, 'a walking fishbone.'"

Hiccup rubbed his head. "I just don't know what to do Jeeves, I really don't."

Hiccup had fallen asleep at the monitor

* * *

He was then awoke when he heard a roar.

He immediately shot up. "Who? What? Where?" He then saw the holographic dragon directly in front of him and groaned. "Toothless, I've told you not to do that."

"It's the only way to wake you up," Toothless pointed out.

Hiccup groaned. "What do you want, bud?"

"Stoick's awake."

Hiccup immediately sat up and made his way over towards the medical bed and found that his father was indeed awake and was already putting on his shirt.

"How was school, son?" he asked.

Hiccup stared at him. "'How was school?' Dad, I found you half dead on the floor. What the heck happened?"

Stoick sat up straight and winced as a hand immediately reached for his wound. "I just overexert it myself."

Hiccup placed his hands on his hips. "Dad, you know as well as I that you can only fight for about three hours a day before you run out of strength. Told you that you can extended if you just slow down."

"Hero does his job no matter his condition," said Stoick flatly.

"And yet you prevent your own son for becoming a hero to do just that," Hiccup pointed out.

Stoick sighed. "We've had this conversation before son."

"Wrong, you have a conversation you just keep ignoring everything I say," Hiccup corrected.

"No, and that is final!" Stoick said strongly.

"This conversation sounds very one-sided," Hiccup grumbled as he folded his arms. He then looked at his father. "Can you please tell me how you got that injury?"

"I told you it's a secret and it's one that I do not want spread across the entire country," said Stoick as he got to his feet.

Hiccup was practically at the end of his wick, but then Jeeves rolled over towards them.

"I have a dinner, sir," said Jeeves.

"Good," said Stoick making his way to the lift.

Hiccup just sighed and followed his father.

* * *

Later that night Hiccup was on his bed in his room looking up at the ceiling. The place was filled with posters of famous heroes and there was a desk with many schematics and notebooks upon it.

Toothless holographic form then appeared next to Hiccup. "Don't you look cheerful?"

"I just had an unexciting dinner with my father," said Hiccup not looking at his friend. "Everyone in school believe that I'm normal for each and every one of them have a super ability, because my father has forbidden me to use my powers."

Toothless looked at him. "I still don't understand why your father doesn't want you to follow in his footsteps?"

Hiccup sighed. "Neither do I, bud, but it is what it is."

"You could do what Gobber suggested and go behind his back," Toothless offered.

"And have a quarter ton of fist slam into my face, I think not."

Toothless sighed. "Hiccup, you made me in order to help support other heroes and how can I do that if my creator does not become a hero himself. I mean the only support I've done is for your Dad and that only when he comes back half dead."

Hiccup closed his eyes. "I just want to make him proud of me, but no matter what I do it just doesn't seem to be enough. I mean I made you and he barely acknowledges you."

"Your father has always been a bit old-fashioned," Toothless reminded.

Hiccup chuckled slightly. "You don't know the half of it."

Toothless looked at him. "You might make some friends if you join the academy."

Hiccup looked at him. "You're the only friend I need, bud."

Toothless looked at him. "Personally, I think it's unhealthy that your only best friend is the one that you built."

Hiccup chuckled. "I suppose you're right, but I'm not sure that a good enough reason to join a Hero Academy?"

Toothless looked at him. "I didn't want to say this, but your father strength is beginning to lag a bit."

Hiccup looked up. "You mean getting weaker?"

Toothless nodded. "If you hadn't built the implants he now has he would have lost strength a long time ago, but if he keeps going at this pace to lose his power within a year."

Hiccup looked at Toothless completely horrified and that night he was unable to fall asleep as worries of his father's safety entered into his mind.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday so Hiccup made his way to the workshop and informed Gobber of everything that Toothless had told him.

"I know all about that, lad," said Gobber.

Hiccup looked up. "You know?"

"Aye, I'm his best friend why wouldn't he tell me?" said Gobber.

Hiccup looked at him curiously. "Who else knows?"

"Only a few people know of his condition, mostly some other pro heroes," said Gobber. "Nothing should concern yourself with, lad."

"Nothing I should concern myself with?" Hiccup stared. "My Dad is going to lose all his strength in about year from now if he doesn't stop pushing himself so hard."

"Have you ever tried telling your father what he should do?" Gobber asked.

"Fair point."

Gobber sighed. "Look everyone been trying to convince him to allow others to take up the slack, but there's no way your father is going to stop doing what he does best even if that means pushing himself hard."

"But if he loses his strength while he's in a battle with a very powerful super villain he could get killed."

Gobber laughed. "Your father paces himself when dealing with super villains, but Irish should be more concerned about what you're going to do."

"Me?" Hiccup blinked.

"I mean trying to assign yourself into the Hero Academy, the applications closed next Friday," Gobber reminded.

"I just don't know what to do," Hiccup sighed as he sat down. "I think I just need to think about it."

"Well, while you're thinking maybe you should get back to work," Gobber asked gesturing to his back door. "Those components aren't going to fix themselves."

Hiccup nodded and got and grabbed his apron. "You got it."

* * *

Snotlout was making his way down a dark alley with two of his classmates. One had like wings on his back and the other had a clawlike fingers.

"So are we heading to the arcade?" the guy with the claws asked.

"I was hoping that we run into Useless and showing what a real hero is capable of," said Snotlout swinging his fist.

The boy with the bat wings rolled his eyes. "Seems like a waste of a perfectly good Saturday to me."

Snotlout huffed. "The guy thinks he can be a hero, but he doesn't have any powers."

"But doesn't he have powers?" the guy with the claws asked.

"He says he has, but he never used them," said the boy with the bat wings.

"Meaning is just trying to make himself sound tough," Snotlout snorted. "Me why does the show them off like me."

The boy with the bat wings looked to his friend. "Hiccup, showing off?"

"Not in a million years," said the boy with claws.

"Exactly," said Snotlout as if that proved his point. "I'm going to be the first kid in our school to become a hero and it's only going to be me."

However, to them there was a black like creature in the alleyway. Snotlout's two friends notice this and their eyes widened.

"Hey, what's that?" they asked pointing behind Snotlout.

Snotlout turned and saw the black blues like creature towering above him. "Perfect," it said. "I like a skin suit with some fire."

Snotlout then immediately unleashed his flames upon the creature, but it merely expanded itself and consumed him.

* * *

Hiccup and Gobber when the workshop working on some damage devices when they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" said Hiccup.

Gobber immediately reached for a communicator and then placed it on his ear. "What's going on?"

Hiccup knew that Gobber was talking with a local hero agency, the one who works for as a hero. He also knew that he would only using a one-sided conversation due to the fact that it was top-secret.

"What?" Gobber gasped. "I'm on my way."

Hiccup looked at him. "What's up?"

"There's a villain on the loose in Hooligan Street, I need to get onto the scene right now," said Gobber.

Gobber press the button underneath the counter and immediately a wall slid aside to reveal his hero suit. It was brown with a metal visor and on its chest and the logo of a hammer.

"Stay here," he said strictly as he made his way into the secret room.

The door then closed behind him and Hiccup just watched.

Gobber was soon wearing his hero soon was rushing into action from the back of his shop.

"This is Forge, on the way," he said.

Forge was one of the original superhero with the ability to create anything from any kind of metal. He had lost both an arm and a leg from a very powerful villain about 20 years ago and was able to forge himself prosthetics in order to replace them.

* * *

Hooligan Street was a major shopping district and already the place was sealed off as flames rushed out in all different directions.

"It's a monster!" a woman cried.

Stormcutter was already on the scene with a few other heroes and that's where they found a muscular like creature whose body was made of black ooze. However, the most concerning aspect was the fact that it had Snotlout's face whose mouth was completely covered up.

"What is that thing?" a hero asked.

"It's Symbiot," Forge gasped a team approach them.

"You know this thing?" said Stormcutter.

"Aye, a very dangerous adversarial," said Forge. "He is capable of taking over anyone's body as a host and use their abilities, though it much greater strength."

"I'll get that thing off," said Stormcutter.

Then he immediately jumped into the air and began spinning his stores around creating a powerful gust of wind that slammed into Symbiot. However he merely just took the blow and still clinging onto Snotlout.

Then he immediately unleashed a powerful burst of flames directly at Stormcutter and he would have been roasted alive in the cable had appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself around his waist. Then with one good pull he soon found himself back with Forge.

"Thanks," he said gratefully.

"It won't work," said Forge. "Symbiot is literally able to attach themselves his host. It's gonna take much more powerful gust of wind the matter blow him off, but the only person I know is capable of producing such a powerful gust would be Skullcrusher.

"Where is he then?" a hero asked.

Forge said nothing.

* * *

Stoick was currently in the secret underground laboratory of Hiccup watching the entire thing from the monitor.

"I have to get out there," he said getting up.

Jeeves immediately grabbed him and forced him back down. "You're in no condition in order to fight, sir. You have also used up your time-limit you will only be a burden."

Stoick slammed his fist on the console in frustration which caused the monitors to blowout.

"Now we can't even watch what's going on," Jeeves sighed.

* * *

Snotlout was trying to break free from Symbiot, though there was easier said than done as the creature was clinging onto him like a fly on a spider's web.

"You messed with the wrong guy," he roared.

He immediately shot flames from his hands, but it had no effect on Symbiot as his strength appeared to be totally useless as he was unable to break free with his muscles.

"You got some quite impressive abilities kid," Symbiot smirked. "I can only imagine the amount of chaos I can call us with them."

"Get off of me!" Snotlout roared still trying to free himself.

"Only until I find someone better than you," Symbiot laughed.

"But there's no one better than me!" Snotlout cried.

"Then it's tough to beat you," Symbiot laughed.

Forge the notice a couple of kids within the flames.

"We got containing this super villain and save those kids," he said.

"I'm on it," said a hero wearing a purple leotard.

Immediately his arm began to stretch and they wrapped around the two kids. He then pulled them out of the flames and to the crowd that surrounded the area.

Forge then turned to hero that resembled a firefighter. "Firefighter, you need to contain these flames!"

"On it," he said and released bursts of water from his hand straight at the flames and began to douse them.

"What do we do about this thing?" Stormcutter asked looking at Forge.

"We have to wade into a hero with the right ability to handle this thing shows up," said Forge.

* * *

Hiccup was watching the entire thing from the TV and Gobber's shop and saw that Snotlout was inside of Symbiot.

"Snotlout," Hiccup gasped as he got to his feet. "I've got to help, but how?"

Hiccup looked around wildly then he saw several components on the workshop and an idea appeared in his head.

* * *

On Hooligan Street, the heroes were doing their best to pin Symbiot down, but the combined strength of Snotlout's flames and strength that was almost impossible.

"I'm not sure how long we can keep this up," said Stormcutter as he never blast of wind from his swords.

Symbiot merely withstood the attack and then slammed his fist into the ground causing it to crack sending a massive shock wave that caused a mini earthquake.

Forge had just got off his radio. "The agency doesn't have anyone that is particularly suited for this situation. The contacting another agency with a hero that can help, but is gonna be some time until they get here."

"I don't think we have that long," said the hero that is able to stretch himself.

Forge knew he was right, but what else could they do?

"Gobber, it's me," said Hiccup's voice on his radio.

Forge's eyes widened as he reached for it. "How did you get this channel?"

"I hack into it," said Hiccup who is currently running down the street holding a package. "I saw everything on TV and I'm making my way to you."

Forge's eyes widened. "I told you to stay put!"

"I sit around and do nothing," Hiccup snapped.

"Hiccup, I appreciate that you wish to help, but there's nothing you can do," said Forge keeping his voice down so no one could hear them.

"That's where you're wrong, I've got something that could help," said Hiccup.

Symbiot was now shooting flames at the people, but Gobber quickly grabbed a car door and immediately formed into a shield, a fireproof shield. He immediately placed himself between the people and the blast, he was pushed back slightly but he stood his ground.

"What is this package you got?" Forge asked.

"Something that will give him a nasty headache," said Hiccup with a smile just as he entered Hooligan Street.

Forge looked at Stormcutter. "We may have a solution to our problem."

"Good," said Stormcutter as he jumped back to Forge. "What is it?"

Forge turned and saw Hiccup making his way through the crowd and saw the package he was holding.

"We're about to find out," said Forge.

He then made his way over to Hiccup and grabbed the package and this did not go unnoticed by certain group of people. Most of them were wondering why they big time hero like Forge would grab something from a kid in the crowd.

Forge did the wrapping and saw that it was a sonic blaster, it was crudely made pieces from his workshop, but with his bow as he would be able to improve it. He closes eyes and immediately the blaster became a high-tech weapon.

He then looked at the hero with the leotard. "Stretch, get ready to get the kid out of there."

"You got it," Stretch nodded.

Symbiot saw Forge aiming the blaster directly at him. "You kill me you kill the kid, not very hero like if you ask me."

Forge smiled. "Then it's a good thing that's not my plan."

He then pulled the trigger and immediately a sonic blast erupted from the weapon. The moment it struck Symbiot he roared in pain and found himself unable to hold onto Snotlout.

"What's going on?" he yelled.

"You should know," Forge smiled. "You are indeed a powerful, but you have an unfortunate weakness to sound attacks. Stretch, now!"

Stretch immediately stretched his arm and immediately wrapped itself around Snotlout's waste. Then with one good pull he was able to pull him out of Symbiot leaving him nothing more than a black who was roaring in pain.

Forge then lower the volume just enough to keep him disoriented. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

After the incident, they were able to contain Symbiot into a container and transferred him to a prison that specialise containing super villains. Snotlout was original weakened, but otherwise he was fine, though he was annoyed that the media wanted to interview him about his experience.

Hiccup and the other hand was able to get out of the street before he was questioned about where he got the sonic cannon. The last thing he wanted was an immediate time and be chewed out by his father when he got home.

Speaking of home he was making his way back home so that he would not get chewed out by either his father or Gobber. That being said he was willing to bet that Gobber was going to yell at him when he returned back to work tomorrow.

However before he reached the hill where his home was located he heard a familiar voice running towards him.

"Useless!" Snotlout's voice yelled.

Hiccup turned and saw his cousin running towards him looking furious. "Snotlout, I heard what happened. You are right?"

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "Don't play dumb, I saw you were there handing something to Forge. Well you think that I'm going to find you for helping me, you got another thing coming! I had everything under control!" He then turned his back on him and walked off fuming. "You're nothing more than a delivery boy with no powers, there's no way you can be a hero!"

Hiccup frowned. ' _Nice to see that this incident hasn't changed him._ '

"Heading home, lad?" said another familiar voice.

Hiccup frozen turned around to find Gobber leaning against a tree looking at him.

"Uh, yes," he said.

Gobber got up straight and looked at him. "You're fortunate you got out of there just in time, your father smashed the monitors preventing him from watching the news. He would have a heart attack knowing that you put yourself in danger like that."

"I only handed you a device," Hiccup pointed out.

"That you made yourself out of junk," Gobber pointed out. "You certainly have ingenuity and you got coverage jumping in like that. The world would be lucky to have a hero like you, most heroes these days are just looking for fame and fortune. However, you hold the same stone that your father and I based the Institute on and I think I'll be a good chance for people to remember what a hero is truly supposed to be."

Hiccup looked at him. "But I haven't decided whether to apply to the Academy?"

Gobber placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lad, you got the opportunity of a lifetime don't because of what your father. You could possibly become a greater hero than your father, but only if you agree to apply."

Hiccup just looked at him unable to think and unsure on what he was meant to do.


	3. Roaring Muscles

**I will be starting work soon so the updates will be slower.**

* * *

Hiccup was still thinking on whether to take Gobber's offer, but there was just one major obstacle that was preventing him from becoming a hero.

"What about my Dad?" Hiccup asked.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," said Gobber bluntly.

Hiccup looked at him as if he was crazy. "But he practically created the Hero Academy, won't he know the moment I'm accepted."

"Aye, but there will be nothing you can do about it the moment you are accepted," Gobber reminded.

Hiccup rubbed his forehead. "I just don't know."

Gobber then placed a gentle hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Lad, take some advice from an old hero, if you worry about what might happen you won't be able to enjoy life. Look when Stoick and I first jumped into action we did know what we were doing that's why we created the hero institutes in order to train future heroes and how to use their abilities properly."

"Yeah, whatever practical test?" Hiccup frowned looking at him. "I'm willing to bet that there is combat involved and my powers are unsuitable for it."

"Which is why am to train you," said Gobber.

Hiccup looked at him with his eyes wide. "You'd do that?"

Gobber nodded. "But I warn you, lad. It will be hard and if you do accept you never been the same boy ever again."

Hiccup closes eyes, all his life he had wanted to be a superhero and this was his opportunity to make his dreams come true.

He then opened them and looked at Gobber. "I'll do it."

Gobber nodded and walked off. "Then I'll see you tomorrow at the beach at 05:00 hours. And don't be late!"

* * *

Hiccup soon made his way back to the house and found that Jeeves had already set the table for dinner. Stoick was already on the table eating his dinner and looked up when Hiccup sat down.

"How was work, son?" he asked.

"Oh, the usual," said Hiccup. "Right up until a super villain attacked Hooligans Street."

Stoick noted the bit into his steak. "Aye, I heard Gobber was on the scene."

Hiccup frowned. "You didn't see anything?"

"No, the Master smashed the computer console again," said Jeeves.

Hiccup groaned. "Dad, do you know how much it takes to replace those things?"

"Don't worry, son, I'll pay for it," Stoick assured. He then looked at his son curiously. "So, any idea how they took down the villain? From what I saw before the monitors were destroyed was that they were having difficulties."

"I-I have no idea," said Hiccup stammering. "Gobber never said."

Stoick looked at him curiously which sent shivers down the spine, but then he merely shrugged and carried on eating. Hiccup performed a silence I believe as he tucked into dinner as well thinking about the training that he was going to do with Gobber tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup was down at the far side of the beach were Gobber was going to begin his training. However, he soon discovered that his training was merely moving tracks of the beach and there was definitely a whole lot of it.

Hiccup was at that point trying to shove a fridge and was succeeding poorly. Gobber wasn't helping by sitting on top of the fridge as he pulled on a bunch of ropes to shift it.

"It's pretty comfortable up here," said Gobber.

Hiccup then slipped and fell face first into the sand.

Gobber shook his head. "You know people will use every day you know and most of them don't have any superstrength."

Hiccup looked at him. "Yeah, but there is an extra 600 pounds worth with you sitting on top of it."

Gobber narrowed his eyes. "Word of advice, Hiccup. Don't insult your tutor, you might make a world even more hellish."

"Okay, okay," Hiccup groaned. "But can you please tell me why you're making me drag trash across the beach anyway?"

"Training," said Gobber as he jumped off the fridge. "Like you said combat is not your strength so we're going to give you a few intense exercises."

"Okay, so why are we doing training here instead in a gym?" Hiccup asked.

"Because they don't have the equipment with the sort of thing I have in mind," said Gobber folding his arms. "But I also did a bit of research online here. Turns out this part of the beaches to be beautiful, but it's been a total mess of the last few years."

"That's right," said Hiccup getting to his feet. "Because of the ocean currents anything is dropped into the water ends up here. People take advantage of that illegally dumping their trash and now everyone avoids this place."

"And heroes these days are all about showing off their fancy powers and capturing flashy villains," said Gobber. "Things were way different before meta-humans start appearing. Service is what matters, back then heroes were those who helped the community even if it was boring. So I want you to restore the coastline of this entire section of the beach."

Hiccup then turned to the huge pile of garbage. "Everything? In case you have not noticed there's a lot of it."

Gobber chuckled. "You do want to get into the Academy don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Hiccup nodded. "It's the best school in the country for superheroes. I know the only accept the best and that it's a long shot that I get accepted, but I'm going get in there no matter what."

"That's the spirit," Gobber nodded approvingly. "However don't think that your work is a walk in the park. Your powers in particular are not suited for combat as you said a number of times, but we'll get to that later. Right now we need to focus on your puny body and put some muscle on you."

"Thanks for pointing that out," said Hiccup dully. "Are you sure that I'll be able to meet the criterion, I've only got 10 months until the test."

"Don't worry got you covered," said Gobber as he pulled out a few sheets of paper. "It's an exercise guide so long as you follow this you'll be fine. I also took the liberty of adding the other aspect of your life into it."

Hiccup began looking through it. "Be impressed or creeped out that you followed my activity to the letter."

Gobber looked at him with concern. "I should warn that this will be superhard, think you're up to it?"

"You bet," said Hiccup, though he was shaking slightly. "I have to work hard to get in there, probably more than anyone taking the test so I've got no choice do I?"

Gobber nodded.

And just like that, Hiccup experienced 10 months of absolute hell.

* * *

Hiccup began by trying to move an old filing cabinet with Gobber yelling at him.

"But you're back into it, Hiccup! It's not going to move itself!" he yelled.

Hiccup then began moving old tyres by placing them over his shoulder and jogged on one side of the beach to another. As he did this he realised that he was using different muscles groups depending on the size and shape of the trashy was hauling.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Gobber yelled. "The clock is ticking and 10 months will be over before you know it!" Hiccup then tripped, but he picked himself back up and carried on with what he was doing. "Don't give up! Push pass your limits!"

Of course Hiccup had scored in between the sessions, but even then he didn't sit idle. Using small exercise equipment he was able to exercise during class and study at the same time. Then one school was over he made his way back to the beach and began hauling trash.

He started working on the bigger tire wheels dragging them across the sand and pushing with all the strength he had. Gobber kept on telling him to use his back while pushing so that he didn't break it.

Hiccup also did jogging and asked Jeeves to give them some healthy food. All the while his father remained unaware what his son was doing. At night Hiccup caught up with his studies, sat up late and woke up early in order to get back down to the beach.

He began moving an old safe across the beach and during his free time he performed press ups and situps. Of course this made him very tired and he was barely able to concentrate during class, but frankly his grades did not drop.

Hiccup also ate fast during dinner much to his father's surprise and then at night he began jogging across the street. Of course some of these exercises had caused him to be sick and he even worked during bad weather, one time had move an old van of the beach. How it got there no one new, but Hiccup was determined to move it.

He didn't just moved trash around, Gobber also had him swimming lengths in the sea whenever he was lagging. Hiccup also managed to get his hands on some heavyweights without his father knowing and began to use them in his bedroom.

Hiccup also began moving the trash onto Gobber's pickup truck, including old computers, TVs and a wardrobe. Even during one evening he had to carry Gobber on his shoulders, almost crushing him, up the beach.

* * *

It was nearing the end of autumn and Hiccup was still training. Gobber was jogging up and down through the park as Hiccup carried an old computer in his arms. However, Hiccup then collapse causing Gobber to stop so that he could look at him.

"Hiccup, look alive now," said Gobber. "You've only got three months left are you going to give up after all this work? Want to flush it all down the toilet and take it easy?"

Hiccup tried to get out that he was just too tired and that is when Gobber realised what was going on.

"You're overworked," he noted. "When I design that schedule it was designed with your body in mind. It was fine-tuned to ensure your progress was swift but manageable, which means you haven't been sticking to it. You're overdoing things, that's going to have the opposite effect of what we want."

"I have to work harder," said Hiccup. "Or I won't stand a chance against the other applicants." Gobber was taken by surprise by this determination. "I just don't want to be accepted into Berk Academy, I want to excel. I want to be like my Dad." He slowly began to pick himself up. "I want to be the greatest hero in the world so I will keep on trying until I've got what it takes to do that!"

Gobber smiled. "You certainly have your fathers fighting spirit, but this is not the time to go and rush progress. Just leave it to major adjust your plans."

* * *

Three months later, Gobber had made his way down to the beach early that morning to view Hiccup's progress. It was February 26th, the day that the exam started and what he found that day was astonishing.

Hiccup was standing on a pile of trash that he had managed to assemble and was yelling in the air, shirtless and barefoot. He immediately made his way down and saw the beach was completely clear of trash, there wasn't a speck of it anywhere.

"You've cleaned up everything," Gobber gasped. "Even outside the area I told you to clean up, there is not one speck of trash left anywhere on this beach. You accomplish it with only a few minutes to spare you exceeded my expectations."

Hiccup then toppled over completely worn out and Gobber caught him before he hit the ground.

"Nice going, lad," said Gobber.

"I finished everything," said Hiccup weakly, covered in sweat.

"And then some," said Gobber as he placed him gently back down onto the ground. "I'm very impressed. I knew you had it in you but this is beyond what I envisioned. I mean just look at yourself."

Hiccup looked at his body discovered that he had rippling muscles and even a sixpack.

"Don't get me wrong, you still got a long way to go and you can call yourself a full-fledged hero, but I'm confident that you can pass the exam."

"Thanks for everything, Gobber," said Hiccup.

Gobber looked at his watch. "We best get going you'll be late for the exam. I'll take you down to the exam hall."

A few hours later, Hiccup was standing in front of Berk Hero Academy and already there were a huge group of people lining up. Gobber have been gracious enough to drop them off, but not before he got a good well-deserved breakfast and a change of clothes.

"Got here just in time," said Hiccup looking at his watch which read 8:40. "Now all that's left to do with pass both the theory and practical tests."

"What are you doing here?" said a voice behind him.

Hiccup turned and saw Snotlout walking towards him.

"I'm taking the entrance exam," said Hiccup.

Snotlout laughed as he walked past. "You are the last five seconds in the practical test."

Hiccup just watched him as he walked past, ever since that day in Hooligan Street, Snotlout hasn't picked on Hiccup that much. With that being said he was still his arrogant and egotistic self and Hiccup knew that he would do very well in the practical test.

Hiccup started to make his way towards the entrance, but tripped on an uneven stone. He was about to fall face first into the ground when suddenly he found himself floating in midair.

He turned around and saw a husky blonde haired boy looking at him. The thing that causes attention was the fact that his arms were huge and his legs were very skinny, it make you wonder how he was able to hold his entire body up.

"I've got you," he said as he pulled him up right.

Hiccup blinked. "How did you do that?"

"Oh, I'm able to make something weightless by simply touching it," he explained.

"Thanks," said Hiccup gratefully. "I'm Hiccup Haddock."

"Fishlegs Ingerman," said Fishlegs.

"I take it that you're taking the entrance exam," Hiccup assumed.

"Can't think of anyone here who's not," said another new voice.

Hiccup saw a boy with a similar build is his, but a few inches taller than he was with chocolate brown hair and eyes looking at him.

"Yeah, dumb questions," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"The name's Ragnar Keatson," he said smiling.

"Nice to meet you," said Hiccup.

Ragnar chuckled. "I wouldn't say that just yet, we haven't taken the test yet."

"Well, good luck," said Hiccup.

"You too," said Ragnar giving him a two fingered salute and then walked off.

"Guess I'd better get going as well," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "I get the feeling that the competition is going to be tough."

* * *

Soon Hiccup found himself with the other applicants in the exam orientation hall. The room was dark with light only shining down on the podium in front of them and surrounding were more than a hundred applicants.

Hiccup sadly had the misfortune to sit next to Snotlout, who was giving him an ugly look. Hiccup knew that he wanted to be the first and only student to enrolling in Hero Academy and he didn't like the competition, though he would never admit that Hiccup was competition.

Soon approaching the podium was a man in his early 20s, with short red hair that was tied in a ponytail. He wore a leather jacket and thick combat trousers, the most notable thing was the lounge speakers around his neck.

Hiccup recognised him as Loudspeaker and knew that his real name was Throk. He had the ability of amplifying his sound to a hundred decibels and could probably deafen everyone attending today. Thankfully he was using his inside voice, though it was still pretty round.

"Welcome candidates," he said talking like a drill sergeant. "Now I'm sure that all you want to know how this scoring system works. There are two lines of this exam, the theory and practical test. You need at least a 30% on both tests to even think that you got a chance to attend here. Though you should know that those his call highest are the only ones that will come back.

"Now the theory test is straightforward enough, but the practical test is where things get more complicated. The practical test is a mock battle that only lasts for 10 minutes and in that time you destroyed many points against your opponent as possible. Now you will be split up into certain groups and will compete in one of seven battle centres."

Immediately appearing on the screen behind him was the image of the school campus and seven other squares marking from A to G.

Hiccup looked at his card and saw brief glimpse of Snotlout and understood how they were going to match.

"I get it, they're splitting us up so that we can't work with any of our friends," said Hiccup.

Snotlout gave him a clueless look.

Hiccup then showed him his card. "See our examinee numbers are one after the other, but were signed into different battle centres."

"Shame, I was really hoping to crushing you," Snotlout grumbled.

Next appearing on the screen were several silhouettes was some sort of point scores on them.

"Now there are three types of foes in each battle centre," Loudspeaker explained. "You will earn points depending on the level of difficulty. Your goal is taken down as many foes as possible, but if you decided to any other examinees you will be automatically disqualified."

"Excuse me, sir, but I have a question," said someone two rows in front of Hiccup.

"Let's hear it," said Loudspeaker.

Immediately a spotlight shone on the boy that spoke out. He looked to be about a year older than Hiccup and you certainly much tall. He had jet black hair that was press down on his scalp and he was holding out a piece of paper.

"On the printout, you listed for types of villains not three," he said. "With all due respect if this is an error on an official Berk Hero Academy paper it is shameful. We are exemplary students, we expect from America's best notable school, a mistake like this won't do."

"Relax," said Hiccup calmly. "I'm sure he was about to explain about the fourth foe."

"Indeed I was," said Loudspeaker.

The young man looked a bit embarrassed. "Oh," he said as he sat down causing a few people to giggle.

Loudspeaker cleaned his throat. "Alright, alright, that's enough. Now as examinee 7111 has mentioned there is indeed a fourth foe in the test. However, unlike the others defeating this one are due no point at all. It is merely just an obstacle that we'll be throwing your way, there's one in every battle centre. Just think of another hurdle you should try and avoid, you're free to attack it if you want but there really is no point."

"I get it, so the contract you have to get past in games," said someone in the crowd.

"It seems like a videogame, huh?" said the guy next to him.

"Now let me just say a few words before we officially start the exams," said Loudspeaker. "In the words of Napoleon Bonaparte 'A true hero, is one that overcomes life's misfortunes.' Now was start things off with a theory test."

* * *

After the theory test they each made their way to their own battle centre. Hiccup was confident that he had passed the theory test and now it all came down onto the practical. He was wearing a tracksuit and was taking a deep breath in order to calm his nerves.

"Well this is it," he said. "It's time to put 10 months of training with Gobber to the test. I just hope that I don't listen down."


	4. The Starting Line

Hiccup was waiting for the exam to start and then suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Ragnar was looking at him with a huge smile on his face.

"Looks like we're rivals," he said.

Hiccup nodded and then looked at him suspiciously. "Any reason why you're being friendly to me?"

Ragnar frowned. "We may be rivals but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"I admire your friendly competition spirit, but there are no friends here," said a new voice.

Hiccup turned and saw was the boy from earlier in the orientation room. He could also hear voices coming from the other examinees.

"He doesn't look like much of a threat," said one of them.

"Yeah, how does he hope to beat a villain?"

"I heard someone the other applicants that he has no powers."

"Then what's here doing here?"

"Doesn't matter just means there's one less rivals worry about."

Ragnar heard those voices as well. "No they got much confidence you do they?"

"Story of my life," Hiccup sighed.

"Okay, it's time to get things started," said a loud voice. They all turned towards a tower and saw Loudspeaker looking down at them.

Without the gate opened and immediately everyone rushed into the battle centre.

* * *

Immediately everyone went their separate ways, no doubt wanting to grab as many billions for themselves. Hiccup was still very concerned, despite what Snotlout believed he did have a superpower the only problem was it wasn't as flashy as his nor was it suited for combat.

He also noticed that several of the examinees have held back and allowed him to take the lead. No doubt they were hoping that he would draw out the villains and they would take them out. Then suddenly shooting out of an alleyway was a robot.

The robot had green armour and instead of elected had wheels, it also had a pair of powerful armed with shields around them and believe them he saw a Gatling gun attached. It immediately turned its sights upon Hiccup raising its fist.

The examinees gleed.

"The moment it swings we take it out."

"Yeah, and it is good for distraction."

However the result was not what they anticipated, because it this stop just before it struck Hiccup. Then seconds later it immediately was pushed back and scattered into pieces. The applicant just stared dumbfounded wondering what had just happened.

"W-what just happened?"

"Did… did he do that?"

"But I thought he had no superpowers?"

Hiccup then immediately carried on running.

As he ran he saw that the other examinees were already on the offensive. He swore that he saw one applicant firing a laser from his chest destroying a one pointer a villain. It soon occurred to him that all the foes were going to be robots and now he knew why Gobber was so confident he was going to pass.

"I didn't you tell me they'll be using robots," Hiccup grumbled.

The other applicants were certainly putting everything into destroying the robots. He saw Fishlegs lifting several machines into the air and then releasing them causing the crash to the ground smashing them to pieces. The young man from earlier was moving around at superspeed dealing powerful kick to robots smashing into pieces.

"Looks like everyone's going all-out," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then saw a three pointer foe on the battlefield. It was like a walking tank with missiles launches attached to its back. He then immediately launched them indirectly at the applicants, most of them were running in all different directions to avoid them.

Hiccup looked at them and his eyes began to glow a shade of emerald green. Suddenly the missiles change course and began destroying several of the robots that entered the battlefield.

Fishlegs saw this and saw Hiccup. "Is he doing that?"

The young man from earlier had noticed this as well. "But how?"

* * *

Observing the entire exam worthy faculty members, all them sitting on their chairs watching each and every single battle centre.

"The applicants don't know how many villains are present or where their location are," said a blonde haired man wearing a suit. "They have limited time and must cover a vast area and hunt down every last target."

His eyes then turned to a student who attended like arms and appear to be listening. "So using information abilities to make out strategies." He then turned to the screen showing the young man from earlier. "While some on speedup pull ahead of their peers." He then looked at Ragnar, who now was covered in bark and slammed a powerful fist onto a three pointer. "Remaining calm under pressure can be a huge advantage." He then looked at Snotlout, who had just destroyed an entire squadron of villains. "As can pure power and combat ability. The most exceptional students relies on a combination of all these tactics, they're the ones that lack at the highest scores."

A young woman with short blond haired and wearing leather armour was watching intently. "Hmm, I have to say that this first year group is looking promising."

A man in his 30s, who was dressed up like a cowboy smiled. "Well, it's still early before it's over. The real test is yet to come." He then pressed down on a big red button. "Let's see how they react."

* * *

The entire battle centre then began to shake uncontrollably and several buildings were destroyed instantly. All the examinees began to panic and they had good reason to, because approaching there was a giant robot that overshadowed the buildings.

Hiccup looked at this behemoth and realise what it was. It was the trap that Loudspeaker had mentioned before the exam started, the one they were supposed to avoid.

"They're pulling all the stops," he said.

It then immediately raised its best and slammed it into the ground just in front of them a massive shock wave and throwing dust into the air. Hiccup just stood there folding his arms looking completely calm as the robot advanced towards them. The other examinees were not acting as calm as he was in were running away as quickly as they could.

"Now things get interesting," said Forge as he watched everything transpiring. "A true character is revealed when they're based with danger."

The young man from earlier was running as quickly as he could and he saw that Hiccup was just standing there completely calm.

"There are less than two minutes remaining," said Loudspeaker.

"More than enough," said Hiccup.

That's when he noticed a mix the dust that Fishlegs was pinned to the ground by some rubble from one of the destroyed buildings. Nobody had stopped to help accept Ragnar, whose body was made completely of bark and tried to lift the off of him.

"I'll get out of there," Ragnar assured.

"Save yourself!" Fishlegs pleaded.

Ragnar looked at him. "Can't you use your power to lift the rubble?"

"The more times I use my powers, the more it makes me sick," he said.

The robot was now practically on top of them raising its fist, but then appearing out of nowhere, pushing himself between them and the robot was Hiccup.

"There are no combat points rewarded for taking on that humongous villain," said Forge with a small smile on his face. "But there is opportunity… a chance to shine."

Hiccup's eyes and immediately glowed bright green.

"To show what you're really made of," said Forge. "So stand strong and stand your ground and face your enemies head on!"

The gigantic robot then slammed its fist towards Hiccup, but when it was inches away from striking him is immediately was struck by an invisible force. Everyone then watched as the robot lifted into the air and was starting to hold in on itself and then it exploded.

Everyone just stared at Hiccup, because they all realise that he was the one who destroyed that thing.

Forge smiled as he watched the screen. "That's right, Hiccup. Show them who you are, embody means to be a hero. Nothing is nobler than saving others at the risk of your own life."

Hiccup then immediately fell to his hands and knees completely exhausted. Like any super power, using it for too long he can drain your body and that's exactly what Hiccup had done during the exam.

"How did he do that?" someone asked openmouthed.

"He's a technopath," said Ragnar.

Young man from earlier's eyes widened. "Of course, is able to manipulate the robots and control their joints it will. That's how he was able to divert the missiles and able to destroy any robot that comes into contact to him."

Unfortunately, the robot was not quite done with them just yet, because it's pieces was now falling towards Hiccup and he was unable to move.

' _I can't move_ ,' Hiccup cursed not even able to look at up. ' _I overtaxed myself._ '

Then suddenly a vine wrapped itself around him and pulled him back. He then landed in the arms of Ragnar and noticed the vine was attached to his arm.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Fine," Hiccup breathed.

"Time up!" Loudspeaker announced.

Then they heard the sound of an air raid siren, indicating that the practical part of the exam was over.

Everyone then looked at Hiccup as Ragnar placed him down and Fishlegs gave him a bottle of water.

"Did you see that guy, I had no idea you had that kind of ability," said one of the examinees.

"Explains why he wasn't confident outside. I mean he had no idea we be facing robots, he just looked out."

"Still it's a cool power, he might have taken down more villains than the rest of us if he didn't say those guys."

Young man from earlier was standing in complete silence. It appeared that he was the only person who realised what Hiccup had just done.

' _They're are all missing the point_ ,' he said to himself. ' _Don't they see what he did? He sacrificed everything to save those two. He must have known what little time was left, how many points he needed to pass. But despite that he didn't hesitate to put himself in front of them._ '

He then clenched his fist annoyed with himself. ' _If this hadn't been an exam… then of course I would have done the same thing._ ' His eyes then widened when he realised something. ' _Hang on, the exam… the judges… they saw that_.'

At that point an old lady with a cane appeared out of nowhere. "Well done, you all did very well," she said. "Your heroes in my eyes, every one of you."

Ragnar looked up as the old woman approached them. "Ah, I was wondering when she would show up."

"You know her?" Fishlegs asked.

"She's the reason why the Academy can hold these extreme exams," said Ragnar looking at him.

The woman then looked at Hiccup, who was completely exhausted. "Looks like someone exerted himself."

She then placed a hand on Hiccup and immediately glowed green.

"What is she doing?" someone asked.

"She's the school nurse," Ragnar explained. "She goes by the name of Recovery Girl. She is able to heal anyone she touches and increase their stamina."

Hiccup felt re-energised and was able to get back onto his feet, though he nearly collapsed. Thankfully both Ragnar and Fishlegs caught him and helped him to support him.

"Easy there," said Ragnar.

"I'm all right," Hiccup assured. "Been using my powers non-stop during the entire exam, just a little worn out."

The other examinees gasped.

"He's been using them during the entire exam?" said someone.

"Makes sense. It explains how he was able to find all these villains in the entire centre."

The young man from earlier eyes then turned to a camera. ' _I wonder… what is the exam has other parameters? I didn't take to account_." His eyes then turned to Hiccup.

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup was back home along with Gobber. They both knew that Stoick realise that Hiccup attended the exams and decided to face the music together.

To say that his father was furious would have been the understatement of the year.

"You dare take the exams without my permission!" he roared.

"He's taken it very well," said Hiccup.

Gobber sighed and that his old friend. "We both know that you would never allow Hiccup to take the exam to be told you."

"Because I don't want to get hurt," said Stoick slamming his fist up on the table.

"But I want to be a hero like you, Dad," said Hiccup.

Stoick narrowed his eyes. "We'll talk about this later, right now you head to your bedroom now mister!"

Hiccup looked at Gobber and he nodded. Hiccup then started to make his way to his bedroom leaving Stoick and Gobber completely alone.

"I thought you were my friend," said Stoick furiously.

"Sometimes friends have to push," said Gobber. "Did you know that he was the reason why we were able to stop Symbiot, he's the one who provided the sonic cannon?"

"You're saying that he put himself in danger before the exam?" Stoick roared. "I have a few words that boy."

"Stoick, let him join the academy," said Gobber softly.

"He'll be killed on the first day," said Stoick.

"Oh, you don't know that," said Gobber dismissively.

"I do know that."

"No you don't.

"No, I actually do."

"No you don't!"

"Gobber, you know that he puts himself in danger on a daily basis," said Stoick getting to his feet and began pacing up and down. "You remember how he lost his leg?"

"And gained his powers in the process," Gobber reminded. "You know as well as I do that Valka would allow him to join the Academy." Stoick was about to open his mouth. "And before you say a word, you would as well before the incident."

Stoick remain quiet and sat down back in his chair.

"You can't stop him, Stoick," said Gobber gently. "You can only prepare him. The truth of the matter is you won't always be here to protect him, he's going to get out there again and he's going to need the training. Besides the boy is a stubborn as you are and he is a lot stronger than you believe."

Stoick just sat in complete silence before he turned to Gobber. "I want to see his exam results before I decide anything."

Gobber nodded. "You'll know in a week."

* * *

A week later, the mood in the house was very quiet as Stoick and talk to him since his discussion with Gobber.

Jeeves then appeared giving him his lunch. "I'm certain you did very well, sir."

Hiccup sighed. "I wish I was a certain." He then looked at him. "My father said anything to you?"

"No, sir," said Jeeves. "Though I am certain that he will come around, he just worried about you. You know after that little incident."

Hiccup looked at his leg. "Yeah, I know."

Stoick then opened the door holding a letter. "They're here."

Hiccup took a deep breath and took the letter. "Moment of truth."

He opened the letter and found a small disk and then a holographic image of Forge appear directly in front of them.

"Greetings, Hiccup Haddock," said Forge. "I am here to give you your final results."

"Here it comes," said Hiccup taking a deep breath.

"In the theory test you scored 60%, meaning that you have passed the written test," said Forge. "Now during your practical test you scored 20 combat points, which is sadly not enough for you to pass."

Hiccup sighed. "Guess I shouldn't have been playing the hero, might have gotten a few more points."

"I think there's more," said Stoick placing a hand on his son's shoulders.

"Fortunately there were other factors," Forge continued. "For you see the practical exam was not graded on combat alone. By Hero Course cannot reject someone who would risk their own lives to save someone, no matter the consequences to themselves. That is after all what makes you and that is why we have something called Rescue Points. A panel of judges watches and they are what points will, beyond just fighting villains. Hiccup Haddock, for your home or captured you are yourself 60 points giving you a grand total of 80 which is more than enough for you to pass and put you in fourth place in the exam."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he suddenly saw a tally chart of the examinee names next to their combat and rescue points and saw that he was indeed in fourth place.

Stoick looked at his son and smiled. "I'm proud of you, son."

This was possibly the happiest day of Hiccup's life, because now is journey of becoming a hero had officially started.


	5. Out of the Box Thinking

The teachers from Berk Hero Academy were going over the exam results from the nominees.

"Check out the results from the exam," said someone.

The short blond haired woman looked at the results. Snotlout was in first place and had scored a total of 81 points, but none of them were any rescue points "Whoa, the first place student didn't even have any rescue points."

The cowboy hero nodded. "He took out foe villains like an ace. While most of the examinees were running from the big obstacle, he stayed focused on letting the smaller targets getting close and then counter-attacking." There were watching a video of Snotlout smashing his way through the robots with his fists and erupting flames around him melting others in his wake. "That kid is tough."

"I am actually a bit more interested in the second place examinee," said the blond haired woman looking at Hiccup's results. "He's got more rescue point that anyone in the exam. He even allowed the foe villains to destroy themselves with their own weapons."

The cowboy hero nodded. "He is not the first Berk hopeful to take out the giant robot, but he didn't even touch it."

"True, but he merely lucked out since he was fighting against robots, because he was a technopath. I doubt he would have such an easier time he was fighting against actual people," said a young man in his 20s with sleek black hair.

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup made his way down Gobber's workshop and found that his mental was already there waiting for him.

"I was expecting this visit," he said. "Congrats on getting in."

"Thanks, but he could have told me I was be facing robots," said Hiccup.

Gobber shrugged. "It would have been there on the other examinees if you knew what was going to happen ahead of time. I also haven't told anyone in the Academy that I've been training you, I wasn't one of the judges and I didn't pull any strings for you. You did it all on your own."

"Thanks, but why were you training me physically instead of mentally?" Hiccup frowned.

"Not many people realise this, but there is a physical strain on each and every single superpower," Gobber explained. "If you don't have enough stamina or of your body is not able to maintain the power then you will be able to use it as long. Besides, I needed to get you out of your comfort zone and do some actual training, it may be old school but it is very effective."

"Well, Dad was pleased and allowed me to join," said Hiccup.

Gobber smiled. "I knew he would come around someday."

* * *

A few months later, Hiccup was now 16 and he was about to start his first day at the Academy.

"What yourself, son," said Stoick. "I warn you that your teachers are going to be a bit rough on you."

Hiccup nodded. "I'll be fine, Dad."

"I know, I just Wanna make sure you know what you're going in for."

Hiccup nodded appreciably and made his way outside.

* * *

Hiccup was soon running towards the Academy, excited on his first day. He knew that the Hero Course was extremely hard to get in, it was one in 300. They only allowed 40 members, and four of them had recommendations, they would then be split into two classes of 20 students each.

Hiccup was soon running down the corridors looking for his classroom. "Class 1-A. 1-A." Then he saw the sign on the room. "There it is."

Hiccup immediately made his way inside and instantly heard yelling. He saw it was from the young man he met at the exam yelling at Snotlout, who had his feet on his desk. He was wearing a silver sports jacket and grey tracksuit trousers and on his field was a pair of trainers.

"Get your feet up a desk now!" he said.

Snotlout smirked at him. "Make me."

The young man narrowed his eyes. "You're already disrespecting this Academy by scuffing school property."

Snotlout laughed. "You're kidding me, right?"

Hiccup shook his head and looked at the young man. "You have to excuse my cousin, he's never been considerate."

Snotlout narrowed his eyes at him.

The young man looked at Hiccup. "We did introduce ourselves before I'm Speedfist Boilson."

"Hiccup Haddock," said Hiccup shaking his hand.

Speedfist looked at him questionably "He's your cousin?" he asked gesturing to Snotlout.

"Not by choice," Snotlout spat.

"So you're the bigshot," said a voice behind him.

Hiccup turned and immediately felt his cheeks burning bright red. Leaning against the wall in a blue T-shirt, a skirt, black leggings and combat boots was a beautiful blonde haired girl about his age. She was indeed beautiful, her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail but there were bags covering the right side of her face. She had beautiful steel blue eyes and a cute button nose, judging from the look on her face she also quite fierce.

"And you are?" Hiccup asked.

"Astrid Hofferson, I got here on a recommendation," she said folding her arms. She then looked at him intently. "I have to say I wasn't expecting you to be the technopath, I was expecting the geek."

Hiccup had no idea whether he should take as a compliment or an insult.

"Hey, let's not eat each other out," said Ragnar calmly. "We'll be spending an entire year together so probably would be best if we don't kill each other on the first day."

"Yeah, that would be bad," Fishlegs nodded.

Hiccup was pleased to see Ragnar and Fishlegs. "Ragnar? Fishlegs? You guys are in this class too?"

Ragnar laughed. "I guess our meeting during the exam was destiny."

Snotlout just narrowed his eyes at Hiccup, who apparently was getting all the attention. Worst of all he was getting the attention probably the hottest girl in the class.

* * *

At their school there headmaster had seen the two of them after the exam looking at the results.

"I can't believe that we haven't just got one, but two students from our school heading to the Academy," he said impressively.

* * *

After class, Snotlout pinned Hiccup against the wall with a furious look on his face and grabbed the helm of his shirt.

"What did you do to pass the exam?" he demanded. "You must have cheated somehow, right? I'm supposed to be the first and only student from this school to get into the Academy! But you have to go and ruin it! I warned you not to apply!"

Hiccup then gripped his wrist, much to his surprise and Hiccup's demeanour completely changed from how it usually was.

"Well tough, because I did and they accepted me," said Hiccup pushing his wrist away. "You better get used to it."

* * *

In the present, Snotlout merely grunted and looked away from him. He had been listening to a single thing that the other had been saying to Hiccup, especially about the part that he was a technopath.

' _I'm going to make sure that everyone sees just how useless you are. Shouldn't be too hard when people discover that he cheated the exam_ ,' he said to himself.

Hiccup soon made his way to his desk and placed his bag down. He then looked at his watch. "It's almost nine and this still no signs of our teacher?"

Raven black haired girl about his age shook her head. She too was pretty with green eyes and her black hair was tied in a ponytail that ran down the left side of her shoulder.

"You don't think that something happened, do you?" she asked.

"Let me assure you that I'm perfectly fine," said a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw entering into the classroom was a tall handsome jet black haired young man, who looked to be about in his early 20s. He wore a black jacket and jeans that were tucked into a pair of combat boots which were also black. He had a scarf around his neck hiding it completely.

He was all looking at them with a fixed look as if he was some sort of hunter. "Let me say welcome to you all to Berk Academy Hero Course. Now that you're all seated we can actually begin introductions."

Hiccup frowned. ' _Who is this guy?_ '

Hiccup was well in depth up knowing every single pro hero that's out there, but he didn't recognise this guy one bit. Judging from his attire it was clear that he operated mostly at night, indicating that he was probably not someone that likes the spotlight of the media which would explain why he couldn't recognise him.

"I'm Eret Eretson, your teacher," he said.

Everyone just stood there in silence.

"Let's get started," he said as he opened the door wide. "And we can start by having you all change into your gym gear and then meet me outside."

Everyone was confused by this, because they had orientation bursting.

* * *

In the Teachers' Lounge, Forge was looking through a book intently.

"The Academy does not follow the proper academic," he said. "Get the wrong homeroom teacher and life is hell."

* * *

That was something of the other students were about to find out as they were soon outside in the gym clothes. They were all blue with white stripes bearing the mark of BA, which stood for Berk Academy and they soon discover why they were outside.

"A metagene Assessment Test?" they said in unison.

"But what about orientation, we're going to miss it?" Fishlegs asked.

"If you really want to make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies," said Eret bluntly.

Everyone looked at one another as this was not what they expected on the first day.

"Here at Berk, we're not true conservative traditions. That means I can run my class the way that I want," he said making them all nervous. He then looked at each and every one of them. "You've been taking standardised tests most of your lives, but you never got to use your abilities in proper exams before. The country is still trying to pretend that we're all created equal by letting those with the most powers excel. It's not rational, one day the Ministry of Education will learn."

He then looked at Snotlout. "Snotlout, you manage to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was your furthest distance throw with a softball when you were in junior high?"

"67m, I think," he said.

"Right, try doing it with your superpower," said Eret. Snotlout soon found himself in the following circle with a softball in his hand. "Anything goes just stay inside the circle."

"All right," said Snotlout flexing his muscles. "You asked for it."

He took up his busy throwing position and got ready to throw the ball. ' _I'll add a little strength and heat to my pit and drop their jaws_.'

Snotlout then threw the ball with all his strength unleashing a burst of flames from his hand. The propulsion sent the ball flying into the air, so high in fact that they couldn't see it.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities," Eret explained as the ball landed on the ground. Eret had measured distance with his phone and then turn towards the class. "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero."

He then how another phone which read 705.2m and everyone gasped at the number.

"Whoa, 705m?" said a blonde haired boy who went by the name of Clueless Morgan. "Are you kidding me?"

A pair of twins were standing there in awe, both of them were female and male and went by the name of Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"I want to go, that looks like fun," said Ruffnut.

"I knew going to this Academy was the right idea," said Tuffnut.

Eret gave them a dry look. "So you think this is all fun and games, do you?" Everyone just looked at him, all of them feeling a lot more nervous than before. "You got three years to become a hero, you think there's all going to be games and playtime?" A large smile then appeared on his face. "Idiots, you will be competing in a different physical test to gauge your potential. If any of you don't follow my expectations you'd be kicked out."

Everyone gasped in horror.

* * *

Forge had just realised what homeroom teacher, Hiccup have been placed in.

"Damn it, he got Eret," he groaned. "Hiccup is going to be singled out from the start."

* * *

Hiccup knew that he was in a major disadvantage, his powers were not adept in physical exercise. This means that you would be unable to use his powers to assist him in the oncoming tests and more than likely he would be the one expelled.

' _I've never been very good in physical test, my powers are on the more mental side_ ,' he said to himself.

Eret looked at them. "Like I said I get to decide how this class runs. Understand? Is that a problem you can head home right now?"

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup groaned.

Fishlegs then immediately stepped forward. "You can't send one of us home? I mean we just got here, even if it wasn't the first day that isn't fair."

Eret narrowed his eyes. "Oh, and you think natural disasters are? Or power hungry villains? Catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No, the world is full of unfairness, it is a hero's job to combat that unfairness. If you want to be a pro you're going to have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years, Berk will throw one terrible hardship one after the other at you. So you need to go beyond your limits, like the original heroes Skullcrusher, Technora and Forge." He then wiggled his finger at them. "Show me that it's no mistake that you're here."

Speedfist face was completely emotionless. ' _I don't approve of this kind of methods, but Berk is the top Hero Program. I have no choice._ '

Ragnar just stood there like a tree. ' _Not everyone here has superpowers that are suited for physical training. I just heard about you to put that into consideration before he made his final choice._ '

Snotlout was liking this program. ' _Time to blow these nerds away._ '

"Now we're just waiting time by talking, let the games begin," said Eret.

* * *

The first test was 50m dash, basically they would be measured by how fast they can get from one side of the track to the other. They were free to use any means that would allow them to pass.

First on the track was Speedfist and black haired girl from earlier. It was only now that Hiccup knew that her name was Heather and he was interested to see what kind of power she had.

"Runners on your mark," said the device that would time. "Ready?"

Immediately there was a gunshot and took both of them took off. Speedfist easily crossed the finish line in only in a few seconds, he after all had superspeed.

"3.04 seconds," said the device.

Heather then crossed the finish line in 5.58 seconds and her powers apparently were body rotation. This allowed her to form a tornado which propelled her forwards on the bottom half of her body.

"Well he's definitely in his element," said Eret looking at Speedfist. "But speed won't help him in every test."

Fishlegs was next and was immediately touching his clothing. "I'll touch my clothes and my shoes too," he said.

Hiccup now finally understood that his powers allowed him to remove the gravity of anything he touches. However, overtaxing himself causes him to lose concentration and make him very sick.

His opponent was Sven Takson and his powers were more physically than anything. He had a large tail growing out of his rear.

Immediately the gun was launched and the two of them took off. Using his tail Sven was able to get ahead and cross the finish line first.

"5.49 seconds," said the device. Then Fishlegs crossed the line. "7.15 seconds."

Fishlegs sighed with relief. ' _At least that's faster than junior high._ '

Next up were Ruffnut and a French kid called Olaf Bonason. Ruffnut had removed her shoes were some reason and Olaf was actually facing the wrong way.

"Nice attempts, _mon amie,_ but you're just not showing enough panache," he said.

The gun then fired and immediately a burst of light launched from his stomach. However, it quickly died down and he fell to the floor just before he crossed the finish line. Ruffnut, who apparently was able to create acid from her skin was sliding across the track and passed him before he could get back up and fired his laser again.

"5.51 seconds," said the device as Olaf crossed the finish line.

Olaf looked at them all calmly. "Shooting my beautiful being more than a second hurts my stomach," he explained.

Everyone else was not exactly impressed with his attitude, but kept their comments to themselves.

Eret merely just stood there in silence looking at his phone. ' _Adjusting their upper limits of their powers helps me assess their room for growth. It becomes clear what they can or can't do. Their true potential._ '

Next up was Hiccup and Snotlout, who was is certainly confident about his abilities.

"Runners on your marks," said the device. "Ready?"

Eret just watched as the gun fired. ' _Sometimes, pros have to be creative in order to succeed_.'

Snotlout immediately putting superstrength into his legs preparing him forwards and extended his hands out in order to unleash a burst of flames that increased his speed. He was confident that he was going to win the race, but then suddenly Hiccup shot right past him and he couldn't help but notice flames were shooting out of his right foot which resulted in him crossing the finish line.

"4.13 seconds," said the device.

Hiccup then came to an immediate start with steam ushering from his right leg.

"What was that?" said Ragnar.

"This leg wasn't just walking," he said and show them that his right leg was indeed a prosthetic.

Everyone gasped.

"What happened to your leg?" Heather asked.

Hiccup sighed. "An accident."

From his tone it indicated that he wasn't going to go on any further into it.

Snotlout was entirely furious and looked at Eret. "He cheated! He didn't use any superpowers!"

"Arguably, he did," said Eret. "A super interacted arguably a superpower and I was well informed of his prosthetic and that that he made himself. He came up way to tackle an obstacle that was not suited for him."

Snotlout just stood there fuming furiously.

Eret however remained quiet. ' _Still there prosthetic won't help him in other tests_.'

* * *

The next test was a grip strength and that was something that Hiccup had travelled with. They were using a special device that would measure their strength when they gripped it.

Hiccup gripped down as hard as he could, but he was only able to get a total of 56 kg.

"Whoa, you hit 540 kg?" Tuffnut yelled. "You're such a beast!"

Hiccup looked up and saw that Tuffnut was looking at a student with six webbed arms. His name was Magnus Armlock he had to normal like arms, but the others were webbed like and there were more tentacles than arms. He however has the power to alter them allowing him to add extra eyes ears, mouths and hands.

A short squat the guy was looking up at Magnus as well. His name was Agnar Grapehair and he was far smaller than of the others and his hair was a bit unusual, because it resembled blobs that look like purple grapes.

* * *

The next test was standing long jump and Hiccup was able to pass that test back to his prosthetic which added a little extra kicking his jump. Most of the others like Olaf and Snotlout use their power to propel them forwards as well.

The next test was a repeated sidesteps and the obvious winner had to be Agnar, because his hair turned out to be sticky old which he placed around the lines where he was about to sidesteps. They were obviously quite bouncy as he began bouncing his way back in fourth towards them.

The next test with a flowing test and because Snotlout had already done this test he didn't have to do it all over again.

Ragnar stepped on the field and immediately he took on his planet form. After the exam Hiccup did a bit of research on Ragnar's ability and discover that his power was quite powerful. Not only did it enhances strength and able to stretch his legs, but he was able to regenerate, control plants and was able to create vines or razor-sharp forms for weapons.

He got ready to perform his pitch and tossed the ball with all his strength and it sored into the air. Eret held out his phone which show that he was able to toss it was 600 m and everyone was astonished.

Fishlegs then stepped to the field and it was clear to see that he was going to be the winner on this test. He removed the gravity of the ball and it soared up into the air and disappeared from sight.

When Eret held out his phone it showed the infinity symbol. "Infinity?" everyone gasped.

"That's insane! How is that possible?" said Clueless.

"He is able to remove the gravity on anything he touches so it is quite possible," said Hiccup.

Hiccup however was not exactly confident, he knew on tests like this he would fail miserably. He did well in the 50 m sprint and the long jump, but he hadn't used his powers which was the entire point of the exercise.

He stepped up to the circle and held the ball in his hands. He knew that all that was left was this test, the distance run, sit ups and seated toe touch.

The others were waiting patiently for Hiccup to throw the ball.

"If Hiccup doesn't do something soon, he may very well be the one that goes home," said Speedfist.

"Of course he is, he doesn't have any superpowers," Snotlout smirked.

"What are you talking about?" said Ragnar looking at him. "Of course he does didn't you hear what he did in the entrance exam?"

Snotlout looked at him blankly. "Huh?"

"Astrid mentioned it earlier," said Heather.

Snotlout and just gave him blank looks.

Eret then looked at Hiccup. "Are you going to throw the ball or not?" he said impatiently. Hiccup turned and saw that his eyes were widened and his guard was hovering around him. "The judges for this exam were not rational enough, you only passed because you were facing against machines. It was any kind of test you would have failed instantly."

Hiccup then saw that with his scarf was now hovering around him that he saw a pair of goggles around his neck. He immediately recognised them. "Those goggles? I know you, you can look at someone encounter their powers. You specialise with sneak attacks and entrapping your enemies, you are Trapster."

Most of the students looked at one another, confused by this statement.

"Trapster?" said Tuffnut scratching his head.

"Who's that?" Snotlout asked.

"Oh, I've heard of him," said Heather. "I think he worked on the down low."

Forge was watching from a distance. "Eret is one of those guys don't like the media, because he thinks they interfere with our work."

"You're not ready," said Eret. "You do not have the necessary skills to fight someone. In truth you would be more suitable for working with the government as a hacker."

"I'm going to be a hero no matter what," said Hiccup strongly.

Then immediately found himself being wrapped around by Eret's scar and was pulled towards him.

Eret looked at him straight in the eye. "No matter what your intentions are, you will be nothing more than a liability in battle against actual villains. You may have the same abilities as Technora, but she knows how to use them and would have been able to come up with a way to get out of this mess. You have spirit, but you're worthless if you're not able to save anyone outside your comfort zone. I'm sorry, Hiccup, but unless you're able to go pass your limits there's no way you will become a hero."

Hiccup said nothing and just stood strong.

The other students just watched as Eret unravelled his scarf around Hiccup. "Let's see what you can do. You better hurry and get it over with."

Hiccup stood in the circle thinking on how he could win this test.

"I wonder about teacher gave him some advice," said Speedfist.

"Doubtful," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, sounded like he was telling him to get packing," said Snotlout.

Hiccup just stood there thinking. "He said that Techonora will be able to think of way out of this so I need to do the same."

Eret just stood there watching. ' _Now let's see some of that out-of-the-box thinking I was hoping to see._ '

Hiccup had to think. ' _My powers allow me to manipulate technology, but there isn't any technology nearby and my range is limited._ ' His eyes then widened when he realised something. ' _Wait? There is technology close by?_ '

Eret watched as Hiccup got ready to throw.

' _Eret was right about what he said,_ ' said Hiccup to himself. ' _I need to get outside my comfort zone and think outside the box. If I don't there's no way I will become a hero._ '

Then suddenly his eyes began to glow bright green and immediately he raised his leg and then it began to come apart. Everyone gasped as most of the metal pieces with rearrange themselves and attached themselves to Hiccup hand. Then immediately eject began to fire from his hand and it gave him just enough thrust it tossed the ball and extreme speed.

Everyone gasped as they saw the ball take off like a rocket. When the ball landed Eret held at the phone and it showed that Hiccup had thrown the ball at the exact same distance as Snotlout.

Eret then looked at Hiccup, who was standing on one leg. "Well, Mr Eret, how's that going out of my comfort zone?"

Eret smiled. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Forge was quite impressed with what you see. ' _Nice going, Hiccup and the figure was worried about you. You realise that you had technology with you or rather on you. You dismantle your own leg in order to create a device that allowed you to propel the ball at extreme speed. You're becoming just like your mother._ '


	6. The Rise of New Heroes

Everyone was still staring at Hiccup miraculous throw.

"He threw it over 700 m!" Clueless gasped.

"He's got the same distance as Snotlout," said Ragnar.

Speedfist looked intrigued. "He used his own prosthetic to create a device that allowed him to toss the ball at such a speed. There was certainly quite clever."

Astrid looked at Hiccup folding her arms. "Yes, it was."

Snotlout just stared at Hiccup openmouthed. ' _What the hell was that? He had a superpower all this time?_ '

Snotlout was completely furious as flames appeared around his fist. "I'm getting to the bottom of this."

He then immediately ran towards Hiccup with fury in his eyes much to the surprise of the entire class.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Tell me how you did that, Useless!"

However before you could get anywhere close to Hiccup, Eret's scarf then wrapped itself around Snotlout trapping him in place. Try to use his powers to break free but found that he was unable to use them, even without them you should have been able to tear through the scar easily.

His eyes then turned to Eret. "Why the hell is your down scarf so strong?"

"Because of the capture weapon made of carbon fibre and a special metal alloy," Eret answered. "I suggest you stand down and call your temper, or else you'll be the one who will be expelled."

Snotlout stared at him. "What?"

"Hero needs to keep calm and collective and not rash out uncontrollably," said Eret plainly. "Or else we would be no better than the villains we fight." He then released his scarf and closed his eyes. "You're wasting my time now. Whoever is next in, step up."

Hiccup's eyes then began to glow once again and the device on his hand disassembled and reassembled forming his leg prosthetic once again. He then walked past Snotlout and joined the other students, who immediately took interest in him.

"That was amazing," said Fishlegs. "I know you can use your powers to disassemble technology and reassemble it to form something else."

"Nor I," Hiccup admitted. "I wasn't even sure I could pull it off."

Ragnar looked up. "You mean you did that not knowing whether you could do it or not?"

"I think it was the only way for me to pass this test," said Hiccup.

Snotlout was not liking the attention he was getting. ' _Before the exam he was nothing and now suddenly he's a big deal. Well if we ever fight each other I'm going to show everyone just how useless you truly are._ '

* * *

After that they carried on with the tests, Hiccup didn't do so well with the situps or the standing toe touch. He, however, was able to use his prosthetic in order to give them a good scoring the long-distance run.

After they all gathered around to receive their scores from Eret.

"All right, time to give you your results," he said. "I thank you all from best to worst, you should probably have a good idea of your standings already. I'll just pull up the whole list, it's not worth going over each individual scores."

Hiccup can only hope that he did enough to satisfy Eret so that you will be expelled. He did only use his powers during the throwing test while everyone else had please use their powers once or twice or possibly three times in the tests.

Then appearing in front of them was a holographic image of the listings and each and every single student began looking through them to see what their position was. Hiccup found that he was in last place.

"I'm in last place?" said Hiccup horrified.

"Fortunately for all of you, you all passed my expectations," said Eret deactivating the hologram. "As such none of you are going home. In truth I was giving you a rational deception, to make sure you gave it your all in the tests."

Everyone was completely shocked by this.

"As a prize the rest of you didn't figure that out," Astrid commented. "I guess I should have said something."

Many of the students actually agreed with her, though they didn't say to her face.

"That was pretty nerve wracking," said Tuffnut.

A muscular boy clenched his fists, his name was Dogsbreath Dugman. "I'm always down for a challenge."

Snotlout merely huffed.

"That's it we're done for the day," said Eret putting his phone away. "Pick up the syllabus in the classroom and read it over before tomorrow morning. And please note that your actual training is gonna get a lot tougher tomorrow, make sure you're prepared."

* * *

Eret was making his way of the campus when he passed Forge, who was leaning against the wall.

"Eret, that was a rotten move," he commented.

Eret stopped and looked at him. "Forge, so you were watching."

"'A rational deception?'" he said raising an eyebrow. "That's cute, but not exactly known to be light-hearted. Last year you expelled an entire class of freshmen students, you have no problems of kicking students out, anyone you deem unworthy. I also know that you were indeed planning to send Hiccup back home. That only means that you see potential within the boy."

Eret looked at him. "I do know about your relationship with the boy as well heritage. Although I do admit that he doesn't have 0%, if that was the case I would have sent him home without question. It's cruel to let a kid keep dreaming of something that will never come true."

Forge shook his head as Eret walked off. "He was always a strange kid."

* * *

Later that day, Hiccup was making his way out of the campus when he was approached by Ragnar.

"You missed a bullet there did you?" he said.

Hiccup looked at him and blinked. "Ragnar?"

Ragnar smiled at him. "Gonna say this wasn't what I expected our first day."

"You and me both," said Fishlegs as he too approached them. "You were extremely lucky, Hiccup."

"You don't have to tell me," Hiccup sighed.

They kept on walking and then suddenly they saw Astrid folding her arms in front of them and she was looking directly at Hiccup the forceful look.

"Astrid?" Hiccup blinked.

Astrid looked directly at him. "I'm curious, how come you didn't get here by a recommendation?"

Hiccup blinked. "Come again?"

"Don't play down with me, I know who your mother is," said Astrid.

Ragnar and Fishlegs just stood there looking at the two of them remaining completely silent.

Hiccup sighed. "So how did you figure it out that my mother was Technora?"

Ragnar and Fishlegs gasped dumbfounded.

"Technopaths are extremely rare, I only know of one another and that is Technora," said Astrid not lowering her gaze. "It's quite common for meta-human offspring to inherit their parents' powers. Also Eret kept on referencing her as if you should have known her and then I simply put two and two together. I also know that there is a Valka Haddock, who is a technological genius, running her own company meaning that she could easily have gotten your scholarship."

Hiccup smiled. "The truth is my mother is hardly around, she is currently on the moon organising the new colony there. My father on the other hand is very overprotective, especially after the incident which resulted in me losing my leg. I wouldn't be here if they old friend of the family had managed to convince my father to allow me to join."

Astrid looked at him squarely. "Well, be warned, I won't let anyone get in my way of becoming a hero."

She then spun around and walked off leaving everyone quite stunned.

"Well, that was intense," said Ragnar.

* * *

Soon it was the next day and that's when teaching really started. Despite this being the Hero course they did had proper classes like English and maths, something which most of the students found completely boring.

The meeting hall was quite large and they had a large variety of food to choose from thanks to the school chef. He went by the name of Lunch Rush and was capable of making the finest cuisine in the world.

It was only during the afternoons when their proper hero training began and their first lesson was being taught by none other than Forge.

"Welcome class," he said cheerfully.

Everyone was psyched to be trained by one of the original heroes. Forge was considered to be the number five hero which was quite an accomplishment. In fact he pretty much invented the campus itself along with its security.

"I can't believe it really Forge," Clueless gasped, who was wearing a leather jacket, black baggy trousers and a pair of trainers.

"He's one of the best heroes around," said Dogsbreath, who was wearing a red fleece, a pair of jeans with the needs ripped and a pair of combat boots.

"I'm getting goosebumps," said Sven, who was wearing a blue T-shirt, a pair of jeans and sandals.

Forge then looked at all them with a firmed expression. "Welcome to the most important class in Berk Academy, here we'll be teaching you hero 101. Here you will learn the basics of being a pro and what it means to be a hero. Today's lesson will be combat training."

Snotlout smiled. "Finally I did fight someone."

Agnar, who was just mainly wearing a green and blue T-shirt, a pair of jeans and trainers, was not so excited. "Real fighting?"

"For this reason you'll be wearing your hero costumes," said Forge snapping his fingers. Immediately the wall began to slide open with suitcases in them with designated numbers. "These were designed for you based upon meta-human registration forms and request you sent in before school started."

Everyone was excited to finally put on their hero costumes.

"So get yourselves suited up and then meet me at Training Ground Beta," Forge ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Training Ground Beta was a city complex and soon they old entered the training centre wearing their superhero costumes. Forge stood at the engines waiting for them and beamed as they entered one by one.

"They say clothes make the pros, young lads and lasses and you are indeed the proof," said Forge. "Take this to heart for now you are all heroes in training and let me tell you, you look cool. Now let's get started, you bunch of newbies!"

* * *

Before any of them enrolled into Berk Hero Academy, they had to submit the meta-human registration forms, which included physical measurements and any desired costume designs to an exclusive clothing company designated by the school. With all the information they got from the designs, they created state-of-the-art costumes for all of them.

Hiccup, however, had other ideas about the clothing allowance. Instead of having a company build his suit, he was going to build it himself. He was in the underground there with a welding torch creating an advance suit of armour.

Stoick soon entered the complex and smiled at his son's work. "So you've decided to create your own super costume?"

Hiccup stopped his welding and open provides on his goggles. "I'm sticking to the budget of the clothing allowance. It seems unfair that I went over it, I mean the other students don't have my resources."

"Fair enough," Stoick nodded. "Though I imagine with your telepathic abilities it does give you a bit of an edge creating a high-tech suit."

Hiccup shrugged. "I'm hoping to build more soups to suit different situations, but at the moment I'm sticking to the basics."

"And he's going to install me in it," said Toothless appearing in holographic form.

Hiccup nodded. "This will be a great way to test Toothless out on the field."

Stoick chuckled. "So Toothless is going to school as well."

"It will certainly be a new experience," Toothless agreed.

* * *

Back in the present, Hiccup was the last student to step out of the gateway. His entire suit was a suit of armour painted black and on his chest was a red dragon with a black tail fin. His helmet was that he shaped like a dragon and had green lenses embedded in it. Attached to his wrists was some sort of device of unknown function, but other than that it was completely normal.

"Nice costume, Hiccup," said Ragnar.

Ragnar's costume also had armour but it was shaped like bark and he had a pair of combat boots and trousers that were perfectly camouflaged.

"Yeah, it's nice and sleek," Fishlegs agreed.

His costume was black with several brown pouches strapped around his waist. He was wearing a metal helmet with a visor that went over his eyes. He too also wore a thick pair of boots and a pair of skintight black trousers.

"Your costumes are pretty neat too," Hiccup complemented.

"Personally I think I should have been a bit more specific with my costume," said Astrid.

Hiccup face blast beneath his helmet, something which he was quite thankful for. The reason why he was brushing was because Astrid was wearing decorated armour that was pressed against her chest and wore an elegance like helmet with satellite wings attached to its side.

"I wish the designers did make my armour this skintight," she said bitterly. "I feel like a wondrous female knights you see on Japan anime."

Agnar was standing directly behind admiring her rear end which looked quite big. He was wearing a simple purple shirt and mask with a yellow cape, pants, boots and gloves. The colour purple matched the colour of his hair perfectly.

"I love this school," he said.

Hiccup then approached Forge. "Sir, before we start I need to know something."

"What's that?" Forge asked having a pretty good idea what Hiccup was about to say.

"I designed an artificial intelligence that would help hero in the field," Hiccup explained, for the sake of the entire class. "He's basically going to monitor my vitals, give me options and help to assess the situation."

Then appearing on his shoulder with a holographic version of Toothless. Immediately everyone stared at Hiccup eyes widened.

"Hi," said Toothless.

"That's so cool," said Tuffnut.

Tuffnut was wearing a yellow and black full-body suit that resembled that of a motorcycle, especially the helmet.

Forge rubbed his chin. "Yes, I'm fully aware of your AI. The idea these costumes are to assist you in your hero work and an AI can help you immeasurably. So I don't you see any problems."

"Thank you, sir," said Hiccup gratefully.

Forge then turned back to the class. "So let's get this training session on the road."

Speedfist then raised his hand, he was wearing a silver streamline bodysuit that was completely prediction proved.

"Sir, this is the fake city from our entrance exam," Speedfist noted. "Does this mean will be conducting urban battles again?"

"Not quite," said Forge. "I'll be moving you two steps ahead. Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However, statistically speaking, most run-ins super villains happen in doors. For example take backroom deals, home invasions and secret underground layers the most intelligent of criminal stay indoors with in the shadows. For this training exercise I want to see how well you fight in enclosed spaces. I'll be splitting you guys into groups of good guys and bad guys and you'll be fighting in teams of two."

Heather then stepped up. She was wearing a streamlined skintight outfit, with metal shoulder pads and armbraces. She also wore a hood and mask to hide her identity.

"Isn't this a little advanced?" Heather asked.

"I believe working on job," said Forge with a smile. "You need to learn these things on the battlefield, your upper limits, your teamwork and how well you do under pressure. You also need to remember that you will be dealing with robots this time, you'll be fighting actual people now."

"Sir, will you be the one who decide who wins?" Astrid asked.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Snotlout asked.

Snotlout costume was a bit menacing, it consisted of a black sleeveless V-neck tank top with a red X with the top half borders his shirt collar. Around his neck was a metallic neck brace, around his arms he wore large grenade-like gauntlets the teacher with you wearing actually sank in belief it. He wore a pair of baggy pants with knee guards and his hero mask that has large, flare-shaped cloth.

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like yesterday?" Fishlegs asked worriedly.

"Will you be splitting us are based upon chance of imperative skill?" Speedfist asked.

Forge held out his hands. "I'll explain everything if you don't give me a chance. Now let me give you the scenario. The villains have killed a nuclear missile somewhere there hideout and the heroes must find the nuke before it explodes. In order to win you must either capture the villains for recovered the weapon. Likewise the villains will succeed if they protect their payload AT the heroes. There is a time limit and we'll be choosing teams by drawing lots."

"Isn't there a better way?" Speedfist asked.

"Actually pros often team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot," Hiccup pointed out.

"I see your point," said Speedfist.

"Now let's see who is teaming up with who," said Gobber as he began to pour names out of the box.

Soon one by one the teams were picked and Hiccup's name was the first to come out of the box. He was also be teamed up with Ragnar which worked out great considering the two of them were already fast friends.

"What are the chances," Ragnar smiled.

"Now it's time to see the heroes and villains," said Forge as he reached into two boxes. One was black with white letters that spell villain and the other was white with black letters that spell hero. "And the first team to fight will be…" He then pulled out two ball from the boxes from the hero box it was going to be Hiccup's team, Team A, and the villain team they would be facing was Team D. "These guys!"

Hiccup eyes widened because he would be facing against Snotlout and Astrid.

"Team A will be the heroes and Team D will be the villains," said Forge. "Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch."

"Yes, sir," everyone nodded.

* * *

As everyone was making their way to the monitoring room leaving the two teams behind, Snotlout was narrowing his eyes at Hiccup. It was hard to tell what Hiccup was thinking beneath the helmet, though from his posturing it seems as if he was completely calm which was annoying Snotlout.

Forge led them to the building they would be using as the villain hideout.

"Bad guy you can go on in and get set up, in five minutes the good guys will be let loose and the battle will start," Forge informed them.

"Yes, sir," they nodded.

He looked at both Snotlout and Astrid before the entered giving them some last-minute advice.

"Astrid. Snotlout. The key to be successful in this challenge is to embody villainy," he said bluntly. "Being from the perspective of an evildoer."

"Got it," Astrid nodded before she entered.

"If things go too far I'll step in," Forge informed them.

"Understood."

Snotlout looked at Hiccup who was looking at the holographic display node are coming with the battle plan.

* * *

They soon found the room where the dummy nuclear missile was located.

"If were doing this we better do this right," said Astrid as she approached the dummy nuke. "I suggest that we remain here to guard it, and then you can take on Ragnar and I'll take on Hiccup."

Snotlout snorted. "We don't need to worry, babe, I take those losers down all by myself."

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him. "First off don't call me, babe. And second do not underestimate them, Hiccup especially. He clearly that out-of-the-box thinking and with his AI helping him it will be even harder to beat now."

Snotlout snorted. "He was useless back then we would score when he's useless now."

Astrid rolled her eyes. ' _He has absolutely no idea who he is dealing with_.'

* * *

Hiccup and Ragnar outside going over the plans of the building that Forge had given them.

"I estimate that the nuke would probably be on the top of floor," Hiccup concluded.

"Makes sense," Ragnar nodded. He then looked at Hiccup curiously. "Your cousin is a bit of a bully isn't it?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, but he's not weak. He has superstrength and the ability to manipulate fire."

"That's going to be tricky for me to handle."

Hiccup nodded again. "Snotlout doesn't truly generate fire, but his sweat is quite flammable and he is able to ignite at will."

"So the more he sweats the more dangerous he becomes," Ragnar concluded.

"Yep, but one had overcome and I've got an idea," said Hiccup getting up. "I also have a pretty good idea what the others will do."

"Let's begin the indoor combat training!" Forge's voice echoed through the loudspeakers. "Team A and Team D, your time starts now."

* * *

Forge was with the rest of the students inside the monitoring room and they were observing the entire exercise. However, they could only watch as there was no audio on the screens, but Forge had a radio in his ear that allowed him to listen into their conversations making it easier for him to make judgements.

"Pay attention kids," said Forge. "Think about what you would do." He then looked at the screen that showed Hiccup. ' _Hiccup in this classroom you're just another student. How great you just how I would anyone else, without playing favourites._ '

* * *

Hiccup and Ragnar soon climbed into an open window and entered the building.

"And just like that we're in," said Ragnar.

"Getting in was the easy part," said Hiccup. "Toothless, activate infrared optical vision."

"You got it," said Toothless.

Immediately the vision within Hiccup's visor changed allowing him to see their body heat.

"Nice, so we don't have to worry about sneak attacks," said Ragnar.

Hiccup then began to lead him down the corridors. "And I've got a photographic memory so I've memorised the entire floor plan."

"Nice," Ragnar smiled.

' _Fortunately I did a lot of notes of indoor battles and fighting in tight spaces_ ,' said Hiccup to himself. ' _My ability is not really suited for combat, which is why designer armour the way I did. I'm confident we can win this, that's if everything goes according to plan_.'

Hiccup then immediately saw a heat signature coming round the corner and seconds later Snotlout jumped at them. Hiccup quickly pushed Ragnar to safety just before Snotlout unleashed a burst of flames from his hands which caused a small explosion destroying the wall.

"Thanks," said Ragnar.

"You all right?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm A-OK."

Snotlout then blew the smoke away and looked at the two of them. "What's the matter, Useless? Afraid to stand up and fight me?"

"I knew you would come after me first and I knew you would try to catch me off guard," said Hiccup as he stood up.

"He almost got the jump on him," said Agnar.

"Sneak attack, Snotlout," said Dogsbreath slamming his fist into his arm.

He was wearing a vest that consists of two shoulder pads that are shaped like gears that wrapped around his shoulders while his chest is left uncovered, and wears a skirt with a ripped pattern over his pants with an "R" belt. He also wears a mask that somewhat resembles a wolf.

"What kind of man pulls stunts like that?"

"It's a viable strategy, he's playing the part. Acting like a true villain," said Forge.

"It didn't work, though," said Heather. "Hiccup dodged him."

"There he goes," said Clueless, who was wearing a black jacket, which was wide open, with lightning patterns, a white shirt underneath, and black pants with one stripe running down each leg.

"I'm going to enjoy this," said Snotlout as he charged at Hiccup raising his right hand. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you so much that they going to stop the match, just close."

Then to his surprise Hiccup rushed straight towards him and grabbed his right arm as if he expected the attack.

"Nice moves," said Ragnar as Hiccup turned his body around and began to throw Snotlout over his shoulder.

Snotlout just stared dumbfounded as he was being flipped over. ' _Not possible. How did he know? He's not that good.'_

Hiccup then used all his strength slammed him into the floor which knocked the wind out of him.

Hiccup then looked down at him. "Snotlout, you can't win I know all your moves. I know that you use a big right hook to start a fight. Did you forget that you can using the same technique on me for years? It's only now that I have the courage to fight back so you better watch out, because I'm not the same helpless defenceless kid anymore."

Snotlout was in rage as he picked himself up and then turned to face him. "Don't kid yourself. You don't stand a chance against me!"


	7. The Clash of Rivals

Astrid has noticed Snotlout disappearance early on in the match and immediately contacted him on his radio.

"Snotlout, come in," she said. "Give me a status report. Where are you?"

Snotlout reached for his radio. "Just defend the weapon, I've got more important things to worry about."

Astrid soon realised what he had done. "Aren't you forgetting what our mission is? We're supposed to protect the weapon, not engage the enemy." However she did not receive a reply. "Hello?" She gritted her teeth in frustration. "He hung up on me. If we lose this because of him I'm going to kill him."

* * *

In the monitoring room, the students had noticed that Snotlout had been talking to someone other than Hiccup and Ragnar.

"Hey, who is Snotlout talking to?" Dogsbeath asked. "I'm not hearing anything, can we get any sound from this video?"

"He's got a radio in his ear so he can talk to his partner," said Forge gesturing to his own radio. "I gave it to him before the match started along with a map of the building. Also this…" He then pulled out a piece of tape. "A roll of capture tape. Wrapping this around your opponent means you've apprehended them and that their out for the rest of the game."

"So is a 15 minute time limit and the good guys have no idea which floor the nuclear weapon is located," Heather concluded.

"Correct," Forge nodded.

Ruffnut then stepped forward, she was wearing a purple and turquoise camouflage skintight body suit and a tan jacket with white fur on the collar. She was wearing a mask around her face and wore custom-made boots that allowed her to secrete acid from her feet.

"Uh, doesn't that mean that the billions have the advantage?" Ruffnut asked.

"Real pros have to outwit villains on a daily basis," said Forge. "That is life, even if the odds are not in our favour we fight."

"Monsieur, their on the move," said Olaf.

Olaf wore a lean knight's armor that was violet in colour, it also possessed a belt with a ring-shaped buckle that allows him to use his powers. He also wore a wing shaped visor over his eyes.

Forge turn and saw that Snotlout was getting ready to attack Hiccup again.

* * *

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "Ragnar get out of here, I've got this."

Ragnar nodded and ran down the corner just as Snotlout propelled himself or with a burst of flames from his palm. He then swung a powerful sidekick towards Hiccup, but he quickly blocked it.

"Gutsy move, think you can take me alone?" said Snotlout.

His eyes then widened he saw that Hiccup was wrapping his foot with that capture tape in his possession. ' _He's using the capture tape_.'

Hiccup knew there was no way that he could wrap Snotlout in time to document the game. ' _Snotlout will no doubt be impatient and try another big punch._ '

Hiccup then got the way just as Snotlout strong that a mighty this causing yet another explosion. Snotlout believe that this was happening, Hiccup will actually holding his own.

"The little guy is pretty good," said muscular young man with brown hair called Calder Strongstone.

He was currently wearing a yellow wrestler's outfit with a pouch around his belt.

Tuffnut nodded in agreement. "He's holding his own and he isn't even using his powers yet."

Forge wasn't entirely surprised by this. ' _Not surprising. Hiccup has always been very good on taking action in crisis situations. Plus he spent years taking notes on different hero, monitoring their progress and learning from them. His putting all that knowledge into practical use_.'

Hiccup stood up knowing that he was in a disadvantage in an enclosed space. ' _The more I while him up the more you use more powerful explosions and there will be more dangerous in an enclosed space. I need a piece in a room with more room and fortunately I know just the place_.'

When the smoke finally cleared Hiccup saw that Snotlout was preparing to propel himself forward again. Wanting to fight him in an area where he would have more advantage Hiccup quickly made a hasty retreat.

"Get back here, Useless!" Snotlout yelled chasing after him.

Hiccup smiled as Snotlout followed him. ' _That's right follow me and forget about Ragnar._ '

Snotlout was looking at him curiously. "Nothing you can beat me, Useless!"

"Boy, that guy has some anger management issues," said Fishlegs.

Forge knew all too well about Snotlout. ' _Snotlout has always had a large ego. He thinks very highly of himself, but this level of pride is something else. It may end up being his demise._ '

Hiccup looked back to see that Snotlout was still following him. In order to make sure that he didn't use his powers to propel himself forward Hiccup have to keep on turning around corners to make sure he didn't catch up to him.

' _Obviously Snotlout and Astrid are not working as a team_ ,' Hiccup concluded. ' _If that was the case he would have gone after Ragnar knowing that his powers have a significant advantage over his. Just as I predicted, he's fixated on me and let his partner vulnerable._ '

He then grimaced. ' _Of course that goes both ways. I've got no idea what Astrid is truly capable of, she never used her powers during the meta-gene test yesterday and considering that she got on recommendation means that her powers are quite powerful and likely they're not suitable for physical tests._ '

"Stop running and face me coward!" Snotlout roared his temper reaching its limit.

Snotlout was furious about Hiccup remembering what he had said before summer break and what he had said a few moments ago. ' _I don't know who he thinks he is, but he is nothing compared to me._ '

* * *

Astrid meanwhile was still guarding the weapon completely furious about Snotlout.

"I'm willing to bet that he is chasing Hiccup through the building and had completely forgotten about Ragnar," she said furiously. "I'm also willing to bet that Hiccup is leaving him straight into a trap, the muttonhead."

"Nice to see that you're using your head," said a voice. Astrid turned and saw Ragnar emerging from the door transforming into tree form. "I have to say it was right on the money when he said that the nuke would be here."

Astrid outstretched hand and summoned a battleaxe from out of nowhere. Her abilities allow her to create anything she wanted so long as she knew what materials were needed to form it.

"How did you know that the nuke would be here?" Astrid asked.

"Hiccup's armour isn't just for show," said Ragnar with a smile. "When you and Snotlout were talking to each other over the radio he triangulated your signal and send it to me knowing that you would still be here guarding the nuke."

Astrid bit her lip. "I knew he would be dangerous."

Ragnar smiled and clenched his fists and immediately a pair of sharp wooden spikes appeared from his wrists. "Let's see what you've got," he said and immediately fired them from his wrist.

Astrid immediately swung her battle axe slicing the spikes to pieces and then suddenly Ragnar came charging towards her raising his fist. Astrid immediately rolled out of the way knowing that Ragnar was far stronger than her and then swung her act towards him which he quickly blocked with his arm Found her battleaxe wedged in his bark-like skin.

"Do you know how many swings it takes to knock down a tree with an axe?" Ragnar smirked and swung his fist towards him once again.

Astrid quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the attack and then immediately appearing out of the hand was a bow and arrow. She then immediately fired two arrow which then inhaled Ragnar's feet trapping him in place.

"Smart move," said Ragnar looking at her. ' _She knows I'm not so easily hurt so long as I'm in this form. Unfortunately that's not the only trick up my sleeve._ '

Suddenly his arims began to stretch and they began to fly towards Astrid with his fists clenched. Astrid quickly dodged his left fist and quickly formed the shield to block his right fist and noted that it caused the then within her shield.

She immediately jumped back. ' _He's not only dangerous at close range, but he is able to attack from long range as well._ '

* * *

From the monitoring room there watching the battle between Astrid and Ragnar.

"Boy Astrid is quick on her feet," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, but Ragnar is no slouch either," said Dogsbreath.

Forge nodded. "They're using their powers to their maximum potential." His eyes and turned on the monitor that showed Hiccup still running with Snotlout in pursuit. ' _What are you up to Hiccup?_ '

* * *

Hiccup was running through the corridor with Snotlout behind him, but then he contacted Ragnar.

"Ragnar have you found the bomb yet?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah and I'm in a confrontation with Astrid right now," said Ragnar as he removed the arrows from his feet. "I'm in the far end of the fifth floor."

"That means you directly above me," said Hiccup. "I'll be getting your position as soon as I don't with Snotlout in the meantime do you think you can keep her busy?"

"No sweat," said Ragnar as he drew another wooden spike and began to charge at Astrid.

"Hiccup, I wish to remind you but you've only got six minutes," said Toothless.

"I know, bud," said Hiccup. "I'm almost reaching my destination."

Then at that point Snotlout's gauntlet began to glow and he smiled.

"I'm all loaded up," he smirked.

Hiccup turned his head. "What does that mean?"

"Why don't you come and face me and show me what you're made of, Useless," Snotlout taunted.

Hiccup just kept on running down the corridor. "Sorry, Snotlout I'm not taking the bait."

"Since you know me so well and you also know how my powers work," said Snotlout as he raised one of his arms. "My sweat becomes highly explosive so you can imagine what I do have a lot of it." Then with his other hand he pressed down on the handle of his gauntlet revealing a pin. "That's right these gauntlets aren't just for show, they've been storing up my sweat inside the one monstrous blast."

He then put his finger around the pin.

Forge knew what kind of blast that would only, especially in an enclosed space. ' _No, he's going too far._ ' Immediately raised his microphone. "Snotlout, don't do it! You'll kill me!"

"He'll be fine so long as he dodges," said Snotlout pulling the pin.

The moment he did a huge explosion abducted down the corridor and struck Hiccup in the back. The explosion was so powerful that it shook the entire building and Astrid and Ragnar felt the tremor as it everybody in the monitoring room.

"Is he trying to blow us all up?" Speedfist yelled.

Forge immediately reach for the microphone. "Come then! Come in, Hiccup."

* * *

Hiccup had been blasted right into a room, the same one he was trying to get inside. The explosion was so powerful that it blew apart the walls, thankfully Hiccup's armour protected him though the after-shock did not him off his feet.

"Even I expected the use such an attack indoors," said Hiccup as he picked himself up.

He then heard laughter as Snotlout emerged from the smoke. "These are awesome! The more sweat than I generating these gauntlets, the stronger the explosion is."

Then immediately has ever got began to glow indicating that it was fill to the brim as well.

"Hiccup, your armour's integrity is badly damaged," said Toothless. "Another blast like that will be destroyed."

Hiccup examined his armour and saw that he was right, the explosion had caused a few cracks within his armour. Obviously, he was going to have to make some improvements when he got home.

"Even if you give me everything you got there is no way you can beat me," Snotlout smirked.

* * *

Astrid had been caught completely offguard by the explosion and reach for her radio.

"Snotlout, answer me!" she yelled. "What is going on down there? Did you call that blast?" She still received no answer from her partner. "Give me a status update now!"

' _He is my chance,_ ' said Ragnar turning towards the bomb. He immediately extended his hand which then began to reach towards the bomb. ' _I just need to claim the weapon and we win._ '

Unfortunately Astrid saw this just in time and quickly drew her axe and slice of his arm.

"Nice try," she said.

Ragnar winced at the remainder of his arm attracted and he formed a new arm. "You're lucky I regenerate," he said.

"Hiccup isn't the only one who examines his peers," Astrid pointed out. "I know that you can regenerate lost body parts so long as you remain in that form." She then spun her axe around. "Which means I don't really have to hold back."

"Then let's see what you can do," said Ragnar as he charged towards him with spikes protruding from his wrists.

Immediately the two of them began to clash and they looked at each other's eyes sizing each other up. Astrid quickly dealt a powerful kick into his chest to knock him off guard followed by a quick leg sweep.

Ragnar lost his balance, but he was able to extend one of his hands to the ground to prevent him from falling any further. He then saw and Astrid swung her axe at him and quickly raised himself into the air putting all his weight on his hand to avoid the blade. He then spun around and after barely had time to dodge his legs, but then she quickly formed the shield in her left hand and slammed it right into Ragnar pushing him back.

This time Ragnar did fall to the floor, quickly got back up again before Astrid had a chance to catch in with the capture tape.

' _Hiccup was right, her abilities are very versatile and she has obviously got combat experience_ ,' he said to himself.

* * *

Snotlout was a few floors below smirking at Hiccup with glee.

"What's the matter? Scared?" he mocked. "You dodge the attack so you can still fight can you? Come and get me!"

Hiccup grimaced. ' _Nowhere can survive another attack his gauntlets. Thankfully I managed to lead him here so that I have more room to move._ ' Hiccup then reached for his radio. "Come in, what's the situation?"

"Not good," said Ragnar's voice. "Astrid is proving to be a capable combatant. Are you all right? We felt that explosion here."

"I'm fine, and I'm putting the next step of our plan into action," Hiccup informed him.

Snotlout was annoyed that Hiccup wasn't paying attention to him. "Are you ignoring me again? I'll get you attention."

* * *

In the monitoring room the students were quite concerned about Snotlout and mostly for Hiccup.

"Sir, isn't this getting out of hand?" Fishlegs asked with a concerned look. "Snotlout looks as if he really wants to kill him."

"Not so," said Forge. He remembered what Snotlout had said about not beating Hiccup too badly and saying that he would be fine as long as he dodged his massive blast. ' _Despite his fears posturing, he's not as he tried to kill Hiccup. But even still._ ' He then raised the microphone to his mouth. "Snotlout, use that stored up power again and I will stop this site. Your team will lose."

"Huh?" Snotlout stared.

"To employ such a strong attack indoors is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting," said Forge plainly. "That's a poor strategy whether your hero or a villain. The penalty will be a massive loss of points."

Snotlout was completely furious about this.

Forge was looking quite concerned. ' _Every instinct inside me told me that I must stop this match, but I am curious to see how Hiccup is going to get himself out of this mess._ '

Snotlout yelled in frustration.

Hiccup had just finished relaying his plan to Ragnar. "Position yourself close to the window," he said.

"Fine!" Snotlout yelled furiously as he propelled himself forward. "We'll fight hand-to-hand!"

Snotlout was already on top of Hiccup and he knew there was no way that he could dodge the attack. Hiccup then decided to perform a counter-attack and raised his fist, but just before his fist made contact Snotlout unleashed a burst of flames that propelled him upwards and he landed directly behind Hiccup. He then unleashed another burst of flames this time aiming at Hiccup's back.

* * *

The other students just stared open eyed at the manoeuvre.

"What was that move?" Dogsbreath stared.

The young man with silver grey hair, and who showed no emotion, frowned. His name was Ranger Coldfoot and he was currently wearing a white skintight outfit with furs around his shoulders had a hood on.

"He doesn't come off as a guy with a strategy, but he seems to be an expert in combat," he said folding his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Dogsbreath asked.

"He changed his trajectory, while in midair, while using a blast that doubled as a smokescreen," Ranger explained. "Very clever."

"A faint attack like that requires extreme amount of precision," said Fishlegs. "He had to calculate the physics and demonstrates control over his super powers."

"Snotlout is talented, I hate it," Clueless moaned.

* * *

Hiccup was just recovering from the surprise attack.

"Here it comes, nerd! The famous write-up you are whining about!" Snotlout yelled as he raised his fist.

However just before Snotlout landed a blow, cables then shot out of the devices around Hiccup's arms. One of them wrapped themselves around Snotlout's arm and the other around his waist. Then suddenly there was a massive jolt of electricity running through his body and he bought out in pain.

Snotlout and then fell to the ground recovering from the jolt and saw Hiccup looking at him. "How you like my capture weapon?" he said smiling behind his helmet and his eyes were glowing green.

"Did you see that?" Speedfist stared. "That move it so similar to Mister Eret's move from yesterday."

Ranger looked intrigued. "I see, then made from the same material but I imagine that they have electronics embedded in them. That would allow him to use his own powers to control the cables and apparently he's able to deal an electrical charge for them as well."

"And you can't see him using his powers because of the lenders in his helmet," Fishlegs added.

Forge smiled. ' _Smart move Hiccup. You lead, Snotlout to an open space that allowed you better mobility. And he didn't suspect a thing._ '

Hiccup then began to spin Snotlout around as hard as he could and slammed him into the wall. He knew he could take any chances with Snotlout, because of his super strength and just needed to stun him just for moment. He then quickly pulled out his capture table began to wrap it around Snotlout.

"Snotlout is out of the game," said Forge.

Snotlout was super annoyed and knew there was nothing he could do to stop Hiccup. "You haven't won you know! You still have to capture Astrid you're running out of time!"

Hiccup then silently made his way towards the windows.

Everyone in the monitoring room was just watching him as he walked.

"What's he doing?" Dgosbreath asked.

"He still needs to help Ragnar capture Astrid, but their several floors above him," said Speedfist folding his arms. "There's no way he can get to the fifth floor within the time limit."

"He must have some kind of plan?" said Fishlegs hopefully.

"It's possible," said Heather.

"Face it you lost!" Snotlout yelled triumphantly. "You may have won the battle but we won the war!"

"No, we've won the battle and the war," said Hiccup and then suddenly he jumped out of the window.

Everyone gasped and then suddenly they saw Hiccup flying up the building with jet shooting out of his feet.

"He can fly?" everyone gasped.

* * *

Astrid had just thrown her entire body weight on top of Ragnar slicing through his wooden spikes and knocking him to the ground.

"You're down and out," she said.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about," Ragnar smiled.

Then suddenly there was a massive crash and Astrid turned to see Hiccup flying through the window. Then before she had a chance to raise her battleaxe, Hiccup fired one of his cables disarming her and then dealt a powerful front kick sending her backwards.

"Get the weapon!" Hiccup yelled to Ragnar as he flew towards Astrid.

Ragnar quickly got to his feet and rushed towards the weapon and then placed a hand on it.

"I've got it!" he yelled.

Everyone was speechless in the monitoring room trying to process what they had seen. Even Forge was stunned, but he quickly came back to his senses when the time on the countdown clock reached zero.

"You did," said Forge. He then shook his head and raised the microphone. "They're here team wins!"


	8. The Mystery of Hiccup

Astrid was slightly disappointed that they had lost the match, but she accepted that Hiccup and Ragnar will just simply the better team.

"That was very well done," she said looking at them. "You guys certainly acting like a real team."

"Also helps that I know one of my opponents very well," Hiccup added.

* * *

In the monitoring room, the other students had just witnessed Hiccup and Ragnar's victory.

"Hiccup looked as if he was just two steps ahead," said Fishlegs.

"He knew exactly how Snotlout would act and use that to his advantage," Speedfist acknowledged.

"This class is definitely intense," said Heather.

* * *

Forge made his way to Snotlout, who had freed himself from the hero tape moment the match had finished. To say that he was upset with the results of the match would have been an understatement.

' _My attacks, Useless predicted them_ ,' he said looking at his hand which was shaking. ' _He made me look like an idiot and somehow managed to win the exercise. Does this mean if we really fought, if we did hold back at all Hiccup would beat me?_ '

Forge then placed a hand on Snotlout shoulder. "Snotlout, cool your jets. Let's go and review your work, whether you win or lose you could always take something away from an experience like this. As long as you're open to learning."

* * *

Moments later they were back in the monitoring room as Forge began to go over the results.

"Now the results of this, Hiccup's leadership and strategizing earned him the first place spot, he was quickly followed by Astrid who remained calm and collective head throughout the entire confrontation from Ragnar. Ragnar earns the third position for his determination and trust within his partner. Snotlout unfortunately has fallen short of the bracket, can anyone tell me what he did wrong?"

"He didn't listen to his partner and allowed a personal grudge against Hiccup to cloud his judgement," said Heather.

"Plus as you mentioned earlier, it was about call to use a powerful blast like that in an enclosed space," Fishlegs added.

Forge nodded. "Correct. Now it's time to see which is up next and remember about everything we saw and discussed as you tackle this exercise for yourself."

"Yes, sir!" everyone nodded.

Snotlout was still dazed about what had happened.

* * *

To make sure that they all had equal ground, the next group were using a different building.

"The second match is Team B, who are heroes and Team I, who are villains," said Forge.

Team I consisted of Sven, who wore a kung fu outfit and his partner was a girl called Helga Cleardotter. It was hard to describe her as her was made completely invisible, in fact the only thing visible was a close and at the present moment that only consisted of a pair of gloves and shoes.

"Hey, Sven, let's get serious," said Helga as she began removing her gloves and shoes. "I'm gonna take off all my clothes and totally disappear."

"Yeah, cool," Sven nodded. Though he was a bit uneasy. ' _Helga is using her powers to our advantage, but it's kind of weird to know that there's a naked girl standing by me. What exactly am I supposed to do here?_ '

Clearly Helga could tell what he was thinking as the hand in glove is positioned themselves over her private parts. "Uh, just don't look okay."

Sven blinked at her. "What's the difference?"

Then the exercise began and Team B made their move. The team consisted of Magnus, who was wearing a blue leotard with open sleeves and a pair of navy blue boots, and Ranger.

Magnus immediately entered into the doorway and extended his and the tips immediately turned to ears. Then one of them took the form of a mouth and leaned over towards Ranger as he entered the facility.

"One is in the hall of the north side of the north floor and I think the other is on the same level somewhere," he said. "Both are barefoot. I bet the invisible one plans to sneak up and surprise us."

"For your own safety go outside," said Ranger. "I'm sure our opponents intend to find a defensive battle." He then immediately placed a hand on the wall and immediately ice began to form. "But we've already won."

Suddenly ice began to spread like wildfire through the entire building and Ranger made his way outside and witnessed ice had encompassed the entire building. Ranger had the ability to conjure up ice from his body and he was even able to dispel after its use.

That was bad news for both Magnus and Helga as they were now trapped within the ice and both were completely barefoot.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Helga cried as the cold eat away at her. "My feet are stuck."

Magnus was defending the weapon when the ice covered his feet preventing him from moving.

"This power is insane," he said.

He then heard the sound of footsteps and knew that they belonged to one of his opponents. Then appearing through the doorway was Ranger and he was walking casually inside. Magnus raised his tail prepared to fight him.

"Pry yourself loose if you want, but it might be hard to fight me with no skin on the bottom of your feet," said Ranger as you continue to walk towards him.

Reluctantly Magnus lowered his guard knowing that there was no way he can win this fight.

* * *

In the monitoring room everyone was feeling the cold.

"He incapacitated them without compromising the weapon or his teammate," said Forge.

"No wonder he got you on a recommendation," said Hiccup. "He's won this exercise in just under a minute."

Snotlout was shaking but not due to the cold. He was just staring at Ranger's overwhelming power noting the massive gap of power between the two of them.

They then watched as Ranger placed a hand on the weapon.

"The hero team wins!" Forge announced.

Magnus couldn't believe how easy he and his partner had been beaten. With the match now done Ranger then began to dispel the ice around them.

"It's not your fault," said Ranger reading his mind. "We're just playing on different levels."

"That guy is kind intimidating," said Clueless.

"He got in due to a recommendation, so he must be good," said Heather.

"Get around review of the second match," said Forge. "After that will make our way to our next battle."

"Yes, sir," everyone acknowledged, minus Snotlout.

* * *

The review was very straightforward as Sven and Helga had barely any time to do anything, though Forge pointed out that their plan was well thought out. The clear winner was of course Ranger as he utilised his opponents in a single second and Magnus had done well to give vital information on their opponents' whereabouts.

* * *

The next battle soon took place in this time it was Team J which consisted of Tuffnut and Dogsbreath the two of them were partaking the ball as villains. Tuffnut have the ability to produce slime from his hands which he used in order to create a barrier around them and Dogsbreath was able to make his body as hard as rock and he slammed his fist together getting ready for combat.

They were up against Team H, which was Speedfist and Fishlegs. Speedfist immediately zoomed off and began to scout the entire building before returning back to Fishlegs.

"The weapon is on the third floor," he said.

"Going through the front door seems a bit too risky," said Fishlegs.

Speedfist nodded in agreement. "There's no way we can avoid a fight if we go through the front door."

Fishlegs then got an idea. "Then why do we use a similar trick that Hiccup used."

* * *

Fishlegs and immediately guided him outside and they position themselves to the wall where the weapon room was located. Fishlegs then immediately touched Speedfist and himself and they began to float up into the air.

"Using my powers myself is very difficult," said Fishlegs, who was looking as if he was fighting the urge to throw up.

"We just need to touch the weapon and we win," said Speedfist.

They continue to float until they were they were facing the window of the weapon room. Fishlegs then immediately grabbed Speedfist and tossed him with all his might towards the window.

"Release!" he yelled clutching his fingers together.

Immediately the gravity around Fishlegs and Speedfist returned, but Fishlegs quickly touched himself before he landed on the concrete. Speedfist, using the momentum that Fishlegs gave him, smashed right through the window and managed to go through a gap within the slime.

By the time that Tuffnut and Dogsbreath turned to find out what had happened he was already touched the weapon.

"The hero team wins!" Forge announced.

Tuffnut and Dogsbreath were completely crestfallen.

Fishlegs was given high marks for coming up with a creative idea of succeeding the exercise. Speedfist also did very well with trusting his partner with such an unusual plan. Tuffnut and Dogsbreath, however, weren't praise that they had let their guard down assuming that the enemy would come through the front door.

* * *

Team C were playing the villains and they were consisted of Heather and Agnar. The first thing he ever did was blockading the doorway as to prevent their foes from entering. Sadly Agnar spent pretty much all the time looking at her rear end much to her annoyance.

They were up against Team G which was consisted of Clueless and a black haired girl and the most notable thing about her was her earlobes which resembled plugs. Her name was Ingrid Earson and she had a punk like outfit which consisted of a black leather jacket, a ripped red t-shirt and a pair of black pants and a thick pair of combat boots.

She immediately stuck one of her earphone into the wall and could immediately hear voices above them. She had the ability to lengthen her earlobes, meaning she could use them as weapons, but they can also allow her to hear sounds once jacked into something and with the right conditions and even sent shockwaves her own heartbeat at anyone in her direction.

Clueless' power on the other hand was all electrical as he was a sudden massive jolt of electricity, but sadly he lacked the power to control the currents. It also had the added side-effect of shorting out his brain leaving him dominant to planks, hence his name.

They made their way quickly and quietly towards the weapon room only to find they were unable to open the door. It soon occurred to them that the doorway was blocked and immediately Ingrid injected her earlobes into her boot.

When she designed her costume she made that her boots had speakers and the moment that her earphones were jacked into them and she could immediately send massive volumes of a heartbeat directly in the direction she was facing.

The sound was certainly painful to Heather and Agnar's ears and the vibrations caused the barricade that Heather had set up to collapse. Clueless immediately rushed inside and send massive jolt of electricity onto the floor.

Unfortunately Heather had managed to predict his attack and had grabbed Agnar before using her powers to lift them off the floor. This resulted in them not being hard by his electrical blast and shorted out his brain.

Ingrid attended by another blast from her legs, but Heather raised her arm and immediately began to rotate it sending a massive gust of wind straight at Ingrid causing her to slam into the wall. Agnar immediately jumped down and began to wrap them up in capture tape.

"The villain team wins!" Forge announced.

Heather was given high marks for her quick thinking of barricading the door and getting her and her partner to safety. Ingrid had also done well for locating the weapon room and allowing them to infiltrate the room as well. Clueless however was not given such high marks as he acted without thinking leaving him and his partner vulnerable and Agnar didn't really do anything so he didn't get many points either.

* * *

Finally the last team was up which was Team F playing at the villains which had Calder and a quiet long brown haired boy. His name was Wartihog Animson, whose costume nearly consisted of a red and yellow leotard and he uttered no words.

Their opponents were Team E which had Olaf and Ruffnut. They were starting to make their way inside, Olaf was walking gracefully while Ruffnut skidded across the floor with the acid she was secreting from specialised shoes.

"Surfs up!" she yelled excitedly.

In her excitement she had spilled at all over Olaf's cape much to his annoyance. Despite this they made their way up the stairs, though Olaf seemed more focused about keeping himself elegant and refuse to get a single dirty spot on his costume.

This resulted in them running out of time before they had a chance to show off.

"Villain team wins," Forge sighed.

The only one he could have marked off was Olaf, who he pointed that he shouldn't have wasted so much time which resulted in them getting blown to pieces. He also pointed out that the explosion would have ruined his costume worse than a single stain.

* * *

Once all the matches were done everyone had gathered at the exit for a final briefing with Forge.

"Okay that's everyone," he said. "You all did very well…" He then paused and looked at a few key individuals, "well some of you did anyway. The good news is that we had no major injuries, you should be proud. You still a few rough patches but all things considered that was an excellent first day of training."

"It's nice to hear some encouraging words after our homeroom class," said Heather. "Mr Eret was kind of a buzz kill."

Forge chuckled. "Yes, I see why you think that. No let me assure you that he has your best interests at heart, he just has a funny way of showing it. Now I'll send them my reviews to your homeroom teacher and he'll give you feedback, until then classes dismissed."

With that the students began to dispel one by one, but Forge grabbed Snotlout's shoulder.

"Snotlout I wish to talk to you in private," he said.

Snotlout said nothing and merely watched as all the other students left the facility. Once they all left the facility he looked at Forge looking annoyed.

"What do you want?" he said.

"I want you to know that you have excellent combat ability, you prove that in the entrance exam," said Forge. "However, it is your pride that is the issue. I just need you to keep an open mind and be aware that you're not the centre of attention, as you saw there are many students here who have amazing abilities."

"Shut up," Snotlout snapped. He then walked off not looking at Forge. "I don't care about those losers, I'm going to be number one and I'm going to show everyone just how weak Useless is."

Forge just stood there watching as he walked off. ' _He's letting his ego get the best of him, just like his father._ '

* * *

Everyone was removing their hero costumes in place of their normal clothes and they were busy discussing about the events that happened during the exercise.

"Man, that was intense," said Fishlegs as he unzipped his skintight outfit.

"No kidding," said Ragnar as he pulled on his pants. He then looked at Ranger. "Especially you Ranger, you won without batting an eyelash."

"I'm certain if I was up against Snotlout or anyone who could easily neutralise my powers then my match would be as easy," said Ranger not showing any emotion.

"Man, that guy is like a block of ice," said Clueless.

"No kidding," said Calder.

Hiccup was putting on his shirt and was examining his leg to say there was any damage. "I have to say though, I learned a lot from watching everyone else's fights."

Sven looked at Hiccup. "From what I saw your match you did extremely well? Why would you look at other people's matches, I mean your strategy had no flaws."

"Actually it did," said Hiccup. "I have actually no idea what Astrid was capable of, all I knew was that her powers weren't suited for the meta-gene test. Plus you can learn a lot from watching other people."

"You mean with Mr Eret," said Fishlegs. "Those moves used on Snotlout, they reminded me how he managed to ensnare Snotlout with his scarf."

Hiccup nodded. "I needed to use away in order to use my power to the fullest potential and I figured using a certain weapon that I had control over would benefit greatly."

Ragnar nodded. "I see your point."

"Got no idea what you guys were saying in that match, you are clearly fired up," said Dogsbreath.

"I can't believe you were able to beat Snotlout," said Tuffnut. "I mean that guy is superstrong."

"I am his cousin which gave me an advantage, because I knew his powers and his attitude," Hiccup reminded rubbing the back of his head.

"Still your strategy was exemplary and your leadership skills were flawless," said Speedfist.

Hiccup just remain completely silent.

* * *

Astrid and Heather were the first girls to exit from the changing rooms and were now walking down the corridors to the next class.

"So what do you think of Hiccup now?" Heather asked curiously.

"I admit he's not the waste of space I imagined him to be," said Astrid.

"He can acute," Heather prompted.

Astrid's face blushed. "I guess if you're into that unassuming, heroic, mysterious type."

"Mysterious?" Heather prompted.

Astrid looked at her. "I get the feeling that he is hiding something, and he is a mother's identity to the rest of the class."

Heather was the only other person Astrid told about Hiccup's mother's identity and she was quite surprised as everyone else.

"You mean his father," Heather assumed.

"He hasn't mentioned one word about the guy," Astrid nodded. "Then there's the injury that cost him his leg, he won't mention a single thing about it. Finally if his mother was a famous hero how come he didn't get in by recommendation?"

"You think that Snotlout might know?"

Astrid scoffed. "The jerk had no idea he was a technopath, I very much doubt he knows much about his social life."

"You want me to find out?" Heather concluded.

Astrid took a deep breath. "I know it seems I am using you, but he's become pretty wary of me."

"He's probably afraid that you might beat him up," Heather joked. "Remember that scolding you gave Snotlout at the end of your match?"

Astrid hadn't forgotten, during the end of the exercise she had a few choice words with Snotlout. The only other people witness this were Hiccup and Ragnar, plus many of the students had noticed this on the monitors.

"Heather it would mean a great deal to find out a bit more about him," Astrid pleaded.

Heather sighed. "Okay, but I still think that you should try and talk to him. He might surprise you."

* * *

Later that evening everyone was starting to make their way back home, but Hiccup approached Ragnar and Fishlegs.

"Do you guys want to come over to my place for dinner?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar was quite shocked by this. "Any reason why?"

"I just want to show my Dad the new friends I've made," Hiccup shrugged.

"Hang on, you mean you've never had a friend to begin with?" Ragnar asked curiously.

"I wasn't exactly Mr Popular in high school," Hiccup sighed. "That was mostly because I wouldn't show off my powers like Snotlout."

"I suppose some people would be more fascinated with those who have flashy powers," Fishlegs nodded.

"What do you guys say?"

"I'm fine with it," said Ragnar.

"Me too," Fishlegs nodded.

"Room for one more?" a voice behind them asked. They turned and saw Heather smiling at them. "I hope you boys are going to leave the girl behind."

"Sure the more the merrier," said Hiccup as he pulled out his mobile phone. "Let me call my dad to inform him that we can have some guests for dinner."

* * *

With that the four of them started to make their way to Hiccup's house and they were bit stunned to find how big it was. The house had to be three times bigger than anything in the district and it overlooks the entire city.

"Nice digs," said Ragnar.

"I suppose we should expect this considering that his mother is a billionaire," Fishlegs whispered.

They soon entered the house and Jeeves immediately approached them, his presence surprised Ragnar and the others.

"Master Hiccup, welcome home," he said politely. He then looked at the others. "Would the young Masters and Miss care for me to take their bags and coats?"

"Uh, sure," said Heather as she handed him her bag and coat.

Stoick then entered and beamed. "Welcome, to our little home away from home."

"He's big," Fishlegs whispered to the others and they merely nodded.

Stoick chuckled. "Don't let me intimidate you come on in."

* * *

They soon entered the dining hall and it was quite large. Jeeves was already preparing food and it looks quite fancy.

Hiccup looked at Jeeves. "This is a bit fancier than what we used to?"

"I figured we should make an impression with your guests," said Jeeves.

"I don't think you have to worry about that," said Hiccup quietly.

Stoick looked at Ragnar and the others. "So are you finding the Academy?"

"It's awesome," said Ragnar. "I need training to be a hero has to be the coolest thing in the world."

Stoick chuckled. "Back in my day we didn't have such facilities we had to make it quick on the fly."

Heather looked up. "Are you some kind of hero?"

Stoick raised an eyebrow. "You know I can't divulge that kind of information little missy. Heroes have a strong code of ethics that they should never reveal their identities to anyone."

"Apart from the fact that we all pretty much know each other's identity already," Ragnar pointed out.

"The rules are getting a bit more lenient on that," Stoick admitted. "Those ethics were formed in order to protect heroes' families and themselves. In the early years before the heroes reveal themselves many people disappeared never to be found, some of it was the government's duelling but most of it was the early village trying to take advantage of the chaos that ran across the country."

"We don't have to live with that," Fishlegs sighed with relief.

Ragnar then looked at Hiccup. "You've never really had any other friends?"

"Toothless has been my only best friend for about three years," said Hiccup.

"So you made your own best friend?"

"Sad isn't it?"

They all laughed.

Heather however was more curious about Stoick, she swore that she recognised him from somewhere. Of course there were many heroes with muscular build is, Forge for instance, but she was still trying to please the voice.

Stoick then got to his feet. "If you excuse me I have some work to do."

Heather noticed the concerned look on Hiccup's face knew that something was off, but she then spread it around.

"Your dad seems cool," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, but he can be a bit overprotective," said Hiccup.

"The young Master had to go behind his back in order to submit his application form to join your Academy," said Jeeves as he began to clear the plates.

"What?" they stared.

"It happened ever since the incident," he said gesturing to his leg. "I don't want to get into it, but something happened that made my father very overprotective. The only good thing that came out of that incident was the fact that I got my powers and that was about a year ago."

"So Snotlout wasn't wrong when he said that you had no powers," said Ragnar looking intrigued. "To the best of his knowledge you had none until that incident."

Hiccup nodded. "Even when I got them I didn't bothered to show off. I prefer to have real friends then just crazy fans."

"Miss Valka was the same when she started to get a fan base," said Jeeves. "Sometimes I wonder whether she went to the moon just to escape a crazy fans."

Heather looked at Hiccup can only imagine what it was like living with the famous mother and overprotective father. It sound as if he already had a superhero back story, one that he was very secretive about. Astrid was right in thinking that there was something he was hiding now she was curious to get to the bottom of it.


	9. Picking a Class Representative

The next day when they made their way to school they found the place was completely swarmed with the media. They were pouncing on any would-be students that went by and sadly Hiccup found himself at the right place at the wrong time.

"Hey you," said a reporter raising her microphone to his face. "We've heard rumours that Technora's son is attending this school. You wouldn't happen to know whether these rumours are true or not?"

Hiccup backed away nervously. "Sorry, but I've got class to attend to."

* * *

The media kept on pouncing on other students pressing the same questions to them.

"Tell me is this mysterious boy part of your class?" the reporter asked Fishlegs.

Fishlegs with quibbling slightly. "Uh, I-I don't know."

The reporter lifted him questionably. "The rumour says that he is a technopath like her and you're saying that you haven't noticed anyone with those powers?"

Fishlegs then pretty much ran away screaming from them.

* * *

They had also pounced upon Speedfist.

"Tell me have you seen this boy in action?" the reporter asked.

"Yes, and he is quite impressive," said Speedfist. "He has excellent leadership skills and is a great strategist."

"Can you tell us his name?"

"No, I'm sorry but no one here worth his salt would ever divulge that question."

* * *

They also questioned Ragnar.

"A member of your Academy has confirmed that Technora's son is in the Hero Course," said the reporter. "He will be by any chance in your class would he?"

Ragnar sighed. "Lady I think you're just wasting your time, no one in the school is going to tell you exactly who he is. Plus he's not exactly one for showboating, so you are chasing up the wrong tree if you pardon the expression."

* * *

They then turn their sights on Snotlout.

"Excuse me, kid. Do you have any idea who this mysterious kid is or in which class he then?" the reporter asked. She then looked up at he recognised Snotlout. "Hold on, argue that kid that got trapped in that sludge villain."

Snotlout gritted his teeth. "Walk away."

* * *

The press then confronted Eret, but they had no idea who he was.

"Please, sir, can't you get this kid out to greet us?" the reporter asked. "The people want to know the next generation of heroes have to offer. What lessons they have been given from the original heroes and we wouldn't mind an interview with Forge."

"First of Forge is not on-campus it is day off," said Eret plainly. "Second of all I do not like the media disturbing my students so would you please go away."

He then walked past the entry gate and into the campus leaving the reporters quite furious.

"But my viewers want to know what they can expect from a new generation?" the reporter cried.

"I feel like I've seen the guy somewhere," said a second reporter.

"Where?"

"I don't know, but he's not as flashy as the other heroes."

Eret sighed. ' _Sometimes I wonder how the celebrity heroes handle the media, I'm amazed that their able to get anything done with them stepping on their toes._ '

The female reporter was now furious. "All right, if you want bring this kid out just go in and find him on my own!"

"No, hold on!" a reporter cried.

Too late the reporter was almost over the pressure when suddenly alarms were sounded and a large metal gate slammed right in front of her.

"Hey, what's happening?" she cried.

The photographer looked at the reporter. "Don't you know about the school's defences? This gate was designed by Forge himself."

"Defences?" the reporter stared. "It almost killed me!"

"Yeah, well, it's designed to stop any that doesn't have a student ID or special pass from entering the campus," said the reporter pointing at the scanners above the gate. "Guess it works. Apparently there are security sensors like this all over the place."

The reporter got onto her feet and looked furious. "Keeping the public out! This school thinks it's untouchable! The least they could do is grant me one interview."

The photographer nodded in agreement. "I know, right. We've been here for two days and I don't have a single comment on the record yet."

* * *

Somehow rumours of Hiccup's heritage had spread across the media and naturally reporters wanted to interview him as if he was some sort of celebrity. Hiccup had no idea how they discovered his heritage, he doubted that Astrid had mentioned this to anyone else, apart from Heather, and Ragnar, Fishlegs and Speedfist weren't the kind of people to blab this sort of thing around the town.

He imagines that someone who didn't pass the exam blabbed about his powers over the message boards. There were quite a few people who noticed his powers and they might have put two and two together by linking his name to Valka Haddock, aka Technora.

However the media were the only ones that were interested by this as a man and a 30 was looking at the campus with his hands in his pockets.

Soon all the way in the homeroom class and Eret was going over there notes on the combat training exercise.

"Excellent results for yesterday's combat training, you guys," said Eret. "I saw the video feeds and went over each of your team's results. Snotlout, you're talented so don't sulk like a child about your loss okay."

"Yeah, whatever," Snotlout grumbled.

Eret then looked at Olaf. "Olaf, I suggest that you take more priority on the mission within your appearance. If that had been real-life then your costume would have been destroyed when the nuke exploded killing everyone within the city."

"Oui monsieur," Olaf nodded.

Eret then looked at all them. "Now let's get back down to business. Our first task will decide your future."

Immediately everyone was on the edge of their seats upon hearing this all them were concerned that he was going to be another meta-gene test like on the first day.

"You all need to take a class representative," said Eret.

Everyone relax upon hearing this as it was now starting to be like a real school. Unfortunately, immediately everyone to raise their hands in the air clearly wanted to be the representative.

"Pick me, guys! I want to be class rep!" Dogsbreath announced, wearing the kind of outfit you would see a motorcyclist where.

"I'll take it," said Clueless, who was wearing an open jacket with a white T-shirt and strangely enough odd socks.

"Yeah, you're going to need me," said Ingrid, whose outfit had completely changed, hero costume.

"Someone lifestyle would be best," said Olaf, who was wearing fancy French clothing.

"I'm totally the right pick!" Ruffnut yelled wearing a pair of short jeans and a tank top.

Hiccup wasn't exactly surprised that this was happening, normally in a normal school way representative would have extra work to do. However in the Hero Course, there is more to it was a way to get noticed by agencies and prove that you can lead a team like a real pro.

"We're not gonna get anywhere with this mess," said Ragnar.

Hiccup then got to his feet. "Settle down everyone!" Thankfully everyone had stopped yelling and turned to listen to him. "We're not going to select a representative if we keep on yelling at each other!"

"Hiccup is right," Speedfist agreed. "The representative is supposed to lead the class and that's not someone just anyone can do. Obviously the most logical way to select a representative is by popular vote."

"I'm not sure this is going to work," Ragnar frowned folding his arms. "Everyone is more focus on voting for one another."

Heather nodded. "And we've only known each other for a few days, we don't know who we can trust."

"Ragnar does have a fair point," Speedfist nodded. "However, if someone does receive multiple votes that means that their ideal person for the job."

Eret was still looking at them from the podium. "However you're going to decide this I suggest you do it sooner rather than later."

* * *

Eventually everyone was given a piece of paper with everyone's names on it and they started to take who they believed to be the suitable candidate for the position. As predicted most people voted for themselves, but two name stood out.

Astrid, who had owned three votes and Hiccup who had earned four. Actually Snotlout was furious by the outcome and immediately got out of his seat glaring at everyone.

"Okay, who voted for him?" he demanded.

"You really think people are going to vote for you," said Ragnar raising an eyebrow.

At the back of the class Fishlegs was whistling to himself. ' _I guess I should keep my boat to myself._ '

Speedfist wasn't too happy with the results either as he got none. "Zero votes, I fear this might happen, but I can't argue the system I chose."

"So you voted for someone else," said Astrid.

"He's not the only one," Heather pointed out. "It looks like a lease about three others voted for someone else."

Hiccup and Astrid soon made their way to the front of the class.

"All right, the class rep is Hiccup and our deputy is Astrid," said Eret. He then looked at the two of them. "Look at the two of you will be working closely together."

Astrid just looked at him without saying a single word.

' _Is she still annoyed that I won the exercise yesterday?_ ' Hiccup frowned.

"This may not be so bad," said Heather.

"Yeah I get behind Hiccup I guess," said Sven.

"And Astrid did well in combat training," Dogsbreath added.

* * *

Hiccup, was with Ragnar, Fishlegs and Speedfist as they sat down for lunch in the mess hall. They found that the place was as packed as it was yesterday and the day before that.

"It's always so crowded in here," Fishlegs noted.

"That's because students in support, management and general studies all share the same cafeteria with us," said Speedfist.

"And there's two classes for each one," Ragnar added.

Hiccup and leaned back in his chair and looked at them. "Guys I know that you guys were three of the votes that picked me."

"It's that obvious?" said Fishlegs.

Hiccup nodded and then looked at Speedfist. "I understand Ragnar and Fishlegs, but I'm surprised that you picked me."

"I pick you because during the exercise you were the leader that stuck out above everyone else," said Speedfist.

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks for the compliment, but I still wonder who gave me the fourth vote."

With that and the three of them looked up and stared at Hiccup.

"Wait, you didn't pick yourself?" Ragnar stared.

"No I chose Astrid," Hiccup he began eating his sandwich. "I felt that she was the most proactive out of all of."

"Huh, then I wonder who gave you the fourth vote?"

"It was either Heather or Ranger," said Fishlegs. "Neither of them got any votes."

Hiccup then looked at Ragnar. "I swear that I heard of someone with your abilities before, but I can't put my finger on it."

"You must be talking about my mother," said Ragnar, who apparently was a vegetarian judging from his diet. "You probably know her Nymph."

Hiccup looked up. "Of course, she was dedicated in order to protect the environment. She ducked down poachers and people who illegally cut down timber. She also fought against global warming, it wasn't for her actions the polar ice caps probably would have been half noted already."

"Wow," said Fishlegs. "I suppose it's easy to say people, but much harder to save the entire planet from ourselves."

Ragnar shrugged. "She only delayed the issue unfortunately."

Speedfist looked up from his meal and looked at Hiccup. "You said 'was'?"

Ragnar sighed. "I was about 10 when it happened. There was this massive forest fire within the Amazon rainforest. She did everything she could to stop the flames and succeeded, but at the cost of our own life."

Speedfist closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Ragnar took a deep breath. "Now I want to continue her work, I will save our planet just like her."

Speedfist nodded. "That it is certainly a noble cause to live by. I myself wish to work alongside my brother, Speedster."

Hiccup eyes widened. "Speedster is your brother? He's a super popular pro with 65 sidekicks working alongside him in his Boston agency."

Speedfist nodded. "And I wish to strive to be just like him."

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted when they heard the sound of a bell.

"What is that?" Hiccup stared.

"Warning level 3 security breach," said a computerised voice.

"No way," said a third-year student.

"Students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion."

Speedfist immediately turned the third-year student. "What is a level 3 security breach?"

"It means someone has managed to get past the school barrier," he said as he got his feet. "This hasn't happened in three years I've been here. We should get going."

* * *

Unfortunately everyone else had the same thought and the immediately rushed out of the cafeteria. Sadly there were so many of them that the corridors became jammed packed with students rushing to the exit.

"Stop shoving so hard!"

"Hey, I'm getting trampled!"

"I said stop pushing me!"

Hiccup and the others found themselves trapped within this wave of chaos.

"Ow!" Fishlegs yelled. "This is a total mob."

"Everyone was quick to react as I expect from Berk Academy students," said Speedfist.

"Yeah, but it doesn't do us much good if they're jamming up the corridors!" Ragnar yelled.

Somehow Hiccup managed to fight his way towards the window to see what caused the security breach.

"Who in the world trespassed onto Academy campus grounds," he said.

He soon found his answer as the entire campus grounds were overrun by people from the media.

"It was the press that was outside," he gasped.

* * *

Trying to prevent them entering the building itself were Eret and Loudspeaker, though they found themselves completely overwhelmed by the reporters.

"All you have to do is give us an interview with this kid," said a female reporter from earlier.

"That's a lot harder than you think," said Loudspeaker grudgingly. "Your presence here caused a lot of chaos among the students, it impossible for us to tell where he maybe."

"Just give us one good comment on the record then we'll leave," said a photographer.

"I know how you people work," said Eret giving them a firm look. "Give you an inch and you would want a mile."

Loudspeaker leaned towards Eret. "I'm very tempted using my voice to push these folks back."

"Don't even think about it, unless you want your name dragged through the mud," said Eret. "Let's wait for the cops."

* * *

"So the school isn't under attack," said Hiccup. He then immediately turned to the students. "There's no need to panic—"

Then someone accidentally shoved him into the window, everyone was so fixated on reaching the exit that they weren't listening to him.

' _The teachers must be too busy sorting out the press_ ,' said Hiccup to himself.

Hiccup then saw that Heather and Astrid were being swept away by the crowd as they try to calm everyone down.

"Everyone remain calm!" Heather yelled.

"Stop shoving and leave the cameras in a calm and orderly fashion!" Astrid yelled.

However their attempts were in vain as they were soon swept away by the crowd.

' _I must be the only one who realises that the school isn't under attack_ ,' Hiccup concluded. ' _I need a way to gain everyone's attention_.'

Then an idea appeared in his head immediately try started to shimmy his way towards Ragnar and Fishlegs.

"I've got an idea," he said to them. "Fishlegs I need you to make me float."

"What good will that do?" Speedfist asked.

"If Ragnar is able to toss me towards the exit I might be able to get everyone's attention and calm this rabble," said Hiccup. He then outstretched his hand to Fishlegs. "But first I need to get above everyone."

Fishlegs nodded. "Right."

Fishlegs then began to outstretched his hand towards Hiccup, but there was easier said than done with everyone shoving like a heard of water buffaloes. It took some effort but Fishlegs was able to touch Hiccup's hand.

Immediately he felt his body becoming lighter and with one good jump he was now floating above the crowd.

"Ragnar now!" Hiccup yelled.

"You got it!" Ragnar yelled as he took on his wood form.

Immediately his arm began to stretch and it wrapped itself around Hiccup's waist. Then with one good throw he tossed Hiccup towards the exit and just before he hit the wall Hiccup use the check on his prosthetic to slow his acceleration.

He then grabbed hold of the metal pole just above the exit sign and look down at everyone. "Everyone the situation is fine!" Everyone actually stopped shopping and looked up at Hiccup. "It's just the media outside. There is absolutely nothing to worry about! If you don't believe me just look out the window!"

Everyone then turned towards the window and saw that Hiccup was right, it was just the media. Then they heard the sound of sirens as police cars approached the campus.

"Look, the police are here," said a student.

"Thank goodness."

* * *

Outside Eret looked at the police officers.

"Officers if you don't mind can you escort these vultures out of the campus," he said.

Eventually the media were forced out by the police, though grudgingly.

* * *

Back in the classroom everyone was still recovering from the incident outside.

"That was intense," said Agnar.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "That was very nice going, class rep. Maybe will be so bad working with you after all."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "Please you would have done the same."

"But I didn't," said Astrid looking at him impressively. "That was all you."

"Well, if there's one good thing that happened during this incident is that everyone can remain calm for now on during an emergency," said Ragnar. "Me the way everyone was crowding the corridors, it had been a real villain attacked then we all would have been dead or taken hostage."

Speedfist nodded. "I heard from some of the teachers that their thinking on doing some drills so this kind of incident doesn't happen again."

* * *

Outside the campus, Principal Dustin, he was a blonde haired man wearing the suit during the entrance exam, Mala or as she is more commonly known as Midnight, who was the short blond haired woman, Recovery Girl and a female teacher wearing a spacesuit were investigating on how the press managed to enter the campus.

They found that the front gate had been completely disintegrated which raised a few vital questions.

"How were ordinary members of the press able to bypass security systems?" said the principal gravely. "Someone else must have been behind this. Some villain actually managed to infiltrate our school, but the question arises whether this was just a show of power or a declaration of war."

* * *

The next day, Eret was going over the next piece hero of training.

"Today's training will be a little different," said Eret. "You have three instructors, me, another faculty member and a special guest will be keeping tabs on you."

Speedfist raised his hand. "Who is this special guest?"

Eret smiled. "Skullcrusher."

Everyone's eyes then widened upon hearing this.

"Seriously?"

"Skullcrusher sometimes make special appearances to our classes in order to inspire our students," Eret explained. "So I suggest that you take very good notes as this does not often happen."

Hiccup then raised his hand. "Sir what kind of training would we be expecting?"

"Today's training will be rescue training, you will be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks and stuff like that," said Eret.

"Disasters, huh?" said Clueless. "Sounds as if were in for big workout."

"Totally," Ruffnut nodded excitedly.

"Real hero stuff," said Ragnar smiled.

"Settle down, settle down," said Eret pressing a button on the remote control revealing the costume cases. "Remember that you need to get your hero costumes on. Don't forget you still need to get used to them and they will limit your abilities. This special training is on and off campus facility so we will be taking a bus to get there. That's all, now get changed."

Everyone got out of their seats and started to grab the costumes, everyone apart from Hiccup.

' _Dad is showing up?_ ' said Hiccup surprised. ' _Why didn't he tell me this this morning?_ '

* * *

Eventually Hiccup put on his armour and joined the others outside, it spent the last two days repairing the damage that Snotlout had caused during their training session. Almost everyone had forgone their masks and helmets, the only ones that were still wearing their masks were Agnar and Calder.

"Nice to see that you managed to fix your armour," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"I even added a few improvements," said Hiccup looking at his armour. "I realised that I needed some form of range attack."

"You always think ahead don't you," said Fishlegs impressively.

Hiccup shrugged and then turned to the others. "Okay, guys let's get on board."

* * *

Soon they were on their way to the off-campus facility.

Heather then looked at Hiccup. "Any particular reason why you hand back a bit?"

Hiccup looked up. "What you mean?"

"I mean when the rest of us were getting our costume you are the last person to get out of his seat," Heather noted. "It was almost as if you were thrown off by the appearance of Skullcrusher."

"I think all little thrown off by his appearance," said Dogsbreath.

Astrid then looked at the others. "I wonder how our powers are going to be helpful with rescue operations?"

"I think those of us with the most useful abilities are Ragnar and Fishlegs," said Hiccup. "Ragnar has superstrength and is able to reach high places. Fishlegs is able to make heavy objects like just a simple touch, this only the most practical powers for rescue operations."

"I say that my power is vrai magnifique," said Olaf.

"Not when it gives you a stomach ache," said Ruffnut.

"Personally I think that Snotlout and Ranger have pro powers," said Dogsbreath.

"Maybe, but Snotlout has a massive ego certainly won't be that popular," said Heather plainly.

"What did you say?" Snotlout yelled raising his feet. "I don't have any flaws!"

"See what I mean," Heather smirked.

"Yeah we just met you so it's quite telling that we all know your personality is a combined mixture of hot temper and massive ego," Ragnar nodded.

"I told you I don't have any flaws!" Snotlout roared.

Hiccup smiled slightly. ' _This is a change, normally I'm the one that gets picked on._ '

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Shouldn't we try and stop this conversation?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Probably better get it all out in the open before we do any team exercises. Besides this is pretty much a good way for us to know one another, communication is key in any form of hero work."

Astrid nodded. "I see your point."

"Hey, hey, we're here. Stop messing around," said Eret and immediately everyone stopped talking.

"Yes, sir," said everyone.

* * *

They soon disembarked and found themselves in a domed facility and standing in front of them was a woman in a spacesuit.

"Hello everyone," she said. "I've been waiting for you."

Everyone stared at her in or because they recognised her as Black Hole.

"It's Black Hole," Hiccup gasped. "She's considered to be the world's best rescue hero. She has rescued countless people from disasters all across the world."

Fishlegs was quivering with excitement. "Black Hole is one of my favourite heroes!"

"Nice to see that you got some enthusiasm," she said. "Now let me show you what's inside."

* * *

The students followed her excitedly and they soon discovered that inside the dome was a Central Plaza and in all different directions they were different zones. Mountain zone, a ruined city, a shipwreck and to other domes that had been painted with the pictures of a rainstorm and flames.

"This place looks like some kind of amusement park," Dogsbreath noted.

Black Hole then began to just each one of the zones. "A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm etc. I created this training facility with the aid of both Forge and Technora in order to prepare you to deal with every type of disaster. Welcome to the Berk Academy Rescue Facility or better known as B.A.R.F."

"Barf?" Astrid blinked.

Eret then noticed that they were one teacher short. "Shouldn't Skullcrusher be here already?"

Black Hole sighed as she held up three fingers. "I'm afraid he did too much hero will work on to school this morning and use of all his power. He is currently resting in the teachers' lounge."

Skullcrusher was furious with himself as he sat in the lounge with his mobile in his hand.

"I'm sorry, I should be able to catch the tail end of the rescue exercises," he said. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Everyone looked extremely disappointed.

"I was hoping to meet Skullcrusher in person," Speedfist moaned.

"I think we all were," said Astrid.

Eret sighed. ' _Well we should be okay with just the two of us_.' He then turned to the rest of the class. "The clock is ticking, we should get started."

"Excellent," Black Hole nodded before turning to the class. "Before we begin let me just say one thing. I am very certain that you are aware that I have a very powerful ability known as black hole. I use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust."

"Yeah, you used your powers to save people from all kinds of disasters before having to?" said Hiccup.

"That's true, but my power can also be used to kill," she said bluntly gaining the attention of the class. "Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In our superhuman society, all meta-humans are certified and extremely regulated so we can often overlook on how unsafe they can actually be.

"Please do not forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move your powers can be deadly. Even if you're trying to do something virtuously like rescuing someone. Thanks to Eret's fitness tests you have a solid idea of your powers potential. And because of Forge's combat training you will likely experience just how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people.

"You now must carry those lessons over to this class, today you're going to learn how to use your powers to save people's lives. You will be using your powers to attack enemies of each other only to help. After all that is what being a hero is all about, ensuring the safety of others even if it means risking your own life."

' _I hope that everyone takes this to heart, because it's very easy to lose control over your own powers_ ,' said Hiccup.

"Now, let's get this training started," said Black Hole.

However then suddenly the lights began to dim and the fountain when on and off. Then some kind of dark hole appeared in the Plaza. Eret eyes widened as he turned around and then saw figures emerging from it.

The first person to exit from the dark hole was a hooded figure in leather armour. It was hard to make certain of his facial features as his hood shadowed the upper part of his face.

"Stay together and don't move," Eret ordered. He then turned to Black Hole. "Black Hole, protect the students."

It was at that point that they noticed what was going on within the Plaza.

"What is that thing?" Dogsbreath asked. When the hooded figure exited from the dark hole more and more people started to emerge. "As the training started already? I thought we were rescuing people."

Hiccup was about to take a step forward when Eret snapped at them. "Stay back!" he ordered as he fitted his goggles over his eyes. "This is real. Those are villains."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and horror.

Then emerging from the dark hole was a shrewd looking black haired man with a guilty wearing a form of high-tech armour. Then appearing on the other side of the hooded figure was a large beast like creature wearing only a pair of baggy short pants.

It was on that day that the students got their first real taste of what it was like to face villains. Instead of them rescuing people they themselves need to be rescued.


	10. Encounter with the Unknown

The villains were still pouring out of the black portal hole and when the last of them vanished it then took the form of a muscular bald headed man with a black goatee on his chin.

"The only real heroes I see our Black Hole and Trapster," said the man in armour.

"I thought the schedule we retrieved from B.A said that Skullcrusher was supposed to make an appearance," said the muscular man.

Eret looked down at the villains. "So you scum used the press as a cover and sneaked onto campus."

The hooded man looked a bit annoyed. "It's a shame that I went through all this trouble bringing everyone here and Skullcrusher decided not to show. Maybe killing a few kids will flush out."

Eret's scarf then fluttered around him as he prepared to fight the villains.

* * *

Hiccup and the other students just watched terrified, because on that day they learn what the pro-he was really up against. The darkness they face to keep them safe, they looked down at these villains and pure evil stared back.

"I don't get it how could so many villains get into Berk Academy facility?" Dogsbreath asked.

Hiccup raised his right arm and a holographic screen appeared. "Toothless did you get anything?"

Toothless then appeared directly in front of him. "I can't explain it, Hiccup. Apparently the big guy at the back somehow managed to create a tear in space-time."

"He must have some sort of warping ability," said Hiccup.

"That doesn't explain how come the alarms on going off," said Astrid.

"Good question," said Black Hole. "I'm not sure."

"Is the entire campus under attack? Or is this the only target?" Ranger wondered. "Either way if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered in one of these villains must have a power that masking their presence here. The carefully chose this isolated facility and an entry point just as a class was being taught. They're fools for trespassing here, but they've thought this out. Whatever their plan they must have a concrete objective in mind but what is it?"

Eret then approached the steps. "Black Hole. Get them out of here and alert the main campus. Actually they got the ability to block our senses then they might be jamming on regular communications too. Hiccup. Clueless. Try using your power to contact the school and the defence is online."

"Yes, sir," said Clueless as he reached for his radio.

"Don't bother, we're being jammed," said Hiccup biting his lip. "I've already tried to make contact, no good. Something is also jamming my attempts to access the facility defences and I can't you use my powers to get them back online."

"Then how can they not using defences against us?" Fishlegs asked.

"You can only be one explanation, there's a technopath among them," said Hiccup lowering his arm.

"That is troubling," said Eret as he took up a fighting position. "Whatever you do stay here while I handle the villains."

Fishlegs looked up. "You don't stand a chance against them by yourself. They're just far too many of them and even if you can nullify their abilities your fighting style is suited for stealth and one-on-one fights. It's not going to work against the group."

Eret looked back at him. "You can't be a pro if you only have one trick. I'll leave it to you Black Hole."

Black Hole nodded.

Then Eret immediately jumped straight towards the villains with his hands around his scarf.

* * *

Three villains were based upon the stairs and apparently they were long-range types.

"Firing squad take game," said a villain aiming his gun like fingers that Eret.

A female villain with long wavy hair merely smiled confidently. "Didn't the Intel say that it was only going to be Black Hole and Skullcrusher out here? Who is that?"

"Don't recognise him," said a mutated villain. "But if he thinks he can take us down easy, he's dead."

They were about to fire their bullets and long-range attacks when Eret's eyes immediately turned red. Suddenly they found that they weren't able to fire anything which caught them completely off guard.

"My powers?"

"Where are my bullets?"

Before they had time to process what just happened Eret wrapped his scarf around them and immediately spun around in the air. He then twisted the scarf around one another and slammed the villains into one another knocking them out cold.

The other villains were completely surprised by this sudden attack and slowly began to surround Eret.

"Idiots, that's Trapster, a pro," said a villain. "He can counsel your powers just by looking at you."

"Cancellation?" said a rocky villain with four arms. He then immediately charged at Eret. "Bet you can't erase the powers of a mutated type like me, can you?"

He then jumped into the air and swung his fist, but Eret dodged him gracefully.

"Yeah, you're right," he said and then punch the guy right in the face. He was then sent flying and before he had time to recover Eret that his scarf around the villain's leg. "But a villain like you is only dangerous if you can reach me." He then ducked just as a villain tried to attack him from behind and then kicked him in the face. "Good thing, I've taken measures to make sure that never happens."

The villain he kicked and slammed into others and then with one pull he sent the mutated villain right down on top of them.

"Now which one of you gutter punks is next?" he asked.

The hooded figure sighed. "Now he's trying to intimidate us, though he is not bluffing. He is strong and thanks to his goggles you can't tell whose powers he erasing."

The armoured man next to him nodded. "Indeed he is making it hard for us to work together for a lie upon each other's powers."

Eret had just cancelled the powers of another villain and kicked her right in the face. He then quickly matters scarf around a never mutated villain and dealt him a powerful elbow.

"The worst thing about dealing with pros is when a living up to their height," said the hooded man.

Eret soon wrapped yet another villain with his scarf and slammed him into another group.

* * *

Hiccup and the other students were making their way towards the doors as quickly as they could. However before they could reach the door the muscular villain from earlier appear directly in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" he smirked.

Eret cursed. ' _Damn, I blinked and the guy that seemed like the most trouble got away._ '

Eret try to make his way back to Black Hole, but the villains were blocking his path.

The muscular man smiled at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you, we are the League of villains and I am Ryker. We were hoping to run into Skullcrusher, but it appears he's not here for some strange reason. A shame we wanted this place, a symbol of justice, to have the bringer of justice take his last breath. Obviously there was some change of plans within account for. In the end I don't think it matters, I still have a role to play in all this."

He then immediately raised his hands and they became dark mist as did his entire body.

Black Hole raised her right hand and one of the fingertips on her gloves opened up. There was no doubt so that she could use her powers unfortunately Snotlout and Dogsbreath jumped in front of her.

Dogsbreath slammed him with a stone covered fist and Snotlout struck him with a fist of flames. The end result cause an explosion which hid the villain from view.

"Did you think we were just going to stand around and let tear this place to shreds?" Dogsbreath smirked.

However when the smoke cleared they found that Ryker was literally pulling himself together.

"You live up to your school's reputation," he said within the smoke. "But you should be more careful about who you fight otherwise someone might get hurt."

"You do get out of the way right now," Black Hole ordered.

"I will scatter you across this facility to meet my comrades and your deaths!" Ryker roared.

Then immediately dark mist exited from his hands and then they started to swallow everyone.

"What is this?" Dogsbreath yelled.

"I think he's transporting us elsewhere in the facility," said Hiccup.

Speedfist immediately grabbed both Fishlegs and Calder had managed to get the two of them out of the mist. Magnus was pressing Black Hole and the twins down to the ground with his tentacle-like arms.

However, the others weren't so lucky and soon found themselves disappearing into thin air.

Speedfist turned around and found a complete dome of dark mist surrounding the others. "What's going on?"

* * *

A portal appear directly above the shipwreck zone and Hiccup found himself plummeting towards the water the moment he exited from the portal. Hiccup held his breath just before he entered the water and fell into what felt like 50 m.

He didn't waste any time began to slam back towards the surface. ' _Water? Just as I thought, he has a warping ability. They clearly came here to kill my father, I guess it's lucky that he's not in class though I can't say the same for us._ '

Then suddenly swimming towards him was a sharklike villain, it soon occurred to him that he wasn't alone in the water.

"First catch of the day," he smirked as he opened his jaws. "Nothing personal kid but you have to die."

Hiccup music and activated his jets in the water, but he was then saved by Heather who signed a powerful tornado fist right at the villain. He also noticed that in her arms she was holding Agnar, she then rotated the lower half body to propel herself towards him and grabbed him.

She then use the momentum in order to break through the surface of the water and soon they landed on the ship in the middle of the lake. She place Hiccup down and then felt Agnar pressing his head against her breasts.

"You know you've got some pretty big boobs, Heather," said Agnar.

Heather looked at him hotly and immediately released him and he fell face first onto the deck of the ship.

Heather then looked at Hiccup. "You all right?"

"Yeah, thanks for the save," said Hiccup gratefully.

Heather then sighed. "Well, this is turning out to be a terrible day of class."

"No kidding. I keep on thinking on what that villain said." He then folded his arms. "They knew are all schedule and who would be here. They must have gotten into school files while we were all stuck in the cafeteria. The teachers were busy trying to get the media off school grounds, that means they been waiting for the perfect time to attack. Just like Ranger said they were."

"Hey, hold on a second," said Agnar as he picked himself up. "It's not like these guys can really kill Skullcrusher. Once he shows up hill pound these villains until there is nothing left."

"Think about it though, if the villains spend so much time planning this attack then they probably figured out a way to kill them," said Heather. "And didn't you hear what that mist guys said. Maybe we should be more worried about not getting tortured to death otherwise we might not survive long enough to see Skullcrusher and even if he does show up who knows if he'll make it out in one piece."

Agnar then began sweating in buckets and looked at Hiccup. "The pros are going to save us, right? Tell her to shut up."

Before Hiccup could say anything they saw movement within the water and saw several villains' heads popping out of the surface. It was very obviously were all water-based villains with powers that assisted them in water.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you kids," said the shark faced villain from earlier.

Agnar then panicked. "Bad guys!"

Hiccup had a grim look on his face. ' _Heather may be right, if they're here for my dad they may have a way to defeat him. They wouldn't plan this attack if they didn't, but why here after all the heroes? Because his very presence discourage villains and evil? Because he's the one and only bring up peace and justice?'_ His face then became serious. ' _Actually, it doesn't matter, because I don't care what the reasons are. I have to focus, I have to face this evil head on_.'

He then looked at Heather and Agnar. "If they can beat him, then we have to stop whatever these bad guys are planning. We have to work together and keep Skullcrusher safe. No one in the Academy knows what's happening, this is up to us. So, let's be heroes."

All over the campus villains had surrounded all of the students that have been split up with one another. However the villains at the landslide zone, bit more often they could share with Ranger.

Before they had a chance to make a move against him he immediately froze the ground and ensnared in ice.

"Are you embarrassed to lose to a child?" he asked. "For Thor's sake your adults, put up a real fight."

* * *

Snotlout and Ragnar were together in the collapse zone and were currently fighting a group of villains. The same thing was happening with Astrid, Ingrid and Clueless in the mountains zone as that created weapons for both her and Ingrid to fight of the buildings that were surrounding them. Sven and Olaf were also together fighting up a group villains within the fire zone. Wartihog and Dogsbreath were also together within the squall zone.

At the entrance, the others were facing against Ryker with Black Hole as he blocked the only escape route. In the Plaza Eret was still fighting against the villains and then the hooded trick and armoured man began to make their way towards him.

* * *

As the school campus, unaware of what was transpiring at the B.A.R.F, was Stoick, who was attempting to contact either Eret or Black Hole on his mobile.

"The number you have dialled is not in service or has been temporarily been disconnected," said a voice. "Please check the number try again. Thank you."

Stoick sighed lowered his phone. "Can't get through to either Black Hole or Eret, there again they are teaching. I should be there, if I had spent the entire morning been heroic. An amateur movie what was I thinking?

He then leaned back in on the couch. "I suppose I make my way over there now, they don't necessarily need me at my peak." He then rose to his feet only to wince in pain and clutching his side.

It was at that point that Principled Dustin entered the lounge. "Not so fast, Stoick."

Stoick looked at the principal. "Principal Dustin?"

The principal then pulled out the iPad with today's news line. It showed all of Stoick's hero work this morning.

"Have you read the news?" he asked. "Shall I leave it to you? 'It says that you resolved three incidences in one hour.'"

Stoick looked uncomfortable.

The principal sighed. "The fault may belong to the ruffians, who still cause trouble in this city despite you being here. But you also have to learn not to react every time you hear an incident, especially when you were going to visit a class this morning. I tell you with absolute certainty that they are extremely disappointed that you are that teaching and let's not forget that your time is a hero's limited due to your injury. Plus you have a duty of grooming and teaching your son what it means to be a hero and not please all of it on Forge."

He then made his way over towards the couch. "I tell you at a glance that you need to spend more time in the lounge to recover your strength. The other teachers will understand and they are more than capable of teaching the students, though you need to prioritise your duties. Inspiring young heroes to be is also quite an important job of being a hero and every single one of our students look up to you. Besides there are plenty of other hero agencies working around the city, let them handle the rough work."

Stoick sighed. "I know, I know. It's just what happened to Hiccup a year ago."

"I understand that your priorities is to protect your son," said the principal as he poured out a cup of tea for the two of them. "However, you can best protect your son by teaching him what it means to be a hero."

"I know," Stoick sighed as he took the cup. "Though what Forge tells me he's on his way of being a hero without my help."

The principal nodded. "I have to say that he is very skilled. He's very resourceful and a quick thinker, his reaction to the chaos within the campus is proof of that."

"Though I am a little concerned about not able to reach either Eret or Black Hole," said Stoick gravely.

"I that is a bit concerning, but I have to say that you have to rest up for a few more minutes before you have any straightahead over to the B.A.R.F."

Stoick sighed. "We really need to change that name."

* * *

At the B.A.R.F, Magnus was using his powers in order to search for the other students that have got separated from them.

"Magnus, got them? Anything?" Speedfist asked.

"They've been scattered across the facility, but our classmates are still here," Magnus informed them.

Immediately they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do we do?" Tuffnut asked as they looked at Ryker, who was still guarding the exit. "The guy is not affected by physical attacks and can apparently teleport stuff."

Black Hole looked troubled behind her helmet and then turned to Speedfist. "Speedfist, I have a job for you."

"Yes?" Speedfist asked.

"Run to the school and tell the faculty what is going on here," she ordered. "The alarms aren't sounding and our phones and radios are useless right now. One of these villains must be to blame, even though Trapster is erasing people's powers left and right we're still completely sealed off to the outside world. Likely whoever is causing this interference hid the moment they warped into the B.A.R.F. They could be anywhere, impossible to hunt down, it will be faster for you to write and get help than for us to find whoever is jamming everything."

Speedfist didn't like the idea of running away from the problem. "Yes, but… it would be disgraceful for me to leave you all behind."

"There's no emergency exit," said Calder as he took a fighting position. "But there are a lot of alarms outside, that's why the keeping us all trapped here inside the B.A.R.F, right?"

"As long as you can get outside they won't follow," said Tuffnut. "Blow away that stupid missed without superspeed of yours."

"Use your power to help others," said Black Hole plainly. "Be a real hero."

Speedfist then watched as Magnus joined Calder and Tuffnut.

"I help you out," said Fishlegs from behind him. He turned and saw both Fishlegs and Ruffnut giving him competent looks. "Just like I helped Hiccup to float in the cafeteria. Now you got to do the same as he did, take the initiative and save us."

Speedfist stared at them for a few seconds before he put on a determined look on his face. He then took another starting position and got ready to run faster than he ever ran before.

"Even if this is your only option," said Ryker bearing down on all of them. "Are you really pushing up to strategise in front of me?"

He then unleashed his dark mist upon them to teleport them away just like he did with the others.

Black Hole then stepped forward. "It won't matter if you know what the planning or not," she said as she extended her hand. Then immediately one of her fingertips opened up and a powerful vortex began to swallow everything towards it. "Because when I'm done with you there will be nothing left!"

Immediately the dark mist began to swallow itself towards the fingertip.

* * *

At the shipwreck zone, Agnar wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of attacking the villains surrounding them.

"What do you mean fighting them?" he cried. "Are you crazy? These guys might be able to kill Skullcrusher and you think we can take them? Did you hit your head when we got warped here? The best plan for us is to wait for a real pro from the Academy to come and save us."

Hiccup and Heather were ignoring his cries as they were focusing on the problem at hand.

"I got access to the cameras, but that's just about it," said Hiccup as he pulled on a holographic display that showed all the students in the various locations. "It looks like all of our friends are safe, but they've got points of their own." He then looked down at the buildings surrounding the ship they were on. "And judging from the villains I see here they've all got an advantage within the water and assume we'll be fighting there."

Agnar just stared at Hiccup. "Are you even listening?"

Heather rolled her eyes and looked back at Hiccup. "If that's the case they must have known what was inside the B.A.R.F before they warped in."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, but for with such careful planning there's one thing that really sticks out to me. Something that doesn't add up."

"What's that?" Heather asked.

Hiccup then show them the holographic image of Snotlout and Ragnar fighting the villains within the collapse zone.

"Look at this, Snotlout and Ragnar are in the collapse zone," he said.

"What's it matter if they're there?" Agnar cried.

Heather's eyes widened. "I see what you mean. If they knew about their powers then they should have sent Snotlout to the squall zone and Ragnar to the fire zone. The two of them would have a massive disadvantage in those areas."

"Exactly, which means they likely do not know what powers are," Hiccup nodded. "That's why they separated us, because they had no idea what we can do and plan to overpower us when we were in smaller groups. Easier to pick us off one by one, we can use that to our advantage. They've got no idea what we can do so all they know is that the three of us are extremely powerful."

"I was wondering why they weren't climbing onto the boat," Heather nodded noticing that the villains were just floating in the water. "They're unsure on what we can do and would rather if we fought them on their terms."

"Unfortunately that means they won't underestimate us," said Hiccup sadly. "For the moment are playing it safe, but I don't know how long they'll keep this up."

"Okay so were talking our powers, I'm able to rotate any part of my body at a hundred mph around and generate storms," said Heather.

Hiccup nodded. "And I'm a technopath, but I have a limited range of about 200 m. That means the only technology able to manipulate it was only right now, but I've adapted my armour to suit many situations."

Agnar then removed one of his sphera from his head. "I've got these sticky balls," he said placing one on the side of the boat. "Their strength varies, depending on how I'm feeling they might stick to something for a whole day. They can grow back as fast as I pull them off, but I will bleed if I used too many. Oh, and they don't stick to me I would just bounce right off them."

Hiccup and Heather were silent for a few moments and immediately Agnar cried his eyes out.

"Don't look at me like that," he cried. "This is why I said we should wait for the real heroes. My powers are totally unfit for battle."

"Calm down," said Hiccup gently. "No power is useless we just need to figure a way in order to use it effectively."

Then suddenly there was a big splash of water that went straight through the boat. The attack came from the villains who were now starting to get impatient, one of them apparently have the power to manipulate water.

"I'm starting to get bored," he said. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Now that the great power," said Heather as the ship began to sink. "Now the ship is sinking."

Agnar then cried and ran to the edge of the ship and then began tossing his spheres into the water.

"Agnar, don't freak out?" Hiccup yelled. Too late, his spheres landed in the water next to the villains and Hiccup was afraid that he might have realised that his power was useless in combat. "You have to calm down. If they guess you're powers—"

However, when he looked over the side of the ship he found that the villains were backing away from the spheres.

"What the hell are these things?" said one of them pushing the spheres away.

Hiccup looked up. "They're afraid to touch them."

Immediately an idea popped into his head.

* * *

The villains were looking at the sunken ship.

"Soon the ship will be fully submerged in less than a minute and once they're in the water they don't stand a chance against us," said the shark faced villain.

* * *

"We're fishfood," Agnar cried backing away.

Heather looked at Agnar. "Agnar, are you really sure that hero work is right for you?"

"Shut up," Agnar spat. "It's not weird to be scared right now. We only just got out of junior high a little while ago. I didn't think I would be facing death a few days just after starting B.A. I can't believe I'm going to die without even feeling Astrid's boobs!"

Hiccup then stood up straight. "Listen to me. 'An enemy that is certain of their victory is bound to make a mistake,' those are my father's words."

"What does that mean?" Agnar cried.

"This may be our only chance, we can beat them," said Hiccup and looked at the two of them.

* * *

The villains were watching as the ship was now half submerged within the water and they heard Agnar's pathetic cries.

The shark faced villain laughed. "Sounds like they're crying for their mummies up there."

The villain with the power to regulate water then turned on him. "Hey now, don't forget that Krogan and Viggo warned us to keep our guards up. We cannot judge them by how old they are, but by their powers. They could do anything." Then the water began to form around his hand forming a claw. "Of course we will definitely have an advantage in the water so I'm not exactly worried for us."

* * *

Agnar looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, you can't be serious."

Hiccup then immediately activated his jets and took off into the air.

"You want to see what we're capable of, be careful what you wish for!" Hiccup yelled.

He then extended his hand and then suddenly a purple orb began to form within his palm.

' _Good thing I upgraded my armour last night,_ ' said Hiccup to himself. ' _This plasma blast weapon system may be knew, but if my calculations are correct then it should be enough. Unfortunately since their inner circle is no way I can get them all, but I have an easy workaround._ '

Heather soon grabbed hold of Agnar and was preparing to take off waiting for the right moment.

"Ready, Agnar?" she asked.

Agnar was still shaking uncontrollably utterly terrified. He however was looking directly at Hiccup. ' _How could he not get scared about all these villains? How did he find the courage to go through with this?'_

"Have a taste of my plasma blast!" Hiccup yelled and tossed the plasma blast with all his might into the water.

The moment it struck the water there was a massive explosion which caught the vivid completely by surprise they found themselves being swept away by the currents in the water. Unfortunately using the new weapon system caused Hiccup's armour to run out of power and soon he found himself falling towards the water.

"Heather! Agnar! Now!" Hiccup yelled.

Heather then immediately rotated the bottom half of her torso and was propelled up into the air. She then grabbed Hiccup and then began to fly them away from the massive tolerance that Hiccup had created.

Agnar then gripped his fists. ' _What the heck, Hiccup? How do you do it? You're acting so cool and I'm not doing anything at all_.'

He then immediately began crying and tossed as many spheres as he could directly at the villains. "Take this you villains! You can eat my sticky balls!"

Agnar's spheres landed in the water and were also swept up by the current. The villains did everything they could but they couldn't break free from the current it was beginning to drag them down.

"What's going on?"

"I'm getting dragged in!"

Then suddenly Agnar's spheres began to attach themselves to the villains. They tried to take them off only to find their hand sticking to them.

"Did these come from that kid?"

"I can't get them off of me!"

Then suddenly they found themselves colliding with one another and were completely ensnared unable to move and trapped.

Hiccup smiled as he looked down at the torrent created. "When a strong force is applied to water's surface, the water will be pushed away and then come rushing back into the middle."

The moment the water came crashing back down in the middle it created a massive geyser that sent the ship and the villains flying into the air.

Heather smiled. "We rounded them all up more. Not too shabby, you guys are amazing." She then looked at Agnar, who had blood rushing out of his mask. "Both of you. I guess we passed the shipwrecked zone."


	11. Game Over

Hiccup, Heather and Agnar had landed in the shallow part of the water and were making their way to dry land. The villains were still trapped in the spheres that Agnar had tossed and were now crammed into one another.

Agnar laughed. "They won't be going anywhere for quite some time."

Hiccup was a holographic screen on his gauntlet. "I was afraid of this, that plasma blast drained about 20% of my power."

"What you mean?" Heather asked.

"My armour doesn't run continuously a built-in power supply," Hiccup explained. "That's why my jets cut out while midair, it was a way to preserve power. I'm going to have to fixed this issue of we have a get out of this mess."

"Shouldn't we be more concentrated on our next move?" Heather asked.

"You're right," Hiccup nodded. "Getting help should be our top priority, if we follow the shot to the exit then we can avoid the central Plaza entirely."

"Sounds like a plan," said Heather as she turned and looked at the Plaza. "That way we don't run into the villains that Mr Eret is facing off over there."

They could see dust soaring into the air no doubt where Eret was battling at that very moment.

Hiccup frowned. ' _Yeah, but can he handle them on his own? How long can you hold out against the group like that_.'

He then looked at the others. "If he doesn't get any backup then he's going to overexert himself, he'll end up be defeated by those villains because he was trying to keep us safe."

Agnar quivered as he looked at him. "Wait, don't tell me you're suggesting…" Hiccup remained quiet. "Are you trying to get us killed or something?"

"I'm not saying we should jump in the middle of the battle, but maybe we can to find a way to take a few of those guys out to lighten his load."

They had their first real fight against villains and they won, but that only gave them false hope. It made them think their powers could actually work against the enemy and they would soon learn just how wrong they were.

* * *

In a landslide zone, Ranger was completely surrounded by villains he had frozen in place and he was now beginning to question.

"You were woefully unprepared," he said looking at them all. "In fact it looks to me as if you had no training. You don't have the slightest idea on how to use your powers."

One of the villains looked at him fearfully. "This power… he froze us the instant we warped here."

"He's not a kid, he's a monster."

"So cold."

Ranger managed to overhear the ringleader speaking to his allies. ' _How do they plan to kill Skullcrusher? At first I thought they garret a force of elite criminals who could simply overpower him.'_

Then a villain with a knife jumped out of nowhere and pounced on him. Unfortunately Ranger merely moved his foot into an ice immediately covered the villain before he got anywhere close to him. A second had appeared at the same time will pull in his hand, but he got frozen just like his friends and Ranger caught the pole before it struck him.

' _But that can't possibly be their master plan_ ,' said Ranger to himself. ' _Most of these villains are low-level thugs, just pawns._ ' He then removed the pole from the villain and he collapsed to the ground in a crumpled heap. ' _From what I can tell there are only four or five truly dangerous people here. If that's the case then what we need right now is more information_.'

He then turned to the villains he had frozen in place. "Listen well, if you stay frozen yourselves will slowly die as your body succumbs to frostbite and hypothermia. Luckily for you I want to be a hero so I would like to avoid unnecessary cruelty." He then turned the villain that attacked him with a knife and extended his hand towards his face. "But I only do that if you tell me how you plan to win kill Skullcrusher. That's the only way you will survive."

* * *

In the mountain zone Astrid, Ingrid and Clueless were busy facing against their foes and already one of them was making a move against Clueless, who immediately panicked.

He quickly ran to in order to avoid the punch from the massive villain. "These dudes are terrifying, my whole life just flashed before my eyes."

Ingrid had just blocked an attack from a villain with the sword Astrid had created for her. Astrid herself managed to knock away a villain with her battleaxe.

"Could you maybe take it down a few notches?" Ingrid asked.

"Right now we need to focus on getting away from these enemies," said Astrid noticing the villains that was slowing surrounding.

"Then pull out a weapon for me too," said Clueless.

"You're the one with electrical powers just zap them so that we can run," said Ingrid.

Clueless glared at her. "Weren't you paying attention during combat training? Some partner you were. I cover my body with electricity, but if I try and shoot it out it will go everywhere I would take you guys down along with them. I can't even call the help, because this duel into fear and jamming the signal. I'm counting on you two, I'm no help in this situation. You've gotta get out of here."

Ingrid shook her head. "You're a real damsel in distress aren't you?"

Clueless then quickly moved to avoid the fist of the villain chasing after him. However, Ingrid then immediately kicked him in the back sending him forwards.

"Now you're human stungun," she said.

"Seriously?" he yelled.

He then slammed into the villain and immediately created an electrical field shocking the guy.

"Whoa, this is working," he said surprised. "I'm super strong." He then gave the thumbs up to Astrid and Ingrid. "Sit back you do you can count on me."

"You are exhausting?" Ingrid groaned.

Then immediately a villain stretched his fist towards Clueless with it embedded in rock. "Try executing solid rock kid."

Ingrid immediately jacked her earphones into the sub woofers in her boots. Immediately she fired an amplified sound of a heartbeat at the villain. The sonic attack immediately shattered the rock and the moment it made contact with Clueless he was immediately shocked.

Another villain with a pair of knives and tried to jump over them only for Astrid to for saying that she had created from her hands. The net in snared the villain and he collided with the other two villains earning him an electrical shock from Clueless' attack.

"We're lucky that worked out so well," said Astrid.

"I'm sorry, next time I will ask before saving our butts," said Ingrid hotly.

The three villains that had got caught in Clueless' electrical field were now unconscious and collapsed to the ground. Ingrid and immediately unleashed another sonic attack this time at the villains themselves causing them to cover the ears to protect themselves from the attack.

"Damn it, Clueless. You couldn't have asked for some kind of aiming gear when you put in your costumes request form, I mean come on," said Ingrid annoyed.

A villain then tried to attack her from behind, but she was able to dodge the attack. Astrid then came out of nowhere and kicked the villain away with a powerful jump kick.

"It's ready," she said as she closed her eyes. "It takes me a little longer…" She then extended her hand upwards and immediately formed a blanket which covered both her and Ingrid, "this big."

The villains were confused by this move.

"A blanket?"

"Is it supposed to be a shield?"

Astrid smirked she looked the villains. "You're looking at a sheet of installation 100 mm thick. Go, Clueless."

Clueless smirked as electricity began to flow around his body. "Thanks Astrid. Now I don't have to worry about hurting my friends!" He then unleashed a massive amount of electricity across the ground which struck every single villain. "You guys are fried!"

The villains were now completely smouldered from the attack and collapsed.

Astrid then removed the blanket over herself and Ingrid.

"Now then, I'm worried about the rest of our class," she said.

Ingrid looked at her. "I'm sure they're all right."

"Still I would prefer if we find them as soon as possible," said Astrid. She then turned and looked at Clueless. "Though looking for trouble might be problematic."

Clueless now had a dumb look on his face and could barely form a sentence. While he was powerful yet one major weakness, if he produced more energy then you are capable of it shut down his brain.

There were so focused on Clueless but they did notice a hand protruding from the ground behind them.

* * *

Hiccup and his group were still at the shoreline of the shipwreck zone, though Agnar wasn't too happy about the idea.

"Remember Hiccup, we're just here to see how things are going," Agnar reminded.

"I know," said Hiccup as he began looking over the edge. "We'll get out of here as soon as it gets dangerous."

They were now watching as Eret had taken out of most of the villains in the Plaza, though he was still fighting. He soon jumped over a couple of villains immediately wrapped his scarf around them and then with one good pull he was sent flying down towards them and kick some hard into the ground.

Eret was completely exhausted after fighting so many villains and there were still plenty of them around. Then he saw the hooded figure rushing towards him and behind him was the armoured man who appears to have observed everything.

"First it was 23 seconds," said the armoured man, talking to the hooded man by radio.

"Final boss," said Eret and fired his staff directly at the hooded figure.

"Then it was 24 seconds." The hooded man then grabbed hold the scarf and Eret came charging towards him. "Then 20. Then 17."

Eret then grabbed the helm of his scarf and used it to push the hooded man towards him and dealt a powerful elbow into his chest. However, the hooded man had managed to capture the elbow and Eret was forced to blink.

The armoured man then chuckled. "I've been observing you the moment that you first engaged our forces. I took perfect note on when you attack, who you attack and when they were able to use their powers. So I am perfectly able to anticipate when you are unable to use your powers."

"Now that you are unable to stop my powers, you're going to learn it facing me was a mistake," said the hooded man. "You're forced to blink more often, you really shouldn't push yourself too hard because now you're falling apart."

Suddenly Eret's slowly began to disintegrate as he winced in pain as the same thing was happening to his skin. Hiccup and the others gasped as they saw the sleeve disintegrating and witnessed Eret's skin disintegrating as well revealing his muscle tissue.

Eret was able to reuse his powers and quickly struck the hooded man and then quickly backed away. He soon discovered that he was unable to move his right arm, it was just too badly damaged.

' _He destroyed my elbow,_ ' he cursed.

To make things worse there were still countless of villains that taken down yet and they were taking advantage of his injury. He quickly dodged a villain that tried to attack from behind and then dealt a powerful kick, he then dodged yet a second and then a third and then found himself completely surrounded.

Eret was getting worn out as he had overtaxed his powers and both the hooded and armoured man were looking at him with smirks.

"That power of yours is annoying, but it isn't suited for drawnout fights against big groups," said the armoured man.

"Face it Tapster you're out of your element," said the hooded man as he got to his feet. "The truth is you're more suited to attacking stealthily, you're known for surprise attacks not fighting head-to-head."

The armoured man then smiled. "Though despite knowing that you didn't hesitate in jumping into the middle of this fight. To put your student at ease."

Eret they quickly dodged the sharp claws of a villain and immediately wrapped his scarf around him. He then quickly use him as a shield to block the weapon of another villain and then while he was temporarily blinded struck him with a powerful shoulder. He then performed a spinning kick kicking a bit and then tried to attack from behind and then he turned to both the hooded and armoured men before him.

"I admit it's quite impressive that you're still standing," said the armoured man. "And as such I think you are deserving to know my name. I am Viggo Grimborn and my partner here is known as Krogan."

Krogan scoffed. "I'm your superior."

Viggo narrowed his eyes. "And I'm supposed to be your adviser and yet you fail to listen to me."

Krogan gasped and looked at Eret. "Truth is you should be worrying about the two of us, it's the guy behind you."

Eret quickly turned and saw the large muscular man from earlier. It was hard to describe, but if he had to say that he resembled a dragon with six eyes.

"I mean he is after all the final boss," Krogan continued with a smirk.

Then the muscular man struck him and began pounding his face into the ground causing his goggles to fly off somewhere. Hiccup and the others could only just staring in horror as they saw their teacher being beaten to a pulp.

* * *

At the entrance, Black Hole was still trying to absorb Ryker into her vortex, but strangely he didn't seem concerned by this at all.

"Ah, so this is the power that is able to suck in mass and turns it into dust," said Ryker calmly. "Such an astounding power. However, you're a rescue hero, Black Hole. You're skilled at saving people from disasters and consequently that means you have very little fighting experience or battlefield awareness."

Ryker then immediately conjured up a warp gated directly in front of the vortex. It then reappeared directly behind Black Hole and her vortex was still in work. Immediately she felt her back been torn apart and the rest of the students just stared in horror.

"He opened a warp gate," she winced.

Ryker smirked from behind the mist. "How unfortunate, you turned yourself into dust."

Immediately the back of Black Hole's costume began to rip apart. She quickly cancelled her powers, but the damage had already been done and she began to collapse forwards.

"I'm sorry, he got me," she groaned just before she hit the floor.

"Black Hole!" Fishlegs cried.

Calder looked at Speedfist. "Speedfist, get out of here! Go, now!"

Speedfist had been stunned by fear and realise that he was right, this was his best opportunity to escape and to get help. Though he did not like the idea of leaving his friends behind, but he didn't they would probably be all dead.

He immediately zoomed off and headed straight towards the exit passing the villain as quickly as he could.

Ryker turned and looked at him. "A sheep trying to escape from the wolves. I simply can't allow that." Immediately a warp gate appear directly in front of Speedfist and he was going too fast to stop. "If other heroes arrive it would be harder for us to end Skullcrusher."

Speedfist really believe that this was going to be the end of him. However, appearing out of nowhere, was Magnus and he immediately wrapped his arms around the warp gate.

"Run! I've got him!" he winced in pain.

Speedfist then immediately accelerated once again. ' _I'll be back in a flash_.'

Ryker was now extremely annoyed. "You impertinent child!" He then immediately stretched his body towards Speedfistand Fishlegs notice the metal brace around the mist. "You won't step foot outside the doors."

' _I'm close_ ,' said Speedfist to himself knowing that Ryker was bearing down on top of him. ' _But what if it's locked? Will I be able to pry open in time?_ '

"I have no time, for this," said Ryker who was now practically on top of him. "Be gone!"

Speedfist closed his eyes at the mist surrounded him.

It was on that day that all of them realised the dangers that the pros faced. They had gotten the first look, but the worst was yet to come.

* * *

Krogan and Viggo were now looking at the blooding mess that was Eret. He was still being pinned down by the monstrous man, whose strength was completely overwhelming.

"What do you think of Trapster," said Krogan mockingly. "He is a bioengineered anti-Symbol of Peace. But you can call him Red Death."

* * *

In the collapse zone, Ragnar and Snotlout were battling the villains in one of the ruined buildings. Snotlout in particular was going all out on their opponents, showing off both his superstrength and his flames.

"Say goodbye!" he yelled as he struck two buildings with a fist covered in flames.

Ragnar was currently battling a foe with the sword in his wood form and was able to block the blade before dealing a powerful punch at the villains face. The two of them were worn out from all this fighting, but it appeared they had taken out the last of the villains.

"Think that's the last of them," said Snotlout. "What a bunch of weaklings."

Ragnar looked at him as he returned to his normal form. "Then we better go and find the rest of our class. If we're both still in the B.A.R.F then everyone else probably is too. And not all of them have the offensive skills like you and me."

Ragnar narrowed his eyes. "You know it's your fault that we got separated from the others. If you and Dogsbreath hasn't jumped in front of Black Hole, if you were in the way and she probably would have been able to suck up than villain then we would never have been separated."

"You do what you want, I want to decimate that mist guy," said Snotlout dismissively.

Ragnar stared at him. "I knew forgetting the fact that he was totally immune to your physical attacks?"

"Shut up," Snotlout snapped. "If we take that guy down then we take out their way in and out. If we cut off their escape route will be stuck in have to pay for what they've done. We'll just have to figure it out."

Unbeknownst to them a villain with chameleon-like powers was directly behind them. He immediately jumped and drew a knife from his belt.

' _I hope you had fun chitchatting, too bad you let your guard down_ ,' he smirked.

However, Snotlout immediately grabbed him and slammed him into the ground and knocking him out cold.

"Anyway all these villains are small fries like these were then our classmates can handle them," said Snotlout.

Ragnar folded his arms. "Maybe, but they must have a few powerhouses among them or why else would they think they can take on Skullcrusher. They were organised enough to attack us here and arrange the distraction with the media."

"All the more reason we take them down fast," said Snotlout. He then walked off. "Go and find the others if you want too."

Ragnar raised an eyebrow. "If I did know better I'd say that you're praising our classmates and that includes Hiccup."

Snotlout merely narrowed his eyes.

* * *

The other students were still battling against the villains in their designated areas. Olaf and Sven were taking on the villains in the fire zone, using hit-and-run attacks.

"Dammit, they're too fast," said one of the villains.

They then tried to separate in order to hunt them down only for one of them to be knocked to the ground by Sven, who was clinging on the telephone lines with his tail. Olaf was causing his own bit of mayhem by attacking them from afar with his navel laser.

* * *

In the squall zone, Wartihog was leading a group of villains down an alleyway.

"We found you," said one of them.

They immediately jumped at him only to be struck in the face by the stone fist of Dogsbreath.

"That six of them," said Dogsbreath flexing his muscles. "We're reducing their numbers, but very slowly. I hope it works in the long run."

* * *

Speedfist was still making his way towards the door with Ryker literally on top of him. However, Fishlegs then immediately grabbed the metal brace around his neck and remove the gravity from it. Ryker then suddenly found himself floating away from Speedfist much to his surprise and Speedfist's.

"I don't know what his power is, but he's wearing some kind of weird armour," said Fishlegs. "So he must still have a physical body." He then immediately tossed Ryker into the air with all his strength. "Now, run Speedfist!"

"You pest! How dare you!" Ryker roared.

Speedfist had managed to reach the door and was now trying to pry it open, but Ryker was gonna make things easy for him. He immediately stretched his body towards Speedfist as quickly as he could.

"I've got you now!" he yelled.

"Not so fast," said Tuffntu and quickly fired a piece of slime which attached itself to the next place of his body.

Calder then grabbed the solid slime from Tuffnut's palm and then began to spin the villain around with all his might. He then tossed him as far as he could throw him towards the other side of the complex.

Speedfist finally managed to pry the door's open and immediately rushed out he then accelerated making his way to the campus as quickly as he could knowing that lives were at stake.

Ryker could only watch as he floated away. "He's going to call for backup, it's over."

* * *

Red Death was squeezing Eret's damaged elbow with a lot of strength with one hand and broke it.

"You can raise people's powers, it is an impressive ability, but when facing against two devastating power it in the new sensibility," said Krogan.

Eret winced as he looked up at Red Death and try to neutralise his powers. Only for the big group to slam his other hand right on top of his other arm breaking that one as well.

' _He's breaking my bones like they're twigs,_ ' he said to himself fighting against the pain. ' _I'm positive I erased his power, that means he's superstrong even without the powers._ ' Red Death then grabbed his head and raised it up. ' _I think he's a strong as Skullcrusher._ '

Then he slammed his head down to the ground cracking the concrete.

Hiccup and the others could only watch as they witnessed this brutality.

"Oh no," Agnar whimpered. "I can't even watch this anymore. We should be getting out of his super-fast, should we?"

Hiccup and Heather didn't say a word they were just staring in shock.

Then suddenly appearing next to Krogan and Viggo was Ryker, who apparently had managed to regain his gravity from Fishlegs. He soon took on his physical form looking annoyed at the two of them.

"Krogan. Viggo," he said.

Viggo looked at Ryker. "Brother, did you manage to kill Black Hole."

"The rescue hero is out of commission, but there were students I was unable to disburse and one of them got outside the facility," said Ryker clenching his fist in anger.

Krogan stared him. "What?"

Viggo looked intrigued. "It would seem as if the students have been trained very well."

Krogan snarled at him. "Reverence is a dangerous emotion, Viggo."

"Only if you allow it to be," said Viggo calmly. "We should be prepared for reinforcements to arrive very soon."

Krogan clenched his fists and glared at Ryker. "If you weren't are means of escape I would kill you right now. There is no way we can win it dozens of pros show up to stop us. Let's go home."

Agnar looked up. "Did I hear that right? Did he say they were just going to leave?"

"That's what it sounded like me," Heather frowned.

Agnar smiled and then hugged Heather enthusiastically. "That's amazing, we're is safe and we don't have to fight."

Heather was looking a bit uncomfortable as Agnar was squeezing her left boob. She then promptly ducked his head into the water and looked at Hiccup.

"I have a real bad feeling about this Hiccup," she said.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "It does seem weird that they would retreat to this point even if help is on the way." It certainly didn't make any sense in the slightest. ' _Dad is most likely coming and they don't want to kill him now? They must know that BA will beef up security after this so now as their best chance. What's going on here? Why are they on the verge of retreat now?_ '

Krogan then stood up straight. "Oh, before we leave…" He then turned towards them. "Let's make sure the Symbol of Peace is broken. Let's wreak pride."

They realised too late that Krogan knew they were watching and immediately dashed towards them. Hiccup was about to act unfortunately he suddenly discovered that he was unable to move his body and then found himself floating in the air.

His eyes then turned to Viggo and saw that his eyes were glowing green and it was extending his arm.

"That's very nice you're wearing," he smirked and clenched his fist. Hiccup then roared in pain as he felt his armour pressing itself against him. "Shame that it's totally useless in my presence."

Hiccup's eyes widened. ' _He's the technopath and his powerful_.'

Krogan then quickly collated hand right on top of Heather before she had a chance to knock it aside. Hiccup mind flashed to the disintegration of Eret's arm and use the same thing was about to happen to Heather only that it was going to kill her instead.

However when he placed his hand over Heather nothing happened and Hiccup suddenly found himself crashing to the ground now able to move again.

Krogan appeared to be taken aback until he turned his head. "I see you still got a bit of fight left in you," he said looking at Eret.

Eret had managed to regain consciousness and was using all his power to neutralise both Krogan and Viggo's powers. Red Death then slammed his head into the ground utilising his power.

Viggo then attempted to control Hiccup's armour again, but this time Hiccup was more than prepared. His eyes then began to glow green as he used his power to cancel Viggo's control and knew that he had to take Krogan out right now.

' _I've got no choice, I have to use a plasma blast one more time_ ,' he said as he began to form a plasma orb within his palms. ' _I have to say that Heather and get out of here right now._ '

He then turned his attention upon Krogan. "Let her go!" he yelled gaining Krogan's attention. "Take this!"

Hiccup then fired his plasma blast directly at Krogan and seconds later there was a huge explosion. The explosion caused a massive shock wave that knocked several villains to the ground and shattered the lights around the facility.

Hiccup was unable to see Krogan because of the smoke but he was very certain that he had struck him. However, when the smoke cleared it turned out that Red Death had blocked the attack with his body.

' _Where did he come from?_ ' Hiccup gasped. He then realised that there was even a single scratch on him. ' _Wait, there isn't a scratch on him. That attack passed the same powers one of my dad's punches._ ' His eyes then widened as he remember what Heather had said on the ship moments ago. ' _Oh, no._ '

Viggo looked at Hiccup slightly impressed. "So you're the technopath that's been preventing me from gaining full control the systems here. So we would seem as if the rumours were right after all, Technora's son is indeed involved in this Academy."

"It doesn't matter, I'm done with you now" said Krogan.

Red Death then immediately grabbed his arm and raised his other preparing to strike Hiccup. Heather quickly knocked Krogan's hand away and by the massive tornado at Red Death and Hiccup fired one of his cable that Krogan at the same time. Krogan was now reaching towards both Heather and Agnar and there is no way that Eret could neutralise their powers this time.

They were all seconds away from death when suddenly there was a huge explosion and the entrance doors were blown apart. That caught everyone's attention and they saw walking through the doorway was none other than Skullcrusher.

Fishlegs and the others were completely psyched as this was the first time he had seen him in person.

"You made a mistake coming here villains," said Skullcrusher glaring down at them. "Because now that I'm here you'll all be eating dirt."

Agnar began to cry. "We're saved."

Hiccup just stared at his father. "He's here."

Krogan smiled as he turned his attention onto Skullcrusher. "Ah, the guest of honour has finally arrived."


	12. Skullcrusher

Skullcrusher was looking down from the stairs narrowing his eyes down upon Krogan and his men as Fishlegs the other students cried with relief due to his presence.

"I couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone wrong here when Eret and Black Hole didn't answer my calls," he said. "So I hurried over as fast as I could running into Speedfist along the way. He told me what transpired here."

Skullcrusher then clenched his fists. ' _I can't believe what went down while I was resting. I hate to think how frightened the children must be and how hard my colleagues had to fight in order to protect them. The only thing I can do now is to assure them that things will be okay, that is my duty as the world's number one hero._ '

Krogan turned his attention upon Skullcrusher. "Finally we get to kill the symbol of peace."

The villains that was still standing were deeply concerned by Skullcrusher.

"Holy crap, it's Skullcrusher."

"I've never seen the guy in person before."

"I didn't expect him to be so huge."

A villain merely scoffed. "This is no time to talk you idiots. If we can strike now we can kill him."

However, Skullcrusher then vanished as a split second and suddenly all the villains were knocked out. Then Skullcrusher appeared right next to Eret, somehow he was able to move at such speed that it was impossible to see him with the naked eye had taken out all the villains in just a single second.

He then picked Eret up and looked at him. "Sorry, Eret. I should have been here." He then turned and looked at Krogan and his men. "Attacking the students here was a mistake, but the biggest mistake you made was trying to kill my son."

"Son?" everyone gasped.

Heather's eyes then turned to Hiccup and realise that he had the same coloured eyes as Skullcrusher. She also recognised his voice and his body type matched that of Stoick.

"So, you don't just have a famous mother," said Heather.

Hiccup looked at her awkwardly.

Agnar just stared openmouthed. "No way."

Viggo smiled. "It would seem as if things have gotten more interesting."

Skullcrusher then vanished once again and somehow managed to grab Hiccup and the others and got them to safety.

"What the heck," said Agnar.

"Everyone back to the entrance and take Eret with you," Skullcrusher ordered. "He doesn't have much time."

"Yes, sir," Agnar nodded as he and Heather began to lift Eret.

Krogan just stared at Skullcrusher. "I didn't even see him move."

"It would seem as if he is still fast, but he's not as fast as he used to be," Viggo noted. "It would seem as if we were told the truth, Skullcrusher really is getting weaker."

Hiccup then placed Eret on his shoulders and looked at Skullcrusher. "Dad, the guy in the armour is a technopath and the big guy was able to take an explosion at close range."

"Don't worry son, I've got this," said Skullcrusher giving him a reassuring nod.

Hiccup nodded and then he and the others began to make their way back towards the entrance with Eret on their shoulders.

Krogan places are behind his back and looked at Skullcrusher and then immediately he took off raising his fist.

"Let's see how strong you are you faced against arguably spent his entire life taking down villains like you!" he yelled.

"Red Death," Viggo commanded.

Red Death then immediately placed himself in front of Krogan and took Skullcrusher's attack. The shockwave from the punch did caused ripples in the water behind him, but the villain himself was unfazed. He then tried to grab Skullcrusher, who leaned back to avoid the move.

"Hiccup was right when he said that you are immune to impacts," he said and raised his fist. He then slammed it right into Red Death's chest, but again and had no effect. Skullcrusher had to move quickly to avoid his hands and then readied to deal another series of blows. "Then let's try this."

He punch the guy right in the face, but attacks had no effect at all. Skullcrusher had a fallback in order to avoid the villain's hands and he quickly followed him.

"Doesn't even matter where I punch you does it?" he said.

He then came to a sudden stop and uses momentum to strike Red Death in the chest once again. He then kept on dealing more blows, but each one was just as effective as the previous ones.

"That's right," Krogan smiled. "Red Death has the power of shock absorption. The only way to hurt him is to slowly gouge out his flesh. Of course, I don't think he'll sit back and let you do that. You have finally met your match."

Skullcrusher smirked. "Thanks for telling me how to beat him." He then quickly sidestepped and appeared directly behind Red Death. He then wrapped his arms around his chest. "All I have to do is wear him down and it onto you!"

He then slammed Skullcrusher headfirst into the ground by leaning backwards performing a very powerful Suprax. Immediately there was a powerful shockwave and dust covered the entire area.

"All right, take that creep!" Calder cheered. "That's what you villains get for underestimating him!"

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still making their way to the entrance and had noticed the battle going on.

"Did you guys see that suprax?" Agnar asked. "It was like a huge explosion." He then looked at Hiccup with admiration. "Your dad is on a whole other level, why didn't you tell as he was your father?"

"You saw how the media acted when they discovered that I was Technora's son imagine how they would react if they discover that I was also Skullcrusher's son," said Hiccup.

"He's got a point," said Heather.

Hiccup however was deeply concerned as he looked back. ' _It may be possible they have a way to kill, but even if they do is not really anything we can do to help him now. If we tried to we'd probably get taken hostage and that would be much worse than getting in his way. I guess I just have the trust that daddy would do this and stop worrying about the villain's plans_.'

"Get that guy!" Agnar yelled. "Punch him right in the balls!"

"Maybe we were worried about these bad guys for nothing," said Heather hopefully. She then looked at Hiccup. "Your dad is unstoppable."

' _It may seem that way, but I know the truth_ ,' said Hiccup to himself. He remembered the Black Hole had held up three fingers and knew what that meant. ' _I read the hero news this morning on my way to school and saw the headlines about my dad. Then when they were talking about why he was in the training, Black Hole held up three fingers probably to indicate that he was already at his limit today. He must have been absent because he was too much of his power, he should be using his powers right now and I'm the only one in our class who knows._ ' He looked back at his father. ' _He's saving us, but at what cost? The cheering him on, but they've got no idea what kind of trouble he then._ '

* * *

When the dust finally cleared Skullcrusher was in paint with very good reason. At the last possible second when he performed the Suprax, Ryker and managed to open a portal directly in the place where Skullcrusher slammed Red Death into the concrete. The portal had reopened directly below Skullcrusher and Red Death's torso was protruding from it gripping hold of Skullcrsuher's side with a death grip.

"Come on, what kind of cheap move was that?" he winced.

Hiccup and the others just stared in horror and the situation got worse as Red Death was crushing Skullcrusher's weak spot. Blood then began to pour out of his costume as he winced in pain.

"Not a bad strategy all things considered," said Viggo with a smirk on his face. "You were trying to bury him into the concrete so he could move around anymore."

"Sadly that won't work, Red Death is a strong as you are that won't stop him," said Krogan sinisterly.

Viggo then looked at Ryker. "Excellent job, brother. We have just where we want him now."

Ryker then began to close the portal and Red Death's grip was tightening. ' _Crap, this monster found my weak spot_.' With no other choice Skullcrusher was forced to release his grip upon Red Death in order to break free from the grip. ' _I have to stop him, despite his power._ '

He then looked at the villains. "If this is your best then you pick the wrong place to attack," he bluffed. "You should just give up now."

Krogan and Viggo didn't look concerned in the slightest.

Viggo then looked at his brother. "Ryker."

Ryker looked at Skullcrusher. "Normally I wouldn't want blood and viscera flooding the inside of my warp gates, but I'll make an exception for hero as great as you."

Skullcrusher then noticed that he was slowly sinking into the warp gate which was closing rapidly.

"Since you're too fast to see with the human eye, Red Death had to restrain you," said Viggo in a calculative voice. "Once Red Death cause your body halfway through… Ryker will squeeze the gate shut."

Krogan smiled viciously. "I'm going to enjoy watching you being ripped to pieces."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were watching everything that was transpiring.

"Heather," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, what is it Hiccup?" Heather asked.

"Will you carry Mr Eret for me?"

"Sure," said Heather rather surprised. "But what are you going to do?"

"Anything that I can," said Hiccup as he handed Eret over to her.

Heather and Agnar then watched Hiccup as he raced towards his father and the villains.

"Are you crazy?" Agnar cried.

"Hiccup your armour's power is down to 40%," Toothless informed him over his radio. "I'm shutting down unnecessary systems as quickly as I can, but I suggest not to engage in a prolonged fight."

"I know, bud," said Hiccup as he activated his cables.

* * *

Skullcrusher eyes widened when he saw Hiccup racing towards him. ' _What are you doing, Son?_ '

Ryker then immediately placed his body directly in front of Hiccup and formed a warp gate directly in front of him.

"How foolish," he said.

However then appearing out of nowhere was Snotlout and he slammed his hand right on top of Ryker's neck brace. He then quickly pinned him to the ground and held him there preventing him from moving.

Hiccup took this as his opportunity to swing his cables directly at Red Death, but Viggo caught them.

"You really think that these cables can even harm our creation?" said Viggo looking disappointed. "And here I thought that you are smart boy."

Hiccup smiled and then suddenly set a massive electrical shop down the cables and Viggo roared in pain. Then using as much strength as he could muster he began to spin Viggo around and crashed into the ground.

"Who's the smart one?" Hiccup smiled.

Then suddenly ice appeared out of nowhere and encased half of Red Death's body, but started just before it reached Skullcrusher's body.

' _He's frozen?_ ' he gasped.

He then turned and found Ranger standing there looking directly at the villains.

"One of your poorly trained thugs told me you're here because you think you can kill Skullcrusher," he said.

Skullcrusher was actually quite impressed. ' _He controlled his powers to control the eyes to stop it just before it reached my body._ ' Ever since being frozen Red Death's grip had slackened and he took full advantage of that and began to pry him loose. ' _I think I can loosen this villains grip now_.'

He was finally able to break free from Red Death's grip and landed a safe distance away, though he was still clutching his side.

Then Ragnar appeared out of nowhere in his wood form and slammed his fist directly towards Krogan. Krogan quickly jumped back to avoid the blow and a good thing he did because the ground shattered right where Ragnar's fist hit.

"Just a split second too late," he said as he jumped back joining the others.

Snotlout smirked at Ryker. "Guess I found your body's that time buddy."

"The Symbol of Peace will not be defeated by delinquents like you," said Ranger strongly.

Hiccup retracted his cables from the smouldering Viggo and then he along with the others glared at Krogan, who was the last man standing.

* * *

Heather and Agnar had watched everything from a distance.

"Ranger. Snotlout," Agnar stared.

"And Ragnar too," Heather finished.

The two of them then felt Eret moving slightly and realise that it had much time, he did medical attention right now.

"Let them handle it, we need to hurry," said Heather.

Agnar nodded. "Yeah, okay."

They then continue to make their way towards the entrance.

* * *

Fishlegs and the others were looking down at Hiccup and the others.

"They're helping," said Fishlegs with relief. She then noticed Heather and Agnar making their way towards them with Eret on their shoulders. "Wait, is that Heather down there? Hey, we're all up here!"

"It's Fishlegs," said Heather looking up at them.

"Hey, can you come and help us out," said Agnar gesturing to the unconscious Eret. "He's super heavy bleeding all over the place."

They all gasped.

"Mr Eret," said Fislhegs in horror.

"Come on," said Calder.

Then he and Fishlegs made their way down to help Heather and Agnar. Ruffnut was staying with Black Hole, who could barely move due to injuries on her back.

"Don't worry," she winced." Skullcrusher will take care of this. When the other teachers get here it will get dangerous so find some place to hide."

"Uh, okay," said Ruffnut.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still with Skullcrusher racing Krogan, who noticed that all his command had been contained. Red Death was half frozen, Viggo had been electrocuted and Ryker was pinned down by Snotlout.

Viggo managed to get onto his knees and grasped his arm recovering from electrical shock. "So those cables are able to produce an electrical shock. Not enough to kill but enough in order to stun, very impressive. Not to mention plasma orb of yours, and immediately would inform solid plasma and use it as a projectile."

Hiccup raised his fists. "You best stay down if I were you."

Krogan narrowed his eyes at Viggo and Ryker. "I can't believe you to allow the children to get the best of you. You have certainly put us in an awkward position."

Snotlout smirked as he looked down at Ryker. "You got very careless. It wasn't hard to figure you out, only certain part of you turn into that smoking warp gate. We saw your actual body as you appeared in front of us, but you're able to cover yourself in that list to hide your body as a distraction believing it made you safe.

"That's why Dogsbreath and I missed, but while you're in this form that met all next brace appeared around you, which is the only piece of you which is physical. You are not immune to physical attacks so long as their well-trained."

Ryker tried to get back only to have Snotlout's hands covered in flames causing him to wince. "Don't move. You try anything funnier now burn you to ashes."

"Not exactly heroic of you," Ragnar noted.

Krogan narrowed his eyes. "So they managed to evade getting injured and managed to capture three of my best men. Kids these days really are amazing, they make the League of Villains look like amateurs. We can't have that." He then looked at Red Death. "Red Death."

Then for some reason Red Death began to move out of the warp gate and the moment he did his arm and leg shattered. Apparently he felt no pain as he kept on trying to get back onto his one good foot only to collapsing.

"How is that thing still moving? And why would he risk moving knowing that would happen to him?" Hiccup stared.

Skullcrusher looked at him fearfully. "Stay back everybody."

They then heard the sound of ice breaking and then saw the ice around Red Death shattering. The only thing visible now was his muscle tissue and then to their disgust they saw in reforming into an arm and leg. In seconds the creature was completely healed as if nothing had happened to him.

Skullcrusher turned to Krogan. "What is this? I thought you said his power was shock absorption?"

"I didn't say that he was his only power," Korgan smirked as Red Death's skin began to regenerate along with his limbs. "He has super regeneration."

Hiccup immediately raises gauntlet. "Toothless, analysis."

"I can't explain it, Hiccup," said Toothless as his hologram appeared in front of him. "I'm getting very little brain activity, it's as if he's a mindless beast."

"Red Death has been completely modified to take on Skullcrusher even hundred percent of his power," said Krogan. "In simple terms he's a very highly efficient punching bag that hits back."

Hiccup and the others, minus Snotlout and he was still detaining Ryker, took up fighting positions.

"But we need a free method of escape," said Viggo.

"Get him, Red Death," Krogan ordered.

Then before anyone could make a move Red Death moved at the exact same speed as Skullcrusher.

"He's fast," said Skullcrusher in horror.

Seconds later there was a massive impact followed by a massive shock that sent Hiccup and the others backwards. Viggo took this as his opportunity to make his way over to Krogan to make matters worse he appeared to have recovered from Hiccup's attack from earlier.

Hiccup and the others watched as something struck the wall with an immense force.

"Such force," said Hiccup winded from the attack.

When the dust cleared Red Death was standing next to Ryker and there was no sign of Snotlout.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled.

However, Snotlout was safe and sound and directly next to them. They hadn't even noticed until a few seconds later after the attack.

"No way, you dodged him that quickly," said Hiccup.

"Shows what you know," Snotlout glared.

"So did you dodged him?" Ragnar asked.

Snotlout blinked. "No. I have no idea why I got here."

"I think it was very obvious," said Ranger.

When the dust settled they found that Skullcrusher had been the one that crashed into the wall. He moved with such astounding speed and managed to push Snotlout out of the way, though he took the brunt of the blow.

"Dad!" Hiccup cried.

Snotlout and the others stared at him. "Dad?"

Viggo looked intrigued. "So he protected the child."

Skullcrusher glared at him. "These are kids and you didn't hold back?"

"I didn't have much choice," said Krogan. "He was threatening my companion. Besides, these kids are no angels. Your son tried to kill me with that plasma blast of his. What kind of hero does something like that? You think you can get away with being as violent so long as you say it's for the sake of others?

"Well, you know what Skullcrusher, that is very hypocritical of you. Why do people like you get to decide that some violent acts are heroic and others are villainous? Casting on judgement on what is good and what's evil, you think you're the _Symbol of Peace_?" He laughed." You're just a government-sponsored insect of violence and violence always breeds more violence. I will make sure the world understands that once you're dead."

Skullcrusher narrowed his eyes. "You're nothing more than a lunatic. Criminals like you, you always try and make your axe sound so noble. Admit it you're only doing this because you like it, isn't that right?"

Krogan smiled. ' _He's got me figured out._ '

Ranger looked to the others. "We've got them outnumbered."

Hiccup nodded. "Snotlout found the misguided weakness and I know all their powers."

"These guys may be tough, but we can take them down now with Skullcrusher's help," said Ragnar raising his fists. "Let's do this."

"Don't attack," Skullcrusher ordered as he stepped forward. "Get out of here."

"You would have been in trouble if I hadn't earlier it weren't for me," Ranger reminded. "You need our help."

"I thank you for your assistance, but this is different," said Skullcrusher strongly. He then clenched his fists and took up a fighting position. "It's going to be all right. Just sit back and watch a pro at work."

Hiccup stared at him. "But you're too injured and you're bleeding. Plus you're almost out of time—" Hiccup stopped himself remembering the others were listening. "You'll die without our help."

"Son, I'm a hero and it is an occupational hazard," said Skullcrusher strongly and then gave him a thumbs up.

Hiccup however can help but feel concerned for his father's safety, if he wasn't careful this might very well be his last fight.

Krogan looked at the others. "Red Death. Viggo. Ryker. Kill him, I'll deal with the children."

Skullcrusher looked down at his wrist and clenched it. ' _I'm afraid I barely have a minute left of strength. My power is declining faster then I thought it would._ '

"Let's finish this farce and go home," said Korgan and then ran towards Hiccup and the others.

Skullcrusher just stood there and got ready to fight. ' _Even so, I have to stop these villains._ '

Hiccup and the others took up fighting positions as Krogan ran towards them.

"Heads up, looks like we're fighting after all," said Ragnar.

' _Because I am…_ ' He then began to channel as much strength as he could into his body. "The world's _Symbol of Peace and Justice!_ "

Then suddenly he dashed straight towards Red Death with increased speed and Red Death meet him head on. The moment their fists collided a massive shock wave across the entire area, pushing Kroagn back away from Hiccup and the others.

"Weren't you listening?" Krogan yelled as he landed on his feet. "One of his powers is shock absorption."

"Yeah, what about it?" Skullcrusher yelled.

Again he and Red Death clashed fists with one another creating massive shock waves. They then began to punch faster and faster making the shockwaves even more powerful every one further back away from the two of them.

"He's going to fight that guy head-on?" Hiccup stared as he and the others tried to stay on their feet.

"I can't believe how fast their moving," said Ragnar.

Both Viggo and Ryker were finding it impossible to get anywhere close to the two of them.

"No, I can't get near them!" Ryker roared.

"Nor I," said Viggo.

Skullcrusher looked as if he was moving even faster than before. "He said your powers were shock absorption not nullification! That means there's a limit to how much you can take, right?"

Skullcrusher was panting even harder and faster than before on the ground beneath him and Red Death was getting torn apart. Red Death was trying to strike as fast as he could manage to hit Skullcrusher in his weak spot, but he was starting to get overwhelmed.

"So you were made to fight the big guy?" Skullcrusher yelled as he pushed forwards forcing Red Death backwards. "If you can really withstand me by 100% of my power? Then I'll just have to go beyond that and force you to surrender!"

Red Death speed had finally reached its maximum for some reason Skullcrusher speed was increasing. He was soon getting pummelled by all the fists being aimed at him until finally he was unable to strike back any more.

Hiccup just stared at his father. ' _He's given it his all, even though he's injured. Those are just random punches either, they're targeted and every single one of them is more than a hundred percent of his power._ '

Skullcrusher then slammed a very powerful fist that sent Red Death flying across the ground and then he jumped into the air after the villain.

"A real hero…" he said as Red Death regained his composure and began charging at him once again. However, the moment he jumped into the air Skullcrusher slammed a fist across his face and began punching him, "will always find a way for justice to be served!"

Skullcrusher then blocked a fist from Red Death and then dealt a powerful kick that sent him backwards. He then ploughed his feet against the villain's face and he was launched into the air once again. He then charted him at full speed, jumped into the air, grabbed his arm, spun him around and slammed him into the ground with all his might.

Hiccup and the others just stared in amazement.

He then landed directly in front of Red Death were face of fixed determination as the villain bounced up into the air from the impact.

"Now for lesson," he said as he stood up straight. "You may have heard these words before, but now teach you what they really mean." He then consecrated all his power within his fist. "Go beyond! And shot pass your limits!"

He then slammed a massive fist directly into Red Death's chest and seconds later he was sent flying. The punches so fast that they barely saw him as he hit the dome above them and he went straight through it causing a massive explosion.

The explosion was felt all across the facility.

"What's happening?" Dogsbreath stared as he was unaware of what was transpiring outside. "Everything is shaking?"

Olaf had just taken out the villain also complexed with the explosion. "What was that?"

Red Death was still flying across the sky incredible speed, in fact as he passed through several crowds he managed to dispel them since he was going so fast.

Fishlegs and the others had seen the entire thing. Tuffnut and Calder were supporting Black Hole and Magnus was holding Eret on his back.

"Did the villain just fly by or am I going crazy?" Tuffnut asked.

"It was that dragon dude," said Calder.

"Such power," Magnus stared.

Agnar just looked in awe. "That's Skullcrusher for you. That's why he's the most amazing hero in the entire world!"

Hiccup and the others had seen the attack first hand and they still didn't believe it.

"That was like the finishing move in a videogame," Ragnar noted. "I've have never seen that kind of brute strength."

"Imagine having power like that," Skullcrusher stared. "He must have been hitting the villain so hard that he couldn't regenerate."

Rangers just looked at Skullcrusher. ' _He really is the best_.'

Snotlout just stared open eyed. ' _That's how you get to be a pro_.'

Hiccup looked at his father in shock. "He did it."

Skullcrusher was almost completely hidden by the dust attacks, but his costume was in shreds and was blood coming out of his mouth and side.

"I really have gotten weaker," he said. "Back in my heyday five hits would have been enough to knock that guy out. But today it took more than 300 mighty blows."

Skullcrusher then felt his power drain away rapidly. ' _Time's up. I have to end this fast_.'

He then slowly turned towards Krogan and his men. "You've been invested villains. Surrender, we all want to get this over with quickly."

Krogan just shook uncontrollably. "Impossible."


	13. In Each of Their Hearts

Krogan was completely shocked about what just happened, Skullcrusher had just entered most powerful man flying at about 100 mph.

"No," he said. "He defeated us, he's not any weaker at all." His eyes then turned the gigantic hole in the ceiling. ' _He sent Red Death flying as if he was nothing. This is impossible._ '

* * *

In the mountains alone, Astrid and Ingrid had been completely caught unaware as a bill and had managed to grab Clueless while their backs were turned. He was now extending Clueless in the air by the helm of his shirt.

"Get your hands up," he ordered. "And no powers, got it? Use your powers and I will kill your friend here."

"Clueless is helpless," said Astrid.

"Damn, villain," Ingrid cursed. "He totally caught us with our pants down. I thought that electric blast would have tried them all, we're so stupid. How did we not see this coming?"

"I feel a little brother that would bellow electric types so I don't want to kill him, but I will let you make me," he said extending his hand forward and shooting a bit of electricity from his palm.

It finally all makes sense and Astrid and Ingrid immediately raised their hands up in surrender.

"An electric type," said Astrid. "He's probably the one that Ranger said there was jamming our communications."

Satisfied the villain slowly approached them. "Don't move a muscle. Let's take this nice and slow."

Ingrid then got an idea. "You know, you two dudes are so lucky," she said. "People with electric types powers are destined for mainstream success."

The villain frowned at her by the compliment.

"What are you doing?" Astrid whispered.

"I mean even if you didn't want to be a hero there are tons of jobs you can do in the city," Ingrid continued and began to lower her earphone down behind her back. "You're kind of power is in high demand. So I'm wondering why would you become a villain in the first place?"

Astrid immediately understood her attempt. ' _I see, Ingrid can attack without moving if she can manage to get her earphone jack plugged in._ '

"You don't have to do and so I just thought it might just be interesting to know," said Ingrid just inches away from jacking her earphone.

Then immediately the villain flared electricity from his hand and immediately the two girls panicked. "Nice try, think you can distract me that easily."

With no other choice Ingrid was forced to retract her earphone and realise that she had just made the situation even worse.

"Big mistake sweetheart," said the villain. "I'm not some dumb that can be outsmarted by a couple of kids. You need to learn to take hostage situations seriously." As he toured Astrid noted that some of the villains were beginning to stir and the villain in front of them was now looking quite murderous. "So here's the new deal. Either this kid is going to die or you are, how about that? You can save either his life or your own." He laughed as he slowly approached them. "Now, what is it going to be girlies?"

* * *

Hiccup and the others were watching the stand-off between Skullcrsuher and Krogan remaining forces.

Krogan narrowed his eyes at Skullcrusher. ' _What's going on here? He's just as strong as he's always been. Dammit, clearly he was mistaken._ '

"What's wrong?" said Skullcrusher with an air of confidence. "Not attacking me? Didn't you say you were going to kill me earlier? Well come and get me, if you dare."

"Man, this is intense," said Snotlout.

"As I expected, there's no reason for us to fight now, he'll handle this," said Ranger.

Ragnar nodded and looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup we should regroup with the other guys, the last thing we want to do is get taken hostage or get in his way."

Toothless then contacted Hiccup on his private channel. ' _Hiccup, Stoick's vitals of the chart, he seriously pushed himself very hard. I extremely doubt that he has the strength to cave on fighting_.'

Hiccup agreed. ' _He's bluffing, I can tell just by looking at him that he completely worn out. He's used as much time as he can spare and I'm willing to bet those last few attacks merely drained him._ '

Skullcrusher can barely move an inch. ' _Crap, I can't fight them. That Red Death guy took too much out of me. I can barely make another move, I can't keep this up much longer. I just have to stall until_ they _get here._ '

Skullcrusher gave them a forceful glare. "What? Are you scared?"

Krogan and Ryker looked extremely uneasy. ' _They're hesitating, maybe this will work. They are so close to surrendering or at least running away._ '

Krogan clenched his fists. "How could this have happened? We've lost our best gun and help is on the way!"

However, Viggo looks completely calm. "Krogan, there is no need to panic." He then looked directly at Skullcrusher. "Look at him, he has definitely weakened. Red Death's attacks were successful."

Krogan then and clenched his fists.

Ryker then looked at Hiccup and the others. "He's right, he's on his own. And the children look to be completely frozen in terror." His eyes then turned to the villains to beginning to stir. "And our underlings are recovering."

Viggo nodded. "We likely still have a few minutes before their reinforcements arrive. If the three of us work together, we can do this, we haven't missed our chance to kill Skullcrusher."

A smile then crept on Krogan's face. "Yes, you're right. This is it, we have no choice we have to do it now. This may be our only chance to kill him and I have no intention of wasting the opportunity."

Hiccup and the others the notice the villains were approaching them.

Ragnar looked at Snotlout. "I think your uncle can hold his own against those three maniacs. Let's make sure these guys don't hurt anyone else."

Rangers then looked at Hiccup who was still looking at his father. "Will you be joining us?"

Hiccup have thought of his own. ' _I'm the only one who knows what is happening. There's no way you can move faster than Ryker now. He has gone way beyond his limits, there's no question on that. There's no way to defend himself against those three villains, he's done…_ _unless I act now._ '

Krogan then charged at Skullcrusher. ' _So this is it_ ,' said Skullcrusher to himself.

"This is the end for you Skullcrusher!" Krogan roared.

' _This is bad_ ,' said Skullcrusher barely able to clench his fist. Viggo and Ryker then jumped into action. ' _Where is everyone? I need backup_.'

Then suddenly appearing directly in front of them was Hiccup.

Everyone was completely surprised by this, including Hiccup.

' _My jets are off-line, but I was able to tell myself forwards,'_ said Hiccup in confusion. He then shook his head. ' _I've got no time to worry about that, I'm the only one who knows how much trouble my father is in._ '

He then raised his hand and formed a plasma last within his palms. ' _The moment I find this plasma blast my armour will run out of power. Only got one shot and I've got to make it count._ '

Ryker then immediately formed a warp gate in front of them. "Did you forget I'm able to create gates? There's no way you can hit us boy."

"Whoever said I was going to hit you," said Hiccup.

He then slammed a plasma blast right down into the ground creating a massive shock wave that pushed Krogan, Viggo and Ryker back. Hiccup then landed on the ground are completely devoid of power and he turned towards the villains as they pick themselves up from the surprise attack.

"You miserable pest," Kroga roared. "You think that pushing us back is going to stop us!"

He then extended his hand forward and then suddenly there was a gunshot and a bullet went straight through his hand. Immediately everyone turned to where the gunshot originated from.

"They're here," said Skullcrusher in relief.

* * *

Standing on the steps was the pro dressed as a cowboy, he was called Sniper. He had the ability of controlling any projectile defined, this meant that he was a dab hand with a gun and was one of the few heroes that use them. He immediately turned his eyes and fired several shots at the electric bill and that was holding Clueless.

The shot grazed the villains' shoulders and he was forced to release Clueless. Astrid and Ingrid were completely taken by surprise by this as did the villains that have pick themselves up.

"What in the name of Thor just happened?" Ingrid stared.

Astrid then turned towards the entrance. "Is it them?"

* * *

All the villains were now turning up towards the stairs and they could all hear a voice of the principal.

"I'm sorry everyone," said Dustin. "I know we're a bit late, but I got all the teachers over here as fast as I could."

"Just on the neck of time," said Fishlegs.

Speedfist had returned and with him one of the school faculty members which was a great relief on everyone.

"I got here as quickly as I could and I brought some reinforcements," Speedfist smiled gesturing to the faculty members.

Despite knowing that they were outmatched the villas immediately fired upon the faculty members, but Throk stepped calmly forward towards the stairs. He then fired a powerful sonic street that deafened most of the villains.

Then a teacher will wearing a blue mask and a code stepped forward. His name was Multiple Man and he had the ability of producing a strange form of ectoplasm that was able to produce clones of himself. He opened his mouth and immediately unleashed a barrage of enterprise with immediately took his form. They charge of the deafened villains and took them out easily before any of them had a chance to defend themselves.

"Our priorities to protect all our students," said Dustin.

"Yes, sir," said the teachers.

* * *

Krogan was clutching his hand at the saw explosion is happening near the Plaza and was utterly furious.

"Damn it, the pros I hear," he cursed. "There's no way we can win this now, we need to head back to our HQ and—"

Sniper then quickly fired several shots which went straight through his legs and arm. Viggo quickly stepped forward and created an energy shield protecting them.

"We need someone who can capture them from a distance," said Sniper as he kept on firing at the shield.

"I'm on it," said a voice.

Viggo looked at Ryker. "Ryker, we need an escape route."

"Understood," said Ryker as he created warp gates and began a transport them away. However then suddenly he felt himself being pulled in the opposite direction and he recognised the force behind it. "This is… Black Hole."

Black Hole, who has been supported by both Calder and Tuffnut, have extended her right arm and lowered her fingertips. She was now creating a powerful vortex to absorb Ryker making it very difficult for him to maintain the warp gates.

With an unmeasurable amount of will, Ryker was able to maintain the war gay just long enough for all of them to escape.

Krogan then turned to Skullcrusher and his head was slowly beginning to be absorbed inside the warp gate.

"I may have failed to kill you this time, but your days are numbered! This is not over, Skullcrusher, I will kill you!" Krogan roared before he was completely absorbed by the warp gate.

The moment the warp gate disappeared Black Hole deactivated her powers knowing there was no point.

Afterwards the teachers began to span across the entire facility rounding up the villains that had been left behind and helping out the stranded students. On that day the students have learned what pros could do and what they fought against in order to keep them all safe. It was something they were ill-prepared for, but somehow they all managed to survive.

Hiccup was finding it very difficult to move with his armour now out of power. "Man, I really got to fix the energy problem with my armour," he said wincing.

"You did succeed in assisting me though," said his father.

Hiccup turned and found that his father had now completely collapsed, lying face first into the ground. He was still conscious, although barely and looked immensely exhausted from a fight.

"You bought me some very vital seconds, if not for that I would be dead now," said his father with a smile. "Son, you saved me yet again and this time without a high-tech computer."

Hiccup stared at him. "Thanks. Dad."

* * *

On the stairs the teachers were examining the damage across the facility and the number villains had managed to sneak in.

"Well, may, may, may," said Sniper.

Midnight looked troubled. "I cannot believe we let them escape after everything they did here."

"They did catch it completely off guard," Dustin admitted. "For now we need to make sure all the students are okay."

* * *

Ranger noted that all the teachers had shown up. "If all the pro teachers have gathered that means the rest of the school is safe. The villains attacked this facility, but not the rest of the campus."

Ragnar was quickly making his way over to Hiccup. "Hiccup!" he yelled.

Hiccup turned his head. "Sorry, I can't get up my armour is out of power."

"Don't worry I'll get you," said Ragnar.

Skullcrusher smiled. ' _It's nice to see that Hiccup has made some very good friends. Ragnar is certainly a very caring young man will certainly make a great hero someday_.' His eyes then widened in horror. ' _Oh, crap, wait, if he comes over here he's going to learn my secret._ '

Hiccup's eyes widened when he realised this and quickly turned to Ragnar. "Don't worry, I'm fine I just had a few minutes to recharge."

Ragnar gave him a puzzled look then suddenly the ground in front of them rose upwards blocking his sight of vision. He turned and saw very muscular man with grey skin looking at him, he knew him instantly as Cementoss. He had the ability to manipulate cement into any form that he deemed fit which meant he was quite powerful in cities.

"Apologies, but for your safety please stay back, young man," he said. "Join your classmates at the front gate, leave the injured to us we can take care of them."

Ragnar nodded. "Yes, sir." He then made his way over to Snotlout and Ranger. "Guys, he said, for all of us to head to the entrance."

Hiccup and Skullcrusher gave a sigh of relief and Skullcrusher turned to look at Cementoss as he approached them.

"Thanks for that, I owe one," he said.

Cementoss smiled. "My pleasure, I'm actually a big fan of yours. Anyway we should sneak you out of here and get you to nurse's office, Skullcrusher." He then looked at Hiccup. "As we you young man the moment are armies were charged you can join your classmates. I believe that the police wish to question every one of you students."

Cementoss then looked at Skullcrusher. "You should approach yourself so hard, you endangered yourself and the students."

"I had to act recklessly or else we would have all been dead," said Skullcrusher. "It just shows how strong those villains were."

* * *

In Washington DC, in a small bar called the Dragon Hunter, Ryker's warp gate appeared and he along with his brother and Krogan emerged from it. Krogan found himself unable to move in line against the flow as he bled out.

"I've been shot in both arms and legs, all our underlings wiped out and even Red Death was beaten," Krogan roared in frustration. "We failed, those kids were so strong and the Symbol of Peace wasn't weakened at all." He then looked at the TV. "You wrong my Lord, very wrong indeed."

"No, I wasn't," said a booming voice from the TV. No one could see who was talking as it was only sound only, but he was clearly the mastermind of the League of Villains. "We just weren't prepared as we should have been."

"I agree," said a grouchy voice. "We underestimated them, thankfully we failed under that cheap League of Villains sketch and not our own. What about the creature the master and I created, where is Red Death."

"Yes, why is he not with you?" said the first voice.

"He was blown away," said Viggo.

"What?" the second voice roared.

"It was Skullcrusher's doing," Viggo explained.

"Without precise coordinates to his precise location I could create a warp gate to bring him here," Ryker explained.

"We didn't had any time to search for him," Viggo added.

"This is a travesty!" said the second voice. "And after everything we did to make as powerful as Skullcrusher."

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped," said the first voice. "Unfortunately."

"We also discovered that Skullcrusher had a son," said Krogan.

"Really?"

"It appears that he and Technora were romantically involved," said Viggo hands behind his back. "This boy was very impressive, intelligent and certainly courageous. He has certainly inherited his mother's powers and I'm suspecting he might have his father's as well judging from the way that he jumped at us without using any propulsion from his armour. If he hadn't gotten in our way, we might have been able to kill the Symbol of Peace."

"I see," said the first voice. "At least the mission wasn't entirely futile, we have learned many things. Gather the villainous elite, take all the time you need I must remain hidden in the shadows which is why I need you to be my face. A symbol of your own, Krogan next time you will show the world that it should be afraid of you."

* * *

The police had arrived at the B.A.R.F and had started gathering all the villains inside. The detective was counting the students to make sure they were completely safe. The detective was quite large with a ragged beard and was missing a few teeth.

"16, 17 18, 19, 20," he countered. "Well, all of you seem to be all right."

Helga then placed a hand on Sven's shoulder. "Hey, Sven. I heard you were really good fighter, I had no idea you were so strong."

"Well, me and Olaf had defeat our enemies with hit-and-run attacks," said Sven. "So where did you and fighting Helga?"

"The landslide zone," she said pointing at Ranger. "You wouldn't believe how strong Ranger was, he's amazing."

"You don't say, well I'm just glad he didn't get hurt."

Ranger was completely taken by surprise by this. ' _I didn't even know she was there, I could have frozen her._ '

"So you guys use space were also low-level thugs," said Dogsbreath looking at Ragnar and Clueless.

"Yeah, it was easy for us to take them down," Ragnar nodded.

"I'm just amazed that Skullcrusher was able to put that hole in the dome after all," said Tuffnut.

"Now that took some hard core power," said Calder.

Astrid then looked at Hiccup. "So not only do you have a famous mother, but you have a famous father."

Hiccup looked uneasy. "I didn't want people to judge me because of my heritage."

Astrid looked at him curiously. "I suppose I can understand that and it's only explained your leadership skills."

The detected then approached Hiccup. "Son, your father is recovering at the nurse's office in the campus. One of my officers will escort you there immediately."

Hiccup nodded. "Thank you, sir."

They then all watched as Hiccup walked away following an officer to a police car.

The detective then looked at the other students. "As for the rest of you will be heading back to the main campus, you guys have been through a lot. We don't need a question you right away."

Heather then approached the detective. "Detective, what about Mr Eret?"

The detective sighed as he pulled out a phone contacting the hospital where they sent Eret. "The bones in his arms are splintered and he's got facial fracturing. Fortunately there doesn't seem to be any serious brain damage, but his orbital floor has been almost completely destroyed. We have no way of knowing if his eyesight will be impaired once he sealed up."

The detective then looked at the students. "Well, you've heard the man."

"Not good," said Heather as Agnar cried.

"What about Black Hole?" Fishlegs asked.

"There's no need to worry there," the detective assured. "Despite some pretty bad lacerations to the back we are confident that she is going to pull through good as new."

Everyone was relieved to hear that.

"Skullcrusher is mostly exhausted and I'm sure he'll be back on his feet in no time. Recovery Girl's power should be all the treatment he'll needs."

"I'm sure Hiccup was relieved to hear that," said Ragnar. "He must have been worried he jumped into the fray the way he did."

"He was lucky he didn't get himself killed," Snotlout grumbled. "What was he thinking fighting those villains head-on?"

"You're just annoyed that you discover that his father is famous," Astrid smirked.

"Shut up, Astrid," Snotlout grunted.

"Now let's get you back to class," said the detective. Everyone started to make their way towards the bus and the detective turned one of his officers. "Kristoff, I still have some business in the nurse's office. I will leave this to you okay."

"Yes, sir," he saluted.

Snotlout couldn't help but think about what had happened inside, the way that Hiccup propelled himself forward. He didn't see any propulsion from his armour, but how else would he been able to get in front of the villains like that.

"Hey man, we're going back to class now," said Dogsbreath.

Snotlout looked at him. "Yeah, yeah, I heard him."

* * *

Inside the principal, Midnight, Sniper and Forge were looking at the damage of the facility.

"We need security improvements," said Dustin. "Perhaps an entire system overhaul."

"Agreed," Sniper nodded.

"I'll get to work right away," Forge nodded. "Though I have no idea how good these improvements will be with a technopath on the loose."

"Not to mention the warp power," said Midnight looking at them. "Those two powers are very rare and can completely change the course of a battle. It's frightening to know that a villain has such a power."

* * *

Outside the detective was entering his car to make his way to the school.

"Detective Alvin," said an officer rushing towards him. "Someone who is believed to be involved in this attack has just been apprehended in a wooden area nearby."

Alvin looked up instantly. "Report."

"He has no apparent injuries and seems to be complying with officer commands for now. He hasn't said a word though, when not sure if he can speak."

Alvin assumed that this was Red Death, the villain and that Skullcrusher was able to blow away. He then saw the principal and the others exiting the facility and immediately approached them.

"Principal," he said approaching him. "I would like to investigate every inch of the score just to be safe."

The principal nodded. "Of course, please do. You will have full access to the campus, we definitely need your assistance on this matter."

Alvin nodded and turned his officers. "Teams, proceed as planned."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Hiccup was now sitting next to the bed which contained his father.

"You really need to take it easy, Skullcrusher," Recovery Girl sighed. "You were really pushing yourself and it could have ended badly for you."

Stoick looked at her. "Gothi, when a villain is threatening my son do you intend for me to stand idle?"

Hiccup sighed. "She's got a point."

Stoick looked at Hiccup. "I'm more curious about how you were able to jump in front of them just like that."

Hiccup shook his head. "I have no idea how I accomplished that. I just felt the urge to help and the moment I stepped forward I found myself in front of them."

Stoick frowned. ' _Could it be that he has inherited my superstrength? He doesn't seem to be aware of it and doesn't have full control over it._ '

Hiccup looked at his father. "Toothless told me that you were pushing yourself beyond the limits we agreed."

Stoick nodded. "And I think I paid the price for that. I can't be sure yet, but I think I shorten my time-limit with that fight. I'm hoping that I can easily hold the form for an hour."

"That means that you'll lose your powers even sooner than predicted," said Hiccup.

"No point worrying about that," said Stoick as he sat up.

The door opened and Detective Alvin entered.

"Excuse me," he said taking off his hat and looked at Stoick. "Hi, Stoick. It's been a while."

Stoick smiled. "Hello Alvin, I had no idea you were investigating."

Hiccup immediately panicked. "Dad, are you sure it's okay for him to see you?"

"Don't worry it's fine, son," Stoick assured. "This is Alvin Treach, my best friend on the police was now completely trust him."

Alvin chuckled and looked at Hiccup. "If you're not so you can trust me, then I hope you trust my son Ragnar."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Your Ragnar's dad?"

Alvin nodded. "Aye, but his mother and I never got married. I was busy with police work and she was busy being a hero and Ragnar has spent most of his time with her which is why he's adopted her surname name." He then looked at them businesslike. "Sorry to bother you, but I would really appreciate any information you can give me."

"I can give you video footage of the fighter that might help," said Hiccup. "Toothless records all battles for me so that I can see why I made a mistake."

Alvin stared at him. "That would help immensely."

Stoick looked at him. "Hiccup told me that the students are all fine and Trapster and Black Hole are in stable condition."

"That they are," Alvin nodded. He then looked at Stoick. "If you heroes having to risk your lives your students would never have made it. You three saved that entire class of kids today."

Stoick shook his head. "I'm afraid not seeing the whole picture Alvin. Those students also risk their lives, they fought as hard as us. I don't think there's ever been a group of first years who experience a real fight like this one so early in their training. They not only survived, they learned what it means to be a pro. Those villains made a mistake attacking them, this class is strong and off field with courage and drive. Mark my words, they will become great heroes." He then turned and smiled at Hiccup. "All of them."

They had no way of knowing, but the League of Villains attack on the B.A.R.F was just the beginning. A much bigger incident was on the horizon and they had no idea what was coming and they were just happy to be alive. They had shown that they had potential becoming great heroes, but the worst was yet to come.


End file.
